


Lessons My Enemies Taught Me

by fallenforsupernatural



Series: Lessons [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shy Jensen Ackles, bottom!Jensen, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Padalecki and the Ackles packs have forever been rivals. No one expected to create a peace treaty, and no one expected Jensen Ackles to be part of the deal. Cruel Alpha Jared Padalecki knew he had finally won... until he realized Jensen was more than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm including underage BECAUSE in real life, 16 is underage. In the story, it isn't. Judge for yourself. This is my first a/b/o, so feel free to give feedback.

The Padalecki’s and The Ackles’ had been fighting for ages. Jared had been born and raised to hate the Ackles, and he supposed that the Ackles were raised to hate them. When his father stepped down as pack Alpha and Jared took his place at only age 22, people didn’t trust him at first. Jared quickly proved himself in battle as both the youngest and the smartest Alpha yet.

But Jared was tired of fighting. After a while it got tiring beating the Ackles. It was humiliating and rather pathetic for the Ackles to keep running back with their tails between their legs, sometimes literally, sometimes because they’d rather surrender than total destruction.

Contrary to popular opinion, Jared sent an envoy to Alan Ackles asking to meet with the alpha and negotiate some contract of sorts, a peace treaty. Jared knew that he could come out on top no matter what the contract dictated, and feared nothing when Alan Ackles accepted his invitation.

Jared stood at Alan Ackles doorstep at noon, just as he had promised. All the way walking up to the Alpha’s house Jared had been shot dirty looks and hissed at. Jared smirked and kept his head held high, knowing that after today, no one would challenge Jared Padalecki as the greatest Alpha ever again.

“Mr. Padalecki,” Alan greeted. Jared was surprised to see the Alpha himself opening the door instead of a servant. How cute.

“Mr. Ackles. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jared lied and extended his hand.

Alan shook Jared’s hand with more force than was probably necessary. “Likewise. My wife and I are waiting in my office.”

Jared should have known Donna Ackles would be beside her husband. “Excellent.”

“Do you plan on mating, sometime soon?” Alan asked with unhidden disdain.

“Not really. I work alone. A lone wolf,” Jared smirked.

Alan didn’t return the sentiment. “It’s unbecoming of an Alpha to not have a mate.”

“It’s also unbecoming of an Alpha to lose battle and battle over and over again, don’t you think, Alan?”

The opposing Alpha chose not to respond and Jared knew that he’d angered the other man. Alan pushed open the door to an office and Jared was greeted with a cold, grey-eyed woman that could only be Donna Ackles. “Donna.”

“I prefer Mrs. Ackles,” Donna said stiffly.

“My apologies, ma’am,” Jared sneered. Donna scoffed and allowed Alan and Jared to enter the room.

“Shall we begin?” Alan asked.

“Happy to.” Jared leaned back in the chair in front of Alan’s desk. He knew he looked unprofessional. That way, he could take Alan by surprise when he outsmarted the other Alpha. Alan underestimated him, and Jared was about to show him just how big of a mistake that was.

“I suppose you want land,” Alan said.

“And money,” Jared added. “And I’m assuming you want the same.”

“As long as we negotiate a fair trade,” Alan replied.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Jared said with a smirk.

“Is that supposed to scare me, Mr. Padalecki?”

“Call me Jared. And frankly, I don’t give a damn if I scare you or not. I’m only here to make peace. I’m quite tired of the fighting.”

“Well, _Jared_ ,” Alan said through clenched teeth. “Let’s get started. I will give you 50 acres and 200,000 dollars. In return, I want 100 acres and 100,000 dollars.”

“You want land, do you?” Jared said. “I’ll give you 75 acres and 100,000 dollars.”

“Then I’ll only give you 50,000 dollars.”

“50,000 is _nothing_ to me, Ackles. It’s a penny to someone like me.”

A disdainful cough came from the corner and Jared turned, expecting to see a scornful Donna Ackles. Instead a small, timid boy huddled into his mother with an expression of contempt on his face. _Oh_.

Jared smirked. He’d heard rumors of Jensen Ackles. The boy was set to be pack Alpha after his father; Josh Ackles had declined the position in favor of raising a family. Jensen was smart and clever and never fell for any tricks, as far as rumor went. He was small and probably not all that strong, but made up for it in brains.

The rumor mill also spit out that Jensen was an omega. Jared doubted it with all his heart. Alan and Donna Ackles were strong-minded and powerful, probably incapable of producing something as timid and pathetic as an omega. And besides, omegas were nothing but breeding bitches. If Jensen was as smart as rumored, there’s no way he could be an omega.

A delightfully wicked idea popped into Jared’s mind. “I’ll give you 200 acres and 500,000 dollars.”

Alan raised an eyebrow. “What brings on such a generous proposal?”

“In return,” Jared continued. “I want your son.” His eyes flicked to the corner. “That one.”

Donna Ackles made a little gasping noise and Alan’s eyes narrowed. “Not in a hundred years.”

“That’s my final offer, take it or leave it.”

“You monster,” Donna hissed. “I heard rumors of your savagery, but taking someone else’s child? That’s beyond what I expected, even from someone like you.”

“Careful, Donna, or I’ll ask for your little girl as well.”

Alan shook his head. “No.”

“Then we’ll slaughter you all,” Jared said simply. “Is the death of your whole pack worth one little wolf? Here I was thinking you were a smart alpha.”

“I will not give up my son,” Alan said firmly. “And the pack would graciously die for Jensen. He’s irreplaceable.”

“You’d give up everyone? Your friends, the rest of your family, everyone that ever trusted you?”

“Yes,” Donna and Alan said together.

“No,” A quiet voice murmured. Jared’s eyes went to Jensen.

“You said something?” Jared asked.

“No, I won’t let everyone die for me,” Jensen repeated speaking to his father. “Not you, not momma, not our friends or Josh or god, dad, _Mackenzie_. She’s just 10,” Jensen whispered. “She’s so small, Dad, and they’d rip her apart.”

Donna whimpered and held Jensen tighter. “I won’t lose any of my children.”

“You’re not going to lose me, momma,” Jensen assured. “I’ll just be going away. But if you keep me here, you’ll lose everyone. I’m not worth it.”

“You are my son, and I forbid you for leaving,” Alan thundered. “As both your father and your alpha.”

“I’m 16!” Jensen exclaimed. “I’m of age! I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions.”

“Apparently not,” Alan growled. “Seeing as you have a death wish.”

“He can’t kill me,” Jensen said quietly. His head turned to Jared but he kept his eyes on the ground. “I’ll go, peacefully, but you have to leave my family and my pack alone. And you can’t kill me.”

“No!” Donna cried. “I’m not letting you leave me, Jensen!”

“I refuse to let everyone die for me,” Jensen said softly. “I love them all, and you and dad love them too.”

“But we love you too,” Alan reminded.

“Then trust me,” Jensen begged. “Trust me, for once. Trust me.” 

Alan and Donna exchanged a look. “I’m asking for 24 hours,” Alan said. “Come back at noon tomorrow and we’ll have an answer.”

“I can give you that,” Jared said graciously. “But I’m not beating around the bush. No counter proposals. No hidden clauses. You accept the offer, or you sentence your pack to death.”

Alan nodded. “Leave now, please.”

Jared mocked tipping his hate. “Anything you want, Ackles. Donna. Jensen, it was a pleasure to meet you.”

Jensen didn’t respond and Jared clucked his tongue. “Impolite. I guess that’ll be the first thing we’ll work on together.”

Donna whimpered again. “Oh, Jensen.”

Jared turned and left the house. He’d finally put Ackles down, once and for all.

 

He returned at noon the following day, just as he promised. Donna had bloodshot eyes and disheveled clothes, while Alan’s eyes were nothing but blank. Jared barely stopped himself from smirking, fully aware of the decision the Ackles had made.

“I disagree with this,” Alan said. His voice was nothing but broken. “But Jensen is right. He can make his own decisions.” Alan glowered at Jared. “If you hurt my son, I will murder you. No questions asked.”

“Clearly this boy is special,” Jared drawled. “I’m looking forward to learning about you, Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen sniffed and held tightly to his mother. Donna sobbed. “Please,” Donna begged. “Please, anything else, anything, I’ll die, I promise, kill me but don’t take Jensen.”

“Mom, no,” Jensen soothed. “I’m strong. It’s okay.”

Jared thought he misheard, but it sounded like Donna murmured, “Jensen, you’re no alpha.”

Jensen was much smaller than Jared. He could probably crush Jensen like a bug with one hand tied behind his back.

The door burst open and a taller version of Jensen appeared. “Dad, I just heard the most awful rumor, I heard Padalecki-,” The boy blinked when he noticed Jared. “Is it true?” He whispered.

“I’m sorry, Josh,” Alan said quietly. “You know how Jensen is.”

“I know he’s smart! I didn’t take him for a stubborn, stupid, asshole! How could you do this to your family!” Josh screamed at his younger brother.

Jensen winced and shrunk into his mother. Donna sent her oldest son an angry look. “This is not the time for anger, Josh,” Donna murmured. “In case you’ve forgotten, this—this _monster_ is going to take your brother away from us.”

A little girl pushed the door open next. Jared thought it was Mackenzie. “Jenny, no!” Mackenzie flung herself into her big brother’s arms and Jensen just managed to catch her.

“Mackie, calm down,” Jensen hushed. “I’m okay.”

“Then Chris was lying?” Mackenzie said hopefully. “The evil man isn’t taking you?”

“No, he’s taking me,” Jensen said regretfully. “But I’m okay.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Mackenzie sobbed. She clutched her brother tightly. “Who’s going to read me stories in funny voices?”

“I guess Josh will have to do that now,” Jensen forced a smile at his brother. Josh sniffed and wiped at his eyes. Donna and Mack cried freely and Jensen disappeared into the hugs of the two women. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” Jensen assured. “I’m strong, you know me. A stupid, stubborn bastard, right Josh?”

“Shut up,” Josh choked. “I’m about to lose you forever.”

“No you won’t,” Jensen pressed. “I’m not dying.”

“You might as well be,” Donna shrieked. “Padalecki is a heartless brute! I doubt he’ll leave you unharmed!”

“Donna, calm yourself,” Alan said firmly. “Hysteria is not useful right now.” He looked at Jared. “Can you give me and my family a few minutes?”

“You’ve had 24 hours,” Jared pointed out.

“Give me five minutes with my brother or get out,” Josh growled dangerously. His eyes were flashing like Josh was holding on with everything he had not to drop down and shift.

“Five minutes,” Jared conceded. “Make them count.”

*****

Jensen was petrified. He kept smiling and assuring his family that everything would be okay, but Jensen wanted to hide in his father’s arms and make sure that everything would be okay. That Jensen wouldn’t actually have to leave with Jared and they could negotiate some other kind of treaty.

“Jensen, this is a mistake,” Josh insisted. “Who knows what he’ll do to you?”

“Better me than you,” Jensen said.

“Don’t say that! Don’t you say that!”

Jensen held up his hands. “I’m going to survive. Padalecki might be a snake, but he seems too proud to break the contract. I’ll live.”

“What if he locks you in the basement like the monsters in my book?” Mackenzie asked innocently.

“Then I’ll break out of the chains, just like the heroes,” Jensen lied. If Jared locked him up, there’d be no chance of escaping.

“I don’t approve,” Alan said again.

“I’m as unhappy as you, dad. But I’m going to do this.”

“Jensen,” Donna cried. “My baby boy, don’t go!”

Jensen heard a knock on the door. “Five minutes is up.”

Jensen’s mother dissolved into hysterical sobbing and she clung to Jensen’s shirt as if it was the only thing holding her up. No one could understand her through the tears.

Alan opened the door and Jensen ducked his head at the first sight of Padalecki’s smirk. “There’s nothing I can say to make you reconsider,” Alan pleaded.

“No.”

Jensen took a deep breath. If he was going to cry, he wasn’t going to cry in front of Padalecki. Jensen had nothing save his dignity. “Let’s go, Jensen,” Padalecki said firmly.

Jensen nodded and ignored Padalecki’s outstretched hand in favor of walking beside him. “Tut, tut, apparently your manners could be improved.”

Jensen ignored him and looked back at his family. His mom was sobbing onto Josh’s shoulder, and Josh had quiet tears running down his face and an arm around Mackenzie, who clutched at Josh’s shirt and wept. And as Jensen looked at his unbreakable father’s face, Jensen saw his dad cry for the first time ever.

 

Jared had rambled throughout the car ride over. Jensen tuned him out and pressed his forehead against the cool window. Maybe the shivers that the frosty window sent through Jensen could delay the tears that lay just on the edge of Jensen’s vision.

Padalecki’s house was huge. At least twice the size of Jensen’s house and his blood boiled at the arrogance that radiated from the other wolf. The sick fiend flaunted his wealth like a battle scar. _Pig_.

“So, here’s my house.” Jared opened the door and Jensen noticed it was unlocked. Jared felt so secure in his status that he dared leave the door unlocked. Jensen didn’t quite know how to feel about that.

“So, I’d show you around, but I’ve got stuff to do. I’ve gotta start changing the land around since a good chunk is going to your daddy. Let me tell you, Jensen, you better be worth it.”

Jensen trembled at the hint of malic in Jared’s voice. _You can’t kill me,_ Jensen thought to himself. _I’m safe. I’m safe. I’m strong. He can’t kill me_.

Jensen didn’t convince his family, and he sure as hell couldn’t convince himself.

****** 

Jared’s little pup was just the cutest thing. He was so shy and scared that Jared couldn’t help having a little fun with him. The boy was easily scared and if Jared used the right infliction in his voice, Jensen would shake with fear.

Oh yes, this was going to be very fun.

“Jared, are you home from your conquest?” Sandy chimed. The pretty brunette appeared in front of him.

“Sandy, how are you?” He kissed her cheek. “Meet Jensen.”

Sandy flashed him a kind smile. “Hi, Jensen. I’m Sandy. I’m Jared’s best friend, and his self-appointed housekeeper because this lazy ass-,” She pointed at Jared. “-Is unfit to take care of a house. God knows how he takes care of his pack.”

“I’m offended, Sandy,” Jared joked. “Show Jensen to his room. “I’ve got stuff to do.”

Sandy nodded. “Jensen, where are all your things?”

Jensen blushed and looked away. “I didn’t let him take anything,” Jared explained.

Sandy straightened up and glared at Jared. “I’m sorry, I must have misheard you. See, I heard that you didn’t let Jensen take any of his things. But I heard _wrong_ , right Jared?”

“Sandy-,”

“Don’t ‘Sandy’ me,” She hissed. “We’re going to have a conversation about this. Forgive me for disrespecting you, Alpha.”

She took Jensen’s hand. “Come on, I’ll give you more civil company that this heathen.”

Jared saw Jensen smile slightly and allowed Sandy to guide him away. Was Jared too harsh in not letting Jensen take his things? Jared shook his head. _I’m the Alpha, I can do whatever I want._

Jared started to file the papers stating that they had 200 acres less of land and writing a check for 500,000 dollars. Maybe he’d pick up some of Jensen’s things when he dropped the check off. The boy truly was miserable. Maybe having a few of his own things would ease his mind a little. At least Sandy might stop with the guilt tripping.

“Yeah, okay. I can do that.”

Jared ripped the check out of his checkbook and yelled, “Sandy! I’m going out!”

Sandy tsked at him but at least she heard him. Jared slipped out the door to the Ackles’ house again.

 

“You want _what_?”

“Some of Jensen’s stuff,” Jared repeated. “He’s holed up alone in my house. I figure he might be less hateful if he has some of his own stuff.”

Josh glared at him. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch,” Jared assured him.

“Can he have Bow?” Mackenzie peeked her head around the corner.

Josh stepped protectively in front of her. “Mackie, go.”

Her eyes stayed on Jared. “Can I pack Bow?”

“Sure,” Jared said uncertainly. Mackenzie brightened and ran upstairs. “I’ll be right back!”

“She’s eager,” Jared commented.

“Don’t talk about my sister,” Josh hissed. “Fucking asshole.”

“I can see where Jensen gets his good manners.”

Josh honest to god growled and his eyes started flashing again.

“Josh,” Alan appeared behind him. “Your mother needs you.”

“Yes, sir,” Josh grumbled. He shot one last dirty look to Jared and then stalked off. “Fucking-,”

“Josh.” Alan scolded and turned to Jared. “Do you need something, Padalecki?”

Jared handed over the check. “100,000, as promised. Your daughter is packing some of Jensen’s things.”

“And you’re what, going to use them in a bonfire?”

“I’m going to give them to him. Contrary to your opinion, I really am not a horrible guy.”

“Well, I’m absolutely convinced,” Alan said sarcastically.

Mackenzie reappeared at that moment and shoved a huge box into Jared’s hands. “Here are Jensen’s favorite things. And clothes and stuff.” Mackenzie smiled proudly at her dad. “I carried it all the way down!”

Alan smiled fondly at his youngest. “You’re getting stronger, sweetheart.”

For a moment, Jared felt irrationally jealous of Alan. He had a family, a mate, and children. A pack that not just admired him, but loved him.

Jared shoved the thoughts out of his mind. He could care less who loved him and who didn’t. Being an Alpha was about power, not love. Jared won the fighting out of power, and Alan’s greatest weakness was his love for his son.

Jared picked up the box. “I’ll be off.”

“Hope to never see you again,” Alan said sincerely. “Now get out.”

Jared saluted him and left the premises.

***** 

Jensen’s room was small. Well, it was roughly the size of his old room, but since Jared’s house was so big, Jensen honestly expected something bigger. Sandy noticed his confusion. “It’s the smallest one in the house. I know, Jared’s a dick. But unfortunately he’s the Alpha and there’s only so far I’m willing to push my luck.” She chuckled. “He’s got a temper.”

Jensen paled. He didn’t see what was so funny about an Alpha becoming angry. “Thanks,” Jensen muttered. It was the first thing he’d said since leaving his house.

Sandy smiled. “I know this is scary but-,”

“I think I’m gonna take a nap,” Jensen rushed. He shut the door of his room and locked it. The bed was bigger than his old and looked soft and comfortable. Jensen pressed a hand on it and it sank in comfortably. But Jensen grabbed a blanket and a pillow and sank onto the floor. He refused to be grateful for anything Padalecki did.

Okay, maybe that was a little immature.

Someone rapped against the wood of his door. Padalecki spoke through the door, “Jensen, I have some of your things. Your sister packed them. Um, she said something about a bow? Anyway. Here you go.”

When Jensen believed Padalecki was gone, he opened the door to see a poorly taped box. “Thanks, Mackie,” Jensen murmured. He opened the box and pulled out his favorite stuffed bear. “Hey, Bow.”

Jensen curled back up on the floor with his arms around the teddy bear. Maybe now he could get some sleep.

He doubted it.


	2. Welcome Home

Jared couldn’t cook. His meals were limited to heated up leftovers that Sandy made or frozen meals that he picked up at the store. Tonight, Jared found lasagna that Sandy made a few days ago and stuffed into the microwave. “I love you,” Jared murmured happily to his favorite appliance.

“You do know it’s unhealthy to have such an intimate relationship with your microwave, right?” Sandy teased from the doorway. “Most people interact with kitchen appliances in a more professional manner.”

“This thing keeps me alive, Sandy,” Jared told her. “It makes sure I have food, every night.”

“Gee, too bad you don’t have a housekeeper who cooks your meals for you,” Sandy said sarcastically.

Jared wrapped her up in a hug. “Hey, you know you’re my favorite,” Jared said. “I wouldn’t have a prayer without you. I’d be hungry, and sick, and the worst pack alpha ever.”

“Get off me!” Sandy mumbled.

The microwave dinged and Jared eagerly bounced towards the appliance. “See? Food!”

“You’re pathetic,” Sandy muttered.

The pan of lasagna was steaming and Jared excitedly picked up his fork. But Sandy’s hand covered the pan before Jared could take a bite. “Aren’t you forgetting someone?”

Jared cocked his head. “Do you want some?”

Sandy looked at him exasperatedly. “Not me, dumbass.”

Jared shrugged. “Can I have a hint?” He tried to move Sandy’s hand but she slapped Jared’s arm.

“Jensen, stupid! Remember?”

“Ooohhh,” Jared remembered. “Well, if he wants some, he can come and get it.”

Sandy glared. “Well, you’ve given him such an amazing first impression. I’m sure he knows that anytime he wants to, he can come down and get food! Because you gave him such a warm welcome.”

Jared glared at her. “Look-,”

“No, _you_ look. Go offer that boy food.”

“Sandy!” Jared put his arm around his food protectively. “I love this lasagna!”

“Offer him some or I’m never making it again,” Sandy threatened.

Jared muttered angrily under his breath but pulled a plate from a stack of mostly-clean platters and carved out a small slice. “Jensen’s small, this is probably enough,” Jared muttered to himself. Sandy watched him disapprovingly and Jared waved her off. She was lucky he was generous enough to even offer the kid something.

“Jensen!” Jared pounded on the door. “I have food!”

The door didn’t open and Jared didn’t hear a sound that indicated anyone was in the room. “Jensen, open up!” Jared tried to make it sound less threatening.

The door opened quietly and a small head poked out. Jensen’s green eyes looked up at him suspiciously and his hair stuck up at odd angles like he’d been sleeping. “Hm?”

“Food,” Jared shoved the plate at him. “Here”

Jensen smelled the food cautiously and then pushed it away. “No thanks.”

Jared glared. “Why? So fucking proud that you can’t eat?” Jared shoved it at him and Jensen fell backwards in an effort to get away.  
“I _can’t_ ,” Jensen said.

“Why not?” Jared growled. He loomed above the boy and Jensen shrunk back.

“I-it h-has nuts,” Jensen choked.

“So?”

“I’m allergic,” Jensen whispered.

Jared stared at him a little before shrugging. “Your loss.”

Jensen looked puzzled and Jared shut the door. The kid really wasn’t his responsibility.

Sandy was glowering with her hands on her hips when Jared arrived back in the kitchen with the still-full plate. “What?” Jared said defensively. “He didn’t want it!”

“Did you actually offer it to him?” Sandy asked.

“Of course. He said he couldn’t eat it because he’s allergic to nuts, and that was that.” Jared shrugged and sat down at the table. Sandy slapped the fork out of his hand again. “Jared Padalecki! Go get that boy something he can eat!”

“Later, Sandy,” Jared drawled. Sandy whacked his head.

“Why do I put up with you, Jared Padalecki?” She shook her head and walked out, calling, “Feed him, Padalecki!”

Jared snorted. “Finally,” He murmured and dug into his lasagna. He moaned around the forkful. “Best. Ever.”

He thought quickly of Jensen alone in his room, eating nothing, but decided that Jensen would find food if he really wanted it.

 ******

Jensen didn’t know what to do. He felt too sick to eat and it’s not like he could have gotten any food if he wanted it. Padalecki terrified him. He was much taller and stronger than Jensen was, and Padalecki was an _alpha_. And he was a good alpha, too, as much as Jensen hated to admit it. If Jensen put a toe out of line, Padalecki would be on him faster than Jensen could blink.

Jensen heard rumors of Padalecki throwing people he didn’t like into his dungeon-like basement and leaving them there for days. It sounded more than unpleasant and Jensen shuddered at the idea of being locked up. It was one of Jensen’s biggest fears. Even the thought of chains send shudders through his body.

_I’ve got to stay strong, I’ve got to stay strong, I’ve got to say strong_. Jensen repeated the mantra in his head and prayed it would start to work. Mackenzie and Josh and Mom and Dad wouldn’t want Jensen to sit in his room and waste away. They would want Jensen to hold his head high and refuse to let Jared Padalecki get to him, alpha or not.

Easier said than done.

Jensen wrapped his arms around his pillow and put Bow by his head like the teddy bear could fight off the monsters in the dark. It worked when Jensen was a little kid, maybe it would work now.

Sandy was okay. She was kind to him even though her loyalties lay with Jared. If Jensen could be around Sandy instead of Padalecki, living here might not be too horrible.

Who was Jensen kidding? He had to live the rest of his life away from his family, from his friends, and form everything he ever knew. He had to live with a pack that hated him and an Alpha that looked at him like he was a bug on the bottom of his shoe. Nothing could make this situation okay, even Sandy.

Jensen sniffed and felt his eyes start to water. _Please don’t cry, please don’t cry_ , Jensen begged. If Jensen cried, then Jared would win. Jared would break him and Jensen would have no dignity. And if Jensen could preserve something from his own life, it was his poise. No one cracked Jensen Ackles that easily. He was smart and sneaky and excellent at creating plans. A simple kidnapping couldn’t turn him into a pathetic mess, not when Jensen had the mental strength that he did.

Jensen faintly heard Jared’s voice on the other side of the door, but Jared seemed to be talking to someone else probably on the phone. “He’s only 16, man! Tiniest little thing I’ve ever seen. I could probably throw him across the room! He’s got no muscle. What? Oh, yeah. No, it would only be too easy. I promised his dad I wouldn’t kill him, thought. Doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun.” Jared laughed cruelly. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe you can come play with Ackles, too.”

Jensen shook and pulled the blanket tighter around him. He didn’t want any of Padalecki’s friends to come over. He didn’t want Jared to manipulate him in any way he wanted, but Padalecki was right. Jensen may be lean and strong for his age, but against Jared he was nothing more than a pup.

Jensen tried to take deep, calming breaths, but hot tears started dripping down his face and it wasn’t long until Jensen was sobbing, heaving for breath and crying for the loss of his world.

***** 

Jared collapsed onto his bed. Today had been exhausting. Figuring out how the hell he was going to keep a 16-year-old wolf in his house was harder than it seemed. And Sandy was on his case about “taking care” of the pup.

Ackles would be fine. He’s 16, the boy is perfectly capable of surviving on his own. He didn’t need Jared to baby him. If Jensen’s every need was catered too in his old pack, the pup was going to have some serious adjusting to do. Jared didn’t serve anyone.

He undressed and slid under the covers. A little hiccupping noise brought Jared away from the brink of sleep. “Fuck.” Jared yawned and tried to identify the noise. He pressed his ear against the wall and heard the unmistakable sounds of his little pup crying.

Jared’s heart ached. He was usually cold and impassive when it came to his enemies in pain, but Jensen was so little and innocent, despite being of age. Jared felt strangely compelled to hold Jensen and cradle the boy until he stopped sobbing. Jared tried to blink the emotion away.

But the feeling of longing didn’t go away. His poor pup, small and crying alone in his room.

Jared shuddered.  _This isn't who I am,_ Jared thought.  _I've gotta get myself together._ Tiny sniffles came from the room beside his and Jared fisted his hands into the sheets to try and block out the sad little whimpers.  _This isn't who I am._ _  
_

 ****

Jensen woke up with swollen, itchy eyes. He blinked to try and get some moisture back into them and stop the painful scratch. He wanted his mom. “Mom,” Jensen croaked. “Mom!”

_Why am I on the floor?_ Jensen put a hand on his bed and tried to haul himself to his feet. But this wasn’t his bed. Why wasn’t he in his room?

The memory hit Jensen like a freight train. Of course it wasn’t his room. It was _Jared’s_ room at the _Padalecki’s_ house. Jensen ached for his parents so bad it hurt. Yeah, he was technically of age. But Jensen felt like a little kid knowing his family and friends were miles away.

And Jensen would never see them again.

The wave of pain crashed over Jensen and he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He barely made it before he was throwing up in the toilet, throat burning and eyes watering. “Mom,” Jensen whimpered. “I miss you.”

 

Jensen rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash. Jared had at least allowed Mack to pack his toiletries, for which Jensen was very grateful. When the taste of vomit was gone from his mouth, Jensen curled back under the covers and ignored the rumbling of his stomach. Jensen wanted food, but didn’t dare take it without permission. Padalecki would willingly punish him for even the slightest slip up.

But god, he was so hungry he felt sick. And thirsty. Oh, what he would do for some water. Jensen sniffed and tried to fall asleep; Jensen couldn’t feel hungry if he was asleep.

Too bad it was impossible to fall asleep when it felt like your stomach was shrinking. He felt like he was going to pass out from hunger and exhaustion. He hadn’t eaten since, what, breakfast yesterday?

Okay, in retrospect, that wasn’t a long time to go without food or water. But it was long enough.

He felt himself drifting into sleep when someone rapped on the door. “Jensen, I have food for you.” Sandy’s sweet voice filtered through and Jensen almost cried with relief. He opened the door and his mouth watered at the heaps of food and _thank god_ , water. Jensen grabbed the glass and drained it in a few big swallows.

“I should have brought more water,” Sandy said. “I’ll go get a pitcher. You eat, but slowly, you’ll make yourself sick if you eat too fast.”

Jensen nodded around a mouthful of bacon. He’d never been so happy to have food in his life. At least Jared was going to let him eat. That was good. Or maybe he was just making sure Jensen’s strength up so he could use him as a slave. Or even—

No, Jensen wasn’t going there. Jared probably didn’t even know Sandy was giving him food. He was the alpha; Padalecki was most likely buried nose-deep in paperwork and sorting everything out.  

Jensen plowed through the food, Sandy’s warning be damned. When she arrived with the pitcher and saw Jensen shoveling food into his mouth, she smiled amusedly and poured him more water. “Call if you need anything else,” Sandy said.

Jensen chewed on his lip. There was something he wanted, something that would prevent him from withering away from boredom. Sandy noticed and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have any books?” Jensen blurted. “I mean—they’re not for me—it’s a dumb question, never mind.” Jensen shrunk back into himself, blushing.

But Sandy beamed at him. “We have the biggest library ever. Jared _loves_ books. Come on, I’ll show you.” She grabbed Jensen’s arm but he dug his feet into the carpet.

“He won’t mind me taking one? Or two?”

“He’s so busy these days he hardly as time to read. And the library’s so huge he wouldn’t notice if you took ten books, much less two.”

Jensen brightened at the idea of getting his hands on books again. He loved to read and when he lived with his family, Josh made sure he had an endless supply of books. Jensen’s eyes dropped when he realized those days would never come again.

Sandy noticed his changed in attitude and slipped her hand into Jensen’s. “Come on, Library.”

Jensen nodded and let the small beta lead him down to the library. She wasn’t kidding when she said it was big. It was _huge_. There were shelves and shelves of books and armchairs and couches scattered around. But it didn’t look medieval or formal like Jensen expected from an alpha. It was homey and comforting. It was a place someone had spent hours in, curled up in chairs and reading until their eyes hurt.

“Go nuts,” Sandy said. “Just shout if you need something.” She noticed Jensen’s uncertainty. “Jared won’t be down. He’s going out today for some meeting. So you’ll have all the time in the world.”

Jensen grinned, a real, genuine smile. “Thanks, Sandy.”

“Anytime, sweetie.” She blew him a kiss. “Enjoy.”

Jensen grabbed a book off the shelf and let him get lost in the story.

 **** 

Jared rubbed his eyes. “I hate those fucking meetings. It’s always the same shit. I don’t even have to be there! They just sit and argue and 4 hours later we go home. Sands, it’s awful.”

“Sorry, babe.” Sandy handed him her special herbal tea. “Drink up, and get some rest. It’ll make you feel better.”

Jared sighed. “What would I do without you?”

“The pack would have an unhinged alpha.” Sandy winked. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep your sanity intact.”

“Gee, thanks.” Jared messed up Sandy’s hair ignoring her indignant squawk.  “I’m gonna go rest.”

Jared wandered through his house before he realized his feet carried him to the library. He pushed open the door and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of books.

Jared cocked his head. He heard the sound of pages turning and walked further into the library to find Jensen curled up in a chair with a stack of books surrounding him. Jensen seemed completely lost in the book; he hadn’t even heard Jared open the door. It was kind of cute to see the small wolf comfortably resting in the chair. He wasn’t shaking or scared and Jared could truly examine Jensen.

He was small. Well, small compared to Jared. For his age, Jensen was exceptionally built. He was lean but made of muscle. His blonde hair looked soft and Jared wanted to run his fingers through it.

It was Jared’s library. Jared could walk in a demand Jensen leave, or sit there and bug Jensen until he breaks down. Jared could do that, and it would be entirely unproblematic.

But Jensen had a book in his lap and a pile beside him. He sat in the chair sideways with his head leaning against the back and his legs on the armrest. He looked so comfortable and peaceful in his chair, and despite the common belief that Jared went out of his way to make other people’s lives miserable, Jared smiled at the picture of his tiny pup and exited the library quietly.

 

“You’re turning soft,” Sandy commented. “He hasn’t been here for even a week and you’re checking the food labels for nuts and putting new books on the shelves.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jared lied. Maybe he checked the labels, so what? He’d break his promise to Alan if Jensen died and Jared was a man of his word. And he stacked the library with books so Jensen had less of a chance of running away.

Sandy shook her head, smiling fondly, “You’re kind of a dork.”

“Yes, but I’m your dork.”

“What an Alpha.”

Jared chuckled and poked at the pasta Sandy cooked. “I suppose you made sure you didn’t cook any nuts,” Jared teased, “considering your fondness for the kid.”

Sandy smirked. “I’m not the one that threw out everything in the house that ‘may’ contain peanuts.”

Jared took a big bite of pasta to avoid answering her. Sandy laughed and piled noodles onto a plate. “Do you think you can take this up to Jensen or are you too scared of him?”

“I’m not scared of him!” Jared protested. “I don’t want to scare _him_. You have to admit, I’m pretty threatening.”

Sandy patted his arm. “You’re just a big puppy dog.”

Jared growled. Sandy snickered and carried the plate upstairs to Jensen.

 ****** 

“I can’t _stand_ this!”

“Christian-,”

Chris turned his angry eyes on Josh. “Are you happy about this?”

Josh glared right back, lip curling up. “You’re accusing me of being _grateful_ my brother is gone?”

“You’re being quite calm about this.”

“Well someone’s got to be!” Josh snarled. “You’re about to go on a murderous rampage!”

“It’s the smart thing to do!”

“It’s _suicide_!” Josh exclaimed. “How is that smart?”

“You’d rather sit here and twiddle our thumbs?”

“I would rather sit and think, asshole!” Josh’s normally green eyes were steadily turning dark and his fists clenched. Chris looked just as murderous.

“Enough!” Alan’s voice echoed around the office. “Before someone shifts in my office.”

Josh took deeper breaths and his expression calmed. “Sorry, Dad.”

“Sorry, Alpha.” Chris met Josh’s eyes in a silent apology, and Josh nodded.

“We are all here because we love Jensen and we want him back.” Alan’s head fell into his hands. “But we’ve yet to come up with a solution.”

“Break in and take him!” Josh insisted. Chris nodded in agreement.

“You underestimate Padalecki. If we cross into is land impulsively, it will break the treaty and be seen as an act of war. They will maul us, and Padalecki…” Alan sighed. “I don’t want Padalecki’s anger to be taken out on my son.”

The fight seeped out of Chris and he sank into a chair in front of Alan’s desk. Josh was the only one standing. “Dad, we can’t leave him,” Josh pressed. “He could die. Padalecki could have him tied up in his basement. Dad, you _know_ how Jensen feels about being tied up. He’ll panic.”

Alan wiped his hand down his face. “Do you really think you’re telling me something I don’t already know?”

Josh gritted his teeth. “We need to get him back. Slaughter or not.”

“Do you want Mackenzie to die?” Alan asked quietly. “Or your mother? Because those are the lives that will be lost. Not just ours. Padalecki will make sure that every man, woman, and child is dead. We need a plan before we run into Padalecki lands. He has all the cards, right now. We just have to wait for him to deal.” 


	3. Don't Trust Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was better originally and THEN technology decided to suck and deleted the chapter. so here is the mediocre version. also, there's a little bit of abused!jensen in this chapter, along with Jared's asshole friends.

Jensen was absorbed in his latest book. Fantasy, sci-fi, and other fiction books appeared around the armchair Jensen usually sat in. Jensen called the chair an armchair, but it was rounded and comfortable in a way that straight-backed armchairs weren’t.

Jensen assumed that Sandy was the one buying books and putting them by his chair. He decided it was definitely Sandy when tea and snacks started appearing alongside the new books.

If Jensen could get a message to his family to tell them that he was fine, it would be a weight off everyone’s chest. The Ackles could possibly be making plans, plans that would only result in his family’s deaths. If Jensen’s family died, Jensen wouldn’t have any reason to be strong anymore.

Today, Sandy had set out chocolate chip cookies and lemonade. The cookies were slightly burned around the edges but they tasted great and Jensen nibbled on the treat while reading. The book completely held his attention and he jumped when someone knocked on the wall.

Sandy rested against a bookshelf, watching him. “Hey, Jensen.”

“Hey, Sands.” Jensen bookmarked his page and set the novel beside him. She took a seat on the couch opposite him.

“Wanna eat dinner with us tonight?”

Jensen bit his lip. On one hand, he missed company of others. On the other hand, he was still petrified of Jared. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want me to kick Jared out?” Sandy asked honestly.

“Really? You could do that?” Jensen perked up.

“I’d feel bad about it, but yeah, I could.” Sandy rubbed Jensen’s arm. “Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. If you want to join us… you can. I’d like that. _We’d_ like that.”

“We?”

“Jared’s not quite the monster you want him to be, Jensen.” Sandy opened the door and leaned against it. “Just think about it.” Jensen nodded to please Sandy without having any real intention of joining them. He’d claim the cookies filled him up and stay in the library, comfortable and lost in a fictional world.

  ********

Jared’s face fell when Sandy came back alone. “He stayed in the library?”

“He needs his space for now.” Sandy placed the empty plate beside him. “He ate my cookies, so at least he’s eating.”

“It’s your job to make him food. If he thought I cared, we’d have a serious problem.”

“And you _want_ Jensen to be scared of you?”

Jared shrugged. “Better to be feared than loved.”

Sandy looked at him for a while. “Maybe you are too young to be alpha.”

 

Jared shuffled through the papers on his desk. It was this that he hated most about being an Alpha. It wasn’t all demands and money, it was paperwork and negotiations and responsibility. It would be easier to force this on someone else, but he’d look like an arrogant and uncaring Alpha. He needed the respect of his pack or they would fall apart.

“Great,” Jared rubbed at his temples. Another headache was coming on.

“Want some tea?”

Jared looked at the door to see his sister standing there. “Hey, Megs. Tea would be great.”

Megan placed the warm cup on Jared’s desk and sat in the chair across from him. “How’s the kid?”

Jared sighed. Why was everyone so interested in Jensen? He wasn’t anything special. “He’s fine. He’s adjusting.”

Megan raised an eyebrow. “So he’s just fine. After he was wrenched away from his family and everything he loved, he’s fine. He’s adjusting.”

“Seems like it.”

Megan rolled her eyes. “Yeah right.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed. “And just why are you so pissy about this?”

Megan glared right back. “I hate that you did this.”

“What?” Jared squawked. “It was for the good of the pack! It finally brought peace!”

“What if it was I?” Megan asked quietly. “What if Ackles demanded for me?”

“I would never let him.”

“You’d rather take total destruction than lose me. But what if I wanted to go? What if I did go, Jared, for the good of the pack? If I was gone, how would you feel?”

“Horrible.” Jared said. “I’d rather die than lose you.”

“So would Ackles,” Megan explained. “You knew how much it would wound him, you knew that even though his pack was alive, Alan would rather be dead.”

“You make it sound…”

“Like you’re a monster.” Megan played with one of the pens on Jared’s desk. “Prove me wrong.”

With the final note, Megan stood up and exited his office. The soft click echoed in Jared’s ears.  “Am I a monster?” Jared wondered out loud. _No. No, of course I’m not_.

 _But you did take the boy away,_ a nagging voice said.

“It’s not my fault! I did it for the good of the pack!”

_You did it for the good of yourself._

Jared’s eyes were burning by the time he’d finished all of his work. “Fuck.” He rubbed at his tired eyes and took a sip of the now-cold tea. His headache had subsided, though, and Jared couldn’t want to fall into bed and sleep for 12 hours.

He pushed back his chair and stood up to stretch. He groaned as his back popped. “God, I hate sitting in these chairs.” His back always cramped and it felt damn uncomfortable when he was trying to sleep.

His stomach growled. Hopefully Sandy had left out something for him. His midnight snack was more like a second dinner, something Sandy pointed out frequently. “It’s not my fault I’m hungry,” Jared muttered to the room.

Jared padded into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The little light clicked on and the appliance hummed as Jared rifled through it. He almost missed the quiet footsteps behind him.

Jared jumped and turned around. “Jensen?”

The little pup froze in his steps. “Um…”

“What are you doing awake?” Jared asked. The boy subconsciously folded his hands across his stomach. “Oh. You’re hungry, aren’t you? Come on, I’ll make you something.”

“No, that’s okay,” Jensen whispered. He didn’t meet Jared’s eyes.

The alpha sighed and stepped forward to place what was meant to be a reassuring hand on his pup’s shoulder. Jensen tensed under the touch, though, and Jared removed his hand. “It’s no problem. Really. I’ll make a couple sandwiches and then we can both go to bed.”

Jensen’s eyes flicked to the hallway. He could run away, and Jared saw the internal debate inside his little wolf. “I _want_ to make you dinner,” Jared tried. “It wouldn’t look good if I let my guest starve.”

Jensen’s mouth twisted when he heard the word ‘guest’. Jensen probably would have used prisoner, Jared supposed, and he would be right. But either way, Jared wasn’t going to let Jensen go hungry.

“What do you want on your sandwich?” Jared asked. Jensen shrugged and Jared realized the pup would not be forthcoming with conversation. “I was going to have ham and cheese, if you want that.” Jensen nodded jerkily and  Jared pulled out the sandwich-making ingredients.

“How do you like the house?” Jared asked.

Jensen bit his lip. “It’s big.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Jared waved his hand. “Sometimes I’m not sure why I even need all this room. It’s not like I have any family.”

Jensen’s surprised eyes met his. “No family?”

“I mean, I _have_ family. I have a little sister and a big brother and parents. They just don’t live with me, is all. Your family lives together, right?”

Jensen nodded and his finger traced circles on the marble counter. _Probably shouldn’t have mentioned family_. “Do you like the library?” Jared spoke up.

Jensen’s head shot up and this time he looked scared. “Should I not have gone in there? I’m sorry, Sandy said-it’s okay, I won’t go in anymore, I promise.”

Jared smiled. “Hey, it’s okay. I don’t go in there as much as I’d like to.  It’s good someone uses it.”

Jensen still looked timid. “I like books.”

“Good. Me too. Plus, when you read a lot, you get smarter. My momma always told me that. She’s the one that made me read all these books.”

“Yeah,” Jensen mumbled. “So did mine.”

Jared didn’t know what to say and the conversation died. Jared slid the finished sandwich across the counter to Jensen and the young wolf cautiously picked it up and nibbled on it, sending nervous glances towards Jared.

 _Right. Shouldn’t stare at Jensen while he’s eating_. Jared busied himself eating his own sandwich, trying to keep his eyes off Jensen and make the pup feel less terrified. Jared wasn’t sure if it was working.

Jensen ate about half his sandwich before declaring he was full. Jared was puzzled. “You’re not hungry?”

Jensen shrugged. “Not anymore.” Jensen bit his lip. “Thanks.”

“Sure. I’ll wrap your sandwich up for later, how’s that? So when you get hungry again, you can eat it.”

Jensen nodded. “That’d be… Thanks.”

Jared grinned to himself. _Progress_.

 

The morning sun crept through the blinds and zapped right into Jared's eyes. "Fuck." He rolled his face into the pillow. "I hate sunshine."  
His phone rang beside the bed. "Fucking hell, who is calling at-," Jared checked the clock. "-9:00 in the damn morning? It's too early." He answered the phone. "Padalecki speaking."  
"Hey, Jare!"  
Jared groaned. "Hi Chad."  
"So, we should go out tonight.”

“No.”

“C’mon. You, me, Aldis, and a little, sexy beta named Genevieve Cortese."  
"Gen's in town? I thought she was in Los Angeles!" Jared beamed at the mention of his estranged girlfriend. Or as Sandy put it, fuck buddy.  
"Apparently LA isn't as good as down home Texas. If you want my opinion, she just misses your dick," Chad explained.  
"My dick is amazing," Jared replied. "It'd be perfectly logical to miss it."  
"I've survived just fine without it, thanks."  
"Don't be jealous because I'm bigger," Jared teased.  
"What!" Chad squawked. "I'll have you know-,"  
"Chad, it really isn't important. You said something about going out?"  
"Oh yeah! Well, we were thinking about going to some club or another. Probably Phoenix.”

Jared yawned. “Is that a good idea? You know we get totally trashed every time we go there.”

“What, the hangover’s not worth the party?”

“You do realize I’m the alpha of a pack, right? And getting totally trashed is frowned upon.”

“Okay, so you be the DD. No one’s gonna protest, it just means we can drink more. I mean, Gen might because it’ll take more to get into bed. But other than that, we’ll be having an _awesome_ time.”

“Chad…” Jared sighed. “I can’t leave Jensen alone.”

“Tie him up!”

“Tie him up? Are you insane?” Jared exclaimed. “I’m not tying him up!”

“Why not? He’s not exactly a noble mind, now is he? He’s an Ackles!”

“I’m not tying him up without valid reason. I may be cruel, but I’m not a monster. I’m not a monster,” Jared repeated.

“Then lock the doors and have Sandy come over. Come on, Alpha, live a little.”

“Sometimes I think this would be easier if I wasn’t head of the pack.” Jared sighed. “8:00 at Phoenix. And I’m not staying any later than 11:00.”

“Fine, be boring.”

“You’re lucky I’m coming out at all, Murray.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

 ****** 

Jensen didn’t get a wink of sleep. He lay in bed for hours, drifting off occasionally but always jolting up with a start. The covers were tangled around him and he cried out at the feeling of being tied up.

Covers felt like ropes and Jensen shook with fear, begging for his mom. He felt weak every time he woke up screaming, desperately terrified and wishing someone would find him and tell him it was okay. Everything was fine. But Jensen had to reassure himself, he had to find his own breathing and calm down. It was hard, and Jensen spent hours sitting in bed and waiting for his heart to slow.

Sandy came in around 9:00 and rested on the bed beside him. “Didn’t get much sleep, huh?”

“Not at all,” Jensen admitted. “Probably got 3 hours, max.”

“What’s wrong? Did Jared do something?”

“I wish. This is all on me. My issues.” Jensen ran a hand through his hair. “All my issues.”

“We’ve all got baggage,” Sandy said.

“How many people wake up every 30 minutes because of them?”

“You’d be surprised,” Sandy said honestly. “Jared has nightmares sometimes. He’ll kill me if I tell you what they’re about, but they used to be really bad when he was a kid. It scared us, because no matter what we did, he’d wake up crying.”

“He’s the alpha,” Jensen said flatly.

“Even alphas can be scared, Jensen.” Sandy kissed his forehead. “They just know how to hide it.”

Jensen drew a circle on his palm. “I wish I could hide it. Then people wouldn’t think I was so weak.”

“Jensen Ackles,” Sandy said sternly. “You gave up everything you love to protect your family and your pack. You had no idea if you would live or ever see the sun again and you left. You, Jensen Ackles, are the bravest wolf I have ever met.”

 _Funny_ , Jensen thought. _I don’t feel brave._

_I don’t feel anything._

Jensen snagged a muffin from the plate Sandy handed him and left into the library before he saw Jared. He curled up in his usual chair and chewed on the blueberry treat. Jensen adored the library and the books that filled it up, but he was going stir crazy. If he had to spend another day cooped up inside, he might die.

Wolves weren’t supposed to be kept inside. They were supposed to ignore the sun and the sky and the wind and the rain. Wolves weren’t supposed to be confined, and Jensen was howling inside.

He wanted to beg Jared to let him outside. Just for five minutes so he could finally breathe. He was restless and steadily going insane. After shifting in his chair for 20 minutes, trying to find a more comfortable position, he accepted that he wasn’t going to be able to settle down unless he could breath fresh air again.

He walked cautiously into the kitchen and let out a relieved breath when Sandy was leaning against the counter, Jared nowhere in sight.

“Sandy?”

She turned her kind eyes on Jensen. “How can I help you, love?”

Jensen scuffed his toe on the floor. “I need fresh air,” He said quietly.

“You want to go outside.”

Jensen nodded. “Can I?”

Sandy sighed. “Jensen, you know I want to let you out. But that’s Jared’s call.”

“Please, Sandy, I won’t tell him,” Jensen said urgently. “I can’t stay inside anymore, I can’t stand it.”

“I’ll ask Jared,” Sandy conceded.

“Ask me what?” Jared’s intimidating form appeared in the doorway. “Ask me what?” He repeated. His eyes flicked between Sandy and Jensen.

“Can you let Jensen outside?” Sandy asked. “He won’t run. Just in the backyard for a little bit. I’ll watch him, Jared, I promise. I’ll make sure he doesn’t leave.”

“No,” Jared said coolly.

“You’d rather leave him inside? Are you insane? He’ll kill himself!” Sandy exclaimed. Well, Jensen wasn’t sure if he’d go so far as to actually _kill_ himself, but maybe if Jared thought he would he would let Jensen outside. “You know how wolves feel when they’re trapped inside.”

Jared looked at Jensen and the inquisitive look scared Jensen. Jared finally said, “You can go outside. But _I’m_ going to be out there with you. And if you try and run, you will never see the sunlight again.”

Jensen shuddered at the idea but nodded obediently. “Yes, sir.”

Jared smirked. “After you, Jensen.” He waved towards the screen door in the living room.

Jensen scuttled out the door. As soon as the scent of pine and fresh air hit his nostrils, Jensen almost fainted in relief.  Jensen stepped off the porch and lay in a patch of grass while the sun warmed him. He lifted his head from the ground and dared a glance at Jared. He was sitting in a chair, holding a book but not reading it. His eyes were on Jensen, and they pierced right through his skin, stopping his heart and making his breath catch.

Jensen turned his head away. He didn’t want—didn’t need—Jared looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

“Enjoying yourself?” Jared’s deep rumbling voice made Jensen lift his head.

Jensen blushed. He probably had a ridiculously blissed out smile. Jensen really couldn’t be blamed; he hadn’t been outside in days and the feeling of fresh air was like ecstasy. Jared seemed to be waiting for an answer, so Jensen finally said, “Yes. I mean, it’s nice. To be out here.” 

Jared nodded and Jensen wished the Alpha would stop staring at him. “I like to run. Every morning. It’s nice to just go outside and let the wind… I dunno. Let the wind blow _through_ you, ya know? Like you’re flying.”

 “Yeah,” Jensen mumbled in agreement. “Flying.” His limbs ached and his wolf was crying with the need to be let out. It didn’t help that Jared was rubbing in the fact that he could go outside whenever he wanted, and Jensen couldn’t.

Jared noticed his discomfort. “You can shift,” Jared offered. “It won’t bother me.”

Jensen felt embarrassed at the idea of shifting in front of Jared. Only members of his pack had seen him shift and Jensen wasn’t sure if he was ready to let Jared see such an intimate part of himself. His wolf whined inside him and Jensen finally caved. He pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the ground and kicked off his shoes. His hands were on his belt when he remembered Jared, and he turned to see the Alpha watching him. Jensen was allowing Jared to see him shift, but there was _no_ way he was going to let Jared see him naked. They stared at each other until Jared sighed. “So private, Jensen, it’s not like you’re hiding anything.” But he closed his eyes and let Jensen shimmy out of his jeans.

He let his wolf do the rest of the work. It hurt slightly for a little bit, the sting of his bones moving and cracking, but finally Jensen was on the ground, paws pressing against the grass and brown fur covering him.

“You’re bigger than I thought you would be,” Jared commented. If Jared had been human, he would have blushed.

Jensen didn’t respond, he just lay down and let the grass brush against his belly. Jensen made a sound that was something close to a purr and Jared smiled amusedly. “You’re a pretty wolf,” Jared said. “Not quite handsome. But pretty. Your eyes are very green.” Jensen turned his head away from Jared and the Alpha laughed. “Suit yourself. I don’t need to see your face to see that you’re pretty.”

Jensen would growl if he didn’t suspect it would end with Jared’s anger. He hated that he was too terrified of Jared to do anything he wanted to, much less defend himself. _I shouldn’t let him take away who I am_ , Jensen thought angrily. _I promised my family I would be strong. I promised them I wouldn’t forget who I am._

“Your parents must have a good reason for keeping you hidden away, Jensen. I wish I’d seen your pretty face sooner.” He whistled, like an owner would to a dog. “Inside, Jensen.”

Jensen glowered at the man. _I’m not pretty_. _I’m not weak. I’m not your bitch._

 ********

In all honesty, Jared wasn’t looking forward to going out with his friends. He loved his friends, right up until the third beer. Then things got a little hazy. Chad became a total asshole when he was drunk. Well, more of an asshole than he already was. Gen turned into a downright slut. Aldis… well, Aldis was sane. Immature sometimes, and impulsive, but sane. And when you’re friends with Chad, you’ll take any sane person you can find.

“Don’t be back too late,” Sandy cautioned. “You’ll regret it in the morning. And if you bring Genevieve home, you both better be sober. You know how that girl gets when she’s drunk.”

“Horny,” Jared said wistfully. Sandy slapped his arm and Jared winced. “Ow! Sands!”

“I mean it, Jared. It’s your job to lead the pack. And although you’re efficient at slaughter, there is more to being alpha that a bloodthirsty nature.”

Jared snorted. “Sure there is, Sands. I’m a great alpha, everyone knows it. But even I need to let loose occasionally.” The doorbell rang and Jared waved one last goodbye to Sandy.

 

It went pretty much exactly how Jared expected it to go. Chad bought a round of shots, but when Jared’s head started to buzz, he switched to beer. His three friends had no such inhibitions and continued to down tequila like it was water. And now he was stuck half-carrying Chad and Gen back to the house while Aldis laughed.

 Gen leaned heavily on him. "Jar-Ja-Jared," She slurred. "I feel funny."  
Jared giggled drunkenly. Chad snorted beside him and Aldis caught him as Chad tripped over his own feet.  
"You klutz," Jared mocked. He was so drunk he ended up sounding like a blur of consonants. Chad giggled and draped his arm over Aldis.  
"Love--Love this guy," Chad drawled. "Always so helpful."  
Jared rolled his eyes but stumbled onto Gen. "We put up with you because of pity, not love," Jared slurred.  
Chad tried to look offended but tripped and hit his arm on the edge of the counter, "Ow, hurts," Chad whined. Aldis chuckled under his breath.  
"What's he doing up?" Gen asked suddenly. Jared was about to protest and say that Chad didn't have a bedtime, but then Jared saw Jensen sitting at the counter, frozen and wide-eyed.  
"Jensen?" Jared asked. Jensen's eyes were still wide and he looked between Jared and his friends. His hands were clasped on a piece of bread and an empty glass sat beside him. "Jense, what are you doing up?"  
Jensen looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Jared saw him shaking slightly. Gen raised an eyebrow, "Jare, is he dumb? Why can't he talk?"  
Jensen's wide eyes focused on Jared in a silent plea for help. Jared ignored it. "He can talk."  
"Then why doesn't he?" Gen asked. "Ackles, answer your alpha!"  
Jensen stiffened, and Jared knew he didn't like that Gen called Jared his alpha. Jensen hated the sense of belonging to him; he could see it clearly in Jensen's eyes. "Jensen, what are you doing down here?" Jared tried to make his voice sound more soothing than Gen's, but judging by the fear in Jensen's eyes, his voice hadn't changed even a little bit.  
"Answer him!" Chad demanded drunkenly. Jensen's shaking became so violent, Jared could see the individual tremors.  
"I-I w-w-was h-h-hu-hungry," Jensen stammered. "I -j-j-just c-c-came d-d-down f-f-for s-s-something t-t-to eat."  
"Jared, he's been theifing-theive-theiving," Gen muttered. "Taking food without permission, you dirty little creature."  
"Jare, I'm telling you, lock him up," Chad suggested. "Put him in chains, it's where he belongs. He's an Ackles, after all."  
Jensen looked at Jared with his big doe eyes, filled with fear. "J-J-Jared?"  
"He has the gall to call you by your first name." Gen huffed angrily.  
"He's just a dumb little wolf," Chad mocked.  
Jensen opened his mouth to protest but Gen slapped him. Jensen touched the red-patch of skin gingerly and focused helplessly on Jared. Jared shrugged, meaning to comfort his pup, but Jensen's lip quivered and Jared saw his eyes dampening. "Oh, for Christ's sake, Jensen, don't cry."  
Apparently that's not what the little wolf wanted to hear, because Jensen jumped up and leaving the stool to clatter on the ground. The class fell with it and Gen stared at the broken glass before striking Jensen again, and this time Jensen fell to the ground.  
"Gen!" Jared exclaimed.  
Gen raised an eyebrow. "He's fine."  
Jensen so obviously was not fine. He trembled on the floor and looked like he was going to break down into tears. Jared knelt to help him but Jensen crawled away with eyes filled with terror and wincing with pain.  
"Come on, Jensen. I don't bite." Jared smirked at Gen. "Usually."  
Jensen hopped up and sprinted to his away. Jared watched after him while Chad and the others laughed.  
Jared's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "What'd I say?"  
"Nothing, Jare," Gen cooed. "It's not your fault the little freak can't obey his alpha."  
Jared nodded and beamed at Gen. "Yeah." It didn’t sit right with him. Hitting Jensen made Jared feel a little nauseated. He turned to Chad and Aldis. "I'll talk to you guys later?"  
Chad winked. "Have fun, you two." Jared flipped him off and Gen giggled.  
Once Jared's two friends were gone, he had Gen pressed against the wall and his mouth attacked hers. "Gen," Jared moaned. "Gen."  
"Fuck," Gen breathed.  
"Such language for a lady," Jared teased.  
Gen purred. "Watch who you're calling a lady, Alpha." Jared grinned at the title.  
"I'm so turned on right now," Jared growled. Gen attacked his face, but then wobbled slightly.  
"Oops." She giggled. "I'm really drunk."  
Jared sighed. As Alpha, it was unbecoming to get entirely wasted, so Jared was only slightly drunk. "Gen..."  
"Yeah, baby?" Gen slurred.  
"Maybe we should wait. Until we're both, um, sober."  
Gen frowned, but tripped over her feet and collapsed on Jared. "Yeah. Let's go sleep. Or have sex. Wait, which one were we doing?"  
"Sleeping," Jared answered.  
"Super." Gen grinned at him and then fainted.  
"Wow, she's so drunk," Jared said to no one. "This is why I hate alcohol."  
He carried her up to his bed and laid her down gently. "Alrighty. We'll finish this in the morning. "If Sandy doesn't kill me."  
Jared yawned and crawled into bed beside Gen. "Goodnight."

Jared was really gong to regret this in the morning. 


	4. Wake Up Call

Jared was a dead man. He was a dead, dead man. Sandy stormed into their bedroom, screaming about broken glass and the stench of alcohol. When she found Gen in Jared's bed, her eyes narrowed. “What the hell are you doing here?” Sandy demanded to know. “You bitch, what are you doing here!”

“For your information, Jared invited me,” Gen snapped back.

Sandy’s glare made Gen shrink back a little. “For your information, you’re a drunk _slut_.”

“Sandy!” Jared cried. “Don’t say that!”

Sandy glowered at him as well. “Don’t think you’re off the hook, Mr. Padalecki. But as for now, you-,” Sandy jabbed a finger at Sandy. “Need to get the fuck out of the house.” 

Gen jumped out of bed, yelling "Call me!" To Jared.

"You scared away my friend." Jared huffed angrily.

"Your fuck buddy," Gen corrected. "Now you wanna tell me why there's a half-made sandwich and a broken glass on the floor of the kitchen?"

Jared rubbed his eyes. "Look, Gen, I remember pretty much five minutes of last night, and it's not PG rated. The little pu-I mean Jensen probably did it."

"Jensen is the sweetest little thing. If he broke a glass, I'm sure it was because of something you did."

"Why am I always the bad guy?" Jared exclaimed. "I'm a good guy!"

"Then start acting like it!" Sandy shouted back. "Clean up your own messes, Jared." She shoved a dustpan at him. "You can start with the glass in the kitchen. And I hope your hangover hurts!”

Jared frowned at her. Yeah, his hangover was definitely hurting. Jared could barely sit up without wanting to throw up, there was no way he was going to make it downstairs and clean up glass without wanting to throw himself off a cliff.  
When Jared walked past Jensen's door, he knocked on the smooth wood. "Jensen? Hey, how are you? I don't remember last night but I'm assuming I did something, so I wanted to say that I'm sorry. And if you come out, I'd love to talk about it and find out what I did." Jensen didn't even make a sound, and Jared knocked again. "Jen? Are you up? Oh, sorry, I must have woken you up. Okay. Well, come down later or something.” Jared yawned. "I might have breakfast ready or something... so come down when it's warm."

Jared trudged down the stairs, still partially asleep. He almost stepped on the shards of class that scattered around a knocked over stool. "Wow, I must have been drunker than I thought if I broke a glass." He rummaged through the closet and found the dustpan. "Let's clean this up." He pushed the stool to its upright position and swept the class into the dustpan. There were little tiny shards that were all but microscopic, and Jared decided he would vacuum to make sure it was all gone. Sandy would give him hell if he missed glass because he was too lazy to make sure it was all gone.

After Jared vacuumed and was satisfied with the cleanliness of the kitchen floor, he found Advil in the cupboard. He filled a glass with water and swallowed the pills and the liquid. His headache still pounded and the thought of food made him sick. God, why did he come down here to cook?

Jared clapped a hand over his mouth and barely made it to the bathroom before he was puking up the contents of his stomach. "Oh, fuck," Jared groaned. "Never, ever again." He doubled over again and the steak from night revisited Jared. "Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck."

"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself," Sandy said from the doorway. "Considering you traumatized Jensen, I think you deserve this."

 

"I didn't do anything," Jared protested.

"You didn't do anything you remember," Sandy corrected. Because I brought him a piece of toast and he refused to eat it because, and I quote, 'the alpha won't like it, he'll kill me, he'll tie me up, I can't eat, he won't let me'," Sandy's eyes were flashing.

"I didn't-I wouldn't tie him up! Or deprive him of food!"

"He's got a bruise that looks like a handprint on his face."

"My handprint?" Jared said, bewildered. He'd gotten so drunk he'd actually slapped the boy?

Sandy shrugged. "Well, it was smaller than your gigantic paws. Which means that it was probably one of your friends, which means you let your friends hurt Jensen, which means you deserve a punch in the face. Unfortunately, you're the alpha, so that is a no-go. Enjoy your hangover. I'm going to go fix Jensen."

Jared felt sick, and this time it wasn't from the hangover. Bits and pieces of last night filtered into his mind. Genevieve draped on him, Chad buying shots, stumbling into the house late, seeing Jensen at the table, letting his friends mock Jensen--hell, Jared said some things that were less than friendly. And, "Oh my god," Jared realized. Gen had hit Jensen, and not just once. And Jared had let her. He'd stood by and watched while the pup fell in pain and broke the glass. He bent over the toilet and threw up again, disgusted with himself. "I really am a monster."

When Jared was convinced he could stand up without throwing up, he entered the kitchen again. He wasn't incredibly hungry, but maybe a piece of toast or eggs would settle his stomach. But then he thought of Jensen, sitting in his bedroom and crying with terror.

Jared popped two pieces of toast in the toaster and scrambled eggs. He wasn't the greatest cook in the world, but even he couldn't screw up eggs and toast. When the food finished cooking, only slightly burned, Jared filled a glass with orange juice and stacked the food onto the plate. He carried it precariously up the stairs, still a little wobbly from the hangover. But he reached Jensen's door and knocked softly.

"Hi," Jared started. "I remember now. I remember what I said, and what I did. God, Jensen, I'm sorry. And I know you think I’m a total asshole who stole you from your family and dreams of ways to make your life miserable, but I'm not. I mean, I am an asshole. Definitely. But it doesn't really excuse what I did." He cleared his throat. "I have some food out here. Toast and eggs. I made it so it's a little burned, but I think it will still taste okay. Anyways. It's here if you want it."

Jared knew the door wouldn't open as long as he stood in front of it, so he went back into his room and curled under the covers. He wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
******  
  
Was Jared actually letting him eat? Or was this a trick? Lull Jensen into a false sense of security only to rip him apart all over again? But Jensen wasn’t idiot, and he wasn’t going to pass up food. Besides, Sandy had helped Jared, and she wouldn’t let Jared poison him. She wasn’t evil. At least, Jensen had to believe she wasn’t evil.

Jared apologized and Jensen wanted to jump out and hug Jared. Jensen was pissed to hell and terrified of the man, but Jensen craved physical affection. Going so long without so much as a squeeze on his shoulder was starting to make Jensen’s heart ache.

Even just a handshake would make the pain go away.

Jensen examined the handprint in the mirror again. His cheek was bruising slightly from the slap. Jared hadn’t come to his aid. The alpha looked like he _wanted_ to help Jensen, but he was obviously more concerned with what his friends would think of him. So much for the big, strong alpha. Jared was just a coward. He wasn’t fit to be the alpha of a pack if he was scared of his friends.

Jensen threw a blanket over the mirror. He didn’t want to see his sunken eyes or the dark shadows, much less the purple handprint on his too pale skin. He looked awful, more dead than alive. Before Jensen knew what he was doing, he opened the door and picked up the plate of food. It was warm and smelled good. He dug into the breakfast. Jensen was ravenous after going a day without food. God, he missed having food whenever he wanted it. Jensen didn’t realize how much he took it for granted until it was taken away from him.

Jared wasn’t a horrible cook. He said Sandy had helped him with breakfast, but regardless, everything tasted delicious. When he’d scraped his plate clean, he frowned and wished there was more.

Sandy opened the door quietly. “Jensen?”

Jensen jumped. “Hi, Sandy.”

Sandy entered the room and shut the door softly. She got one look at his face and her eyes turned dark. Jensen shrunk back slightly at the fierce anger. “Oh, Jensen, I’m not upset with you, sweetheart,” Sandy assured. She cupped Jensen’s face. “But I might kill that bitch.”

“It’s okay, Sandy. I’m okay.”

“Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Jensen had a bruise on his hip from falling, but didn’t mention that to Sandy. She would only get more upset. “No. It’s just the bruise.”

“I’ll get you an ice pack.”

“Really, Sandy, I’m fine.”

Sandy ignored him. “I’m going to go grab you some ice. Sit tight, I’ll be right back.”

Jensen sighed but let Sandy run downstairs. When she returned with a bag of ice wrapped in a dishtowel, she thrust it at him. “Put this on your face.”

Jensen pressed the bag against his cheek and hissed. It was freezing and the pressure on the bruise stung.

“Can you go now?” Jensen asked as politely as possible. “I just want to be alone.”

“Can I trust you to keep the ice on?”

“Yes,” Jensen promised. “I’ll keep it on.”

“Then I’ll leave. Try and get some sleep, you look horrible.”

“Thanks.”

Sandy shrugged. “Honestly is the best policy.”

Jensen lay back on the bed after Sandy was gone. His stomach growled loudly and demanded food. He couldn’t sleep when he was this hungry and contemplated getting up to make himself more breakfast. But then Jensen remembered that he had half a sandwich in the fridge. Jared had wrapped it up for him and scrawled his name on it in Sharpie, just like he said he would. Maybe Jensen could sneak down into the kitchen and grab the sandwich. He figured it was too much to risk, but his stomach growled and Jensen threw caution to the wind.

He opened and closed the door to his bedroom softly. Jared’s bedroom door was closed, so maybe he was sleeping off his hangover. Anyone that got drunk had to have a horrible hangover.

Not that Jensen _knew_ about hangovers. He’d seen his brother stagger in drunk occasionally and then whine and stay in bed all next day. But Jensen had never been drunk. He’d never even had a sip of alcohol. It didn’t smell good and if it made people sick and cranky, Jensen didn’t want to try it. _Liquid courage_ , he’d heard people call it. _Makes you feel good and happy_. Jensen decided they had a really strange view of happiness.

Jensen padded into the kitchen and opened the fridge. His sandwich was there, wrapped in wax paper. He peeled the wrapper off and it looked just as good as it had before, especially since he was hungry.

Jensen hummed happily around the first bite. He chewed slowly, because his momma always told him you tasted things better if you chewed slowly.

“Jensen?”

Jensen jumped and turned around in his chair. Jared stood against the counter with sleep-mussed hair and tired eyes. Jensen tensed on instinct, ready to run out of the room if there was a threat of him getting hurt. Jared looked sad.

“Jensen, I don’t know if you heard me, but-,”

“You’re sorry,” Jensen cut off. “I know.”

“You’re angry still,” Jared said softly.

“I’m not,” Jensen lied.

“You are.” Jared stepped closer and reached a hand out towards him. Jensen flinched involuntarily but Jared just brushed his fingers against the bruise. “Oh, Jensen, your face. I should have thrown her out as soon as she hit you. I should have thrown them all out.”

“It’s okay,” Jensen mumbled.

“It’s not. It’s not okay, and I feel like shit.” Jared laughed humorlessly. “God knows why I feel bad, but I do.”

Jared’s eyes looked genuinely remorseful and Jensen relaxed a little. _He was drunk_ , Jensen thought. _Alcohol makes people do stupid things. Maybe it wasn’t his fault._ He _didn’t hit me, after all. It was that girl._

Jared pulled his hand back suddenly. “I have to go,” he muttered. Jensen opened his mouth to say something but Jared left the kitchen as quickly as he had come.  

Jensen shook his head sadly. _Coward_.

 

 ****** 

Jared all but slammed the door behind him, breathing frantically. Jensen was _16_. And more than his young age, he was an Ackles! Jared’s prisoner! Jared was supposed to want Jensen to suffer, he was supposed to _invite_ Gen to hit Jensen. He was supposed to defend the pup, and he certainly wasn’t supposed to _care_ for the little runt. Jared’s lip curled angrily. “I am not going to let some stupid little pup ruin my reputation. I am an _alpha_. And if I want to rip him apart or chain him in the basement, it is well within my rights.”

Jared steadied his breathing and laughed at his stupidity. Of course he didn’t care for Jensen. It was the hangover making him emotional and stupid. Caring for a wolf more naïve that his baby cousin—ha! And Jensen actually believed Jared wanted him to be safe.

The handprint on Jensen’s cheek still annoyed Jared. Maybe he didn’t want anyone messing with his pup except for him. It couldn’t possibly be because Jared actually had feelings for the pup. _It is better to be feared than loved_.

Someone knocked on the door. “So help me, if that’s Chad, I’m going to throw him out on his ass,” Jared muttered. He yanked open the door. “What?”

“What’s got you in a bad mood?” Jared heard the amused voice of Jeffery Dean.

“Mr. Morgan, always a pleasure,” Jared drawled. “Brought me any gossip?”

“Can’t I just enjoy the pleasure of your company, Alpha?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Jeff, I told you not to call me that.”

Jeff laughed. “I miss the days where you wandered around calling me Uncle Jeff. You were the cutest kid, Jared. Chubby little thing, your brother thought you’d stay that way forever. But here you are, alpha of our pack!”

“Hopefully I’m no longer chubby.”

Jeff walked past Jared into the foyer and patted Jared on the shoulder. “No worries, Jared, you’re beautiful.”

“I hate you,” Jared muttered.

Jeff sat on the couch and looked as comfortable as if he lived there. Jeffery Dean was like his adopted uncle. When his dad was away on Alpha duties, Jeff would watch Gerald’s kids. “He spoiled you rotten,” Gerald joked every time he picked his kids up.

Jared sighed and sat across from Jeff. “So, JD, what can I do for you?”

“I heard through the grapevine _you_ have a houseguest. I’m a little offended you didn’t tell me. I had to hear it through Chad of all people.”

Jared winced. “I’m sorry. I haven’t had a lot of time.”

“No worries, kiddo.” Jeff smirked. “How is he?”

“Young,” Jared said honestly. “He’s 16.”

“So he is of age.”

“Barely,” Jared replied. “He’s terrified of his own shadow, JD. What am I supposed to do with him?”

“Well Chad suggested you lock him up, but I suppose he’s already given you his opinion.”

“Yeah. He told me drunkenly, but I got the gist of what he was suggesting.” Jared chewed on his lip. “I thought I could. It seems like it would be so easy, you know? Cuff him in the basement and feed him occasionally. But it’s impossible. He’s making me soft.”

“Who could have guessed that it would take a 16 year old boy, from the Ackles pack of all places, to soften up our Alpha?” Jeff teased.

“Oh shut it. I’m not that soft. You know I’d never go weak.”

“Compassion isn’t weakness, Jared,” Jeff said softly. “Sometimes I forget how young you are. Being an Alpha isn’t about being terrifying and closed off. It’s about being respected, and more than that, you have to respect your pack. You have to care for them as they care for you.”  

 “I do care about them!”

“Not like you should,” Jeff scolded. “Arrogance isn’t wisdom, and indifference isn’t strength.”

“Did you come over here to lecture me?”

“Someone has to. Would you rather I call Gerald over?”

Jared shuddered. If he heard his dad tell him he was making mistakes, Jared was hang his head with his tail between his legs. “My dad’s not the alpha anymore. I am.”

“He’s still your father.” Jeff clapped him on his shoulder. “Now, are you going to introduce me to your pup or not?”

“What part of ‘scared of his own shadow’ did you not get? He’d probably faint if he saw you.”

“I’m not _that_ intimidating.” Jeff paused. “Am I?”

“Not to me. To me you’re just Uncle Jeff. But to Jensen, you’re another wolf that’s looking to harm him.” Jared licked his lips nervously. “And… hemayhaveabruiseonhisfacefromGenhittinghim.”

Jeff’s eyes narrowed. “Come again?”

“I said,” Jared took a deep breath. “Gen hit Jensen. And now he has a bruise.”

“And that’s why he’d be scared of me, isn’t it boy?” When Jared didn’t answer, Jeff repeated. “Isn’t it, Jared?”

“I was drunk,” Jared said weakly. “I didn’t want him to get hurt.”

Jeff sighed. “Maybe Gerald should have waited a few more years before he gave you this position.”

Jared winced. He knew it was true, but it stung to have someone he admired as much as Jeff point it out. “I know.”

“Aw, kid.” Jeff pulled him into a hug. “We’re proud of you.”

“I should have waited,” Jared muttered. “I don’t know anything. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m careless and clueless. I need advice. God, JD, I wish my dad had given it to Jeff instead.”

“Your brother was too busy with his family.”

“I know. But he is older. Hell, Megan might be a better alpha than me. And she’s a beta!”

“Don’t underestimate betas, kid. I know a fair amount of fierce ones.”

“Megan gave me a black eye when she was 8 years old. Trust me, I wouldn’t underestimate her or any other betas for a minute.”

“Look, kid, I know you hate the lectures, but it’s for your own good. You know I only say these things because I love you.”

“Love you too, Uncle Jeff.” Jared groaned. “I should probably try and fix things with Jensen.”

“I know you don’t want to hear this…but would it be such a bad thing if you liked him? It might be nice to have a friend whose idea of a good time _isn’t_ going out and getting wasted. Or having sex,” Jeff added. “Just think about it.”

“Sure, I will,” Jared lied. “Thanks for stopping by.”

“Kicking me out already, kid?” Jeff’s eye twinkled.

“Sorry, old man. I’ve gotta… I dunno. Maybe I’ll stop by at Jeff’s. Or Megan’s. She has a boyfriend, you know. I’ve gotta make sure he’s treating her right.”

“You know how she hates that,” Jeff told him. “Her big Alpha brother scaring off every boy that she likes.”

“Hey, once I find a guy that doesn’t run away because he’s scared of me, I’ll know he’s good.”

“You and Jeff, I swear, are the most overprotective brothers I’ve ever met.”

Jared winked. “Nothing wrong with protecting our baby sister.”

Jeff chuckled. “I’ll see you later, kiddo. But stop by more often. I miss the little kid that used to sit on the floor and play with plastic cars.”

“Shove off, JD.”

“Just messing with you, kid.” Jeff sighed. “Though I do miss those days.”

“You and every other adult. I’m all grown up now, JD.”

“You are pretty old now.” Jeff hugged him tightly. “But you’ve still got a lot of growing to do.”

 

 *******

The playground was almost void of cheer. Sure, kids were playing on the monkey bars and rocking on the swings, but their laughter was muted and the parents could hardly smile. Donna’s heart ached. Mackenzie was playing on the slide and smiling but Donna could barely give her daughter a fond look. Jensen was the one that took Mackenzie to the park. He pushed her and the other kids on the swings, he joked around with them and made sure they were safe.

Now there was nothing. Just empty laughter and fake smiles.

“Momma?”

Donna turned her head down to look at Mackenzie. “Yeah, baby?”

“When is Jensen going to come home?”

Donna’s eyes dampened. “I don’t know, baby,” Donna whispered. “I don’t know.”


	5. In Sickness and In Health

It took a week for the bruise to heal. The handprint turned an ugly yellow color before fading away completely. Jensen had now been in Jared’s house for 14 days. It feels less foreign than it did in the beginning now that Jensen has a routine. Wake up, scrounge for breakfast if Sandy hasn’t already made it, and go into the library. But now he sits in the back corner, where he’s near impossible to find. Around lunchtime, Sandy brings in some kind of snack. Dinner is late, so Jensen can avoid eating with Jared. Then Jensen goes to sleep, and the next day he wakes up and does it all over again.

He expected it to be monotonous after a while, and sometimes it is, but Jensen always thinks clearer with routine. It’s easier to forget he’s a prisoner when he has his whole day planned out. On rare occasions, he and Sandy will go for a walk. The first time it happened, Jensen almost had a panic attack in fear of what Jared would Sandy. Sandy soon calmed him by saying that it was Jared’s idea. It was nice to know Jared trusted him enough to let Jensen wander outside without Jared, and Jensen had to remind himself that he didn’t like the alpha.

It’s 15 days living with Jared when Jensen gets sick. Really, really sick. He felt like death.

Jensen woke up in the middle of the night feeling like something was gnawing at his stomach. He barely made into the bathroom before he was puking up the contents of his stomach, and possibly some internal organs.

Jensen continued to throw up even after all that came out was mucus. When his body was completely empty, Jensen dry-heaved. His lungs hurt and he realized he was crying.

Jensen slipped onto the cool tile and pressed his face against the surface. His body was burning up and the tile helped clear his head. Oh god, Jared’s room was right next to his. If he woke up Jared with his puking, Jared would be pissed. Another wave of nausea hit him but only half of it made it into the toilet. Chunks of something got on his chest and his floor. He cursed himself for sleeping without a shirt because the slimy substance on his skin made Jensen double over the toilet and throw up all over again.

Eventually Jensen just lay down on the floor with his cheeks against the tile. He didn’t care if he was lying in his own sick; Jensen just wanted to curl up and die. His head felt dizzy and white spots dotted his eyes before things went black.

 

 *****

It sounded like something was dying. Jared tried to identify the sounds coming from Jensen’s bedroom, but it sounded mostly like his pup was in intense pain. When Jared became more alert, Jared knew the sound was someone throwing up. _Oh, the poor thing’s sick_. Jared grabbed a shirt and sweatpants and staggered next door. His tiny pup was lying on the ground with no signs of movement.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Jared ran into the bathroom and grabbed his pup’s wrist. “Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead.” He let out a huge sigh of relief when the faint beat of a pulse sounded. “Okay. Alright.”

Jared examined Jensen. There was vomit in the toilet and against the edge and it looked like Jensen had spots of his vomit on his chest. From the spot on his pajama bottoms, it looked like Jensen had wet his pants, and there were tear tracks on his face. There was a tiny cut on his face, probably from falling onto the edge of the bathtub.

Jared grabbed a washcloth and turned on the faucet. He waited for the water to get warm before dampening the cloth and cleaning off Jensen. He wiped his chest and face and scooped Jensen into his arms.

Beads of sweat dotted Jensen’s forehead and he was shivering. Fever. Jared gently lay him down on the bed and eased Jensen’s pants off. Jensen was left in his boxers and Jared took a deep breath. He didn’t want to leave Jensen in the pee-soaked underwear, but it could definitely be crossing a line if he stripped Jensen. But his pup whimpered in his sleep and Jared eased the boxers off.

Jared tried to avoid looking at Jensen’s dick, but god, it was right there. He cleaned Jensen off as quickly as possible before finding another pair of underwear and some sweatpants. Jared re-clothed Jensen gently and tucked the covers around him, throwing the dirty clothes into the laundry basket. Jensen whined and kicked the blankets back off.

“I know, I know you’re hot, but you have to keep the blankets on,” Jared soothed. “It’s okay, Jensen, we’re going to make you feel better.” Jared smoothed down Jensen’s hair and yelled, “Sandy!”

Sandy’s quick footfalls raced up the stairs and the door to Jensen’s room slammed open. “Jensen!” She looked at Jared. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, I heard him throwing up and I came in to check on him. He was passed out on the floor.”

“He’s conscious? Alive?”

“Alive, yes, conscious… well, he was passed out when I found him but I think he’s sleeping now. But he has a fever and he wouldn’t wake up.”

“Alright. I’ll clean up the bathroom, you call Sera. Is he hot?”

“Burning,” Jared replied. “And shivering.”

“So he’s got a fever. Call Sera quickly.”

Jared nodded and grabbed the landline in Jensen’s room. He dialed the number he had memorized and it rang twice before Sera’s familiar voice answered, “Yes?”

“Sera, I’m so sorry, I feel terrible, but Jensen—the Ackles boy—he’s sick. He’s got a fever and he won’t wake up. Sera, what do I do?”

“Put a cold washcloth on his head and make sure he has a trashcan nearby in case he needs to throw up.” Jared heard rustling in the background that sounded like covers being pushed back.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Gimme five minutes, I’ll be right over.”

“Sera, it’s almost 2 am-,”

“I’m getting in the car as we speak, Jared.”

“Oh, Sera, you’re the best.”

“Damn right I am. See you in five.”

Jared hung up and called to Sandy, “Get a cold washcloth! Sandy said we should put it on his forehead to try and bring down the fever.”

Sandy rushed out and placed the cloth in Jared’s hand. It was cold and dripping and Jared placed it on Jensen. Jensen shuddered and let out a shaky breath.

It seemed like a lot longer than five minutes when Sera appeared at the bedroom floor, medical equipment in had. “Hi, Alpha.”

“Dr. Gamble.” Jared gestured at Jensen. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You’ve got the washcloth. You said he was throwing up? I think he might have the flu.”

“The flu? Are you kidding? When I had the flu I threw up for a day and then was fine!”

“You’re an alpha. Lucky bastard, you’ve got a stronger immune system than the rest of us. Especially given that Jensen’s so young… okay. You get a bucket of cold water and I’m going to examine my patient.”

Sera pressed her hands against Jensen’s ribs and felt his chest. She slid her stethoscope on and pulled out some other fancy medical stuff that made Jared shudder. “Are you going to poke holes in him?”

“Relax. It’s just a needle in case I have to put something in him immediately. I doubt it will be necessary.” Sera smiled kindly. “Just get some cold water. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Jared nodded. He felt like a robot as he walked to the bathroom. Sandy handed him a bucket she pulled out of thin air and Jared turned the shower faucet on to fill the bucket faster. The bathroom smelled like vinegar and cleaning products.

Sera smiled at him when he returned. “Go downstairs and drink some tea. It’ll help ease the nerves.”

Jared didn’t think he could find the tea he was so tired, much less brew it. “I’m on it,” Sandy said. “Just come downstairs and try and relax. Dr. Gamble is the best doctor in town. Jensen will be _fine_.”

Sandy made some green tea for Jared and he didn’t care that it burned his tongue. “I’m so tired.”

“It’s two in the morning. Go back to bed. I can wait for Sera.”

Jared really didn’t want to go to sleep without finding out what happened with Jensen. But he was almost asleep as it was and might drift off into his tea. Luckily, Sera came downstairs at that moment.

Sandy stood up. “How is he?”

Dr. Gamble smiled. “He’s going to be just fine. He just needs some sleep and here’s some antibiotics.” Sandy handed him a box of pills. “One in the morning, one at night. He’ll be fine in at most a week.”

“A _week_? What the hell is taking so long?”

“Well, he’s an omega, Jared, these things hit him hard. Which reminds me. I’m going to write you a prescription for suppressants. When he goes into heat it’s really going to suck.” She handed him a piece of paper. “Take that to the drugstore and they’ll give you what you need.”

“Wait. Rewind. Jensen’s an _omega?_ ” Jared exclaimed. “He can’t be!”

Sera cocked her head. “Why not?”

“His parents are Donna and Alan Ackles! His brother is an alpha, his sister is a beta! Jensen _can’t_ be an omega. Not with his parentage.”

Sera smiled like Jared was an adorable, confused kid. “Anyone can be an omega. As far as omegas go, Jensen is stronger than most. And though he’s small now, he’s probably going to be over 6 feet when he’s done growing. By no means is that a regular omega’s height. I suppose you could say his heritage makes him stronger, but honestly, it’s just Jensen.”

“I can’t… huh…” Jared shook his head out. Jensen Ackles, the clever schemer and son of two of the strongest pack leaders in history, is an omega.

Sandy didn’t seem as disturbed or surprised. “I’ll make sure he takes his antibiotics and take care of the suppressants. Thanks for coming out, Sera, I know that it must suck getting up at such a horrid time.”

Sera waved it off. “No worries, none at all. It’s my job to take care of people.”  

 “Regardless. We appreciate it.”

Sera smiled at both of them and then yawned. “Well, if you excuse me, I’m going back to bed. You both should too. Jensen will be fine. Make sure he drinks, though, because he’ll get dehydrated if he throws up all the liquid without replenishing it.”

Sandy smiled. “On it. Thank you so much.”

Sera waved goodbye and left with her giant medical bag. “He’s going to be okay,” Sandy repeated to a shocked Jared.

“He’s an omega.”

Sandy sighed. “So what? There are omegas in your pack.”

“He’s the son of Alan and Donna Ackles!”

“Jared, I’m really exhausted. We can continue this fun and idiotic conversation tomorrow. Okay?”

“Okay.” Jared trudged back up the stairs and stopped at Jensen’s room, peeking his head inside. He looked less feverish and wasn’t shaking. His breathing was easy and he was peaceful in sleep.

Jared entered his own room and flopped down on the bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

 ***** 

Jensen wasn’t really coherent. All he could think was _painpainpain_ and _sicksicksick_. Sandy brought him water and a piece of toast in the morning with the instructions to drink all the water and swallow the tiny pink pill that she said would make him feel better. So far it hadn’t had any effect. His head throbbed and his throat burned. His stomach was doing jumping jacks.

Around noon—or what seemed like noon—Jensen heard Jared and Sandy whispering outside his room. The sickness must have muddled his head, because Jensen thought Jared sounded concerned. It must be Jensen craving any sort of love. His mom made him chicken soup when he was sick and sang him lullabies while Mackenzie read him picture books. No one made him chicken soup here, and Jensen’s head was so fuzzy he couldn’t comprehend a picture book, much less recall one from memory.

Sandy poked her head into the room. She’d refused to let Jensen close the door, saying that she needed to be able to hear Jensen if he needed anything. Right now he was chewing on a piece of toast, taking tiny bites of the crust and forcing himself to swallow. Each bite went down like acid. Jensen put down the toast, the crust nibbled off and the golden surface smeared with butter.

“Hey.” Jared’s head appeared in the doorway, his tall frame silhouetted by the light in the hallway.

Jensen was too tired to do anything except reply, “Hi.”

“How do you feel?”

“Sluggish,” Jensen said honestly. “And sick.” Jensen must have been sicker than he thought, because it almost looked like Jared was concerned.

“That sucks.” Jared shifted uncomfortably. “I came to see if you needed anything.”

“Not really.” Jensen doubled over, coughing furiously. A glass of water appeared by his face and Jensen drank greedily. Jared stood above him, tipping the glass into his mouth. “Sorry,” Jensen said. His voice was raspy.

“For what? Coughing? You’re sick. It’s fine.” Jared smoothed the covers down. “How’s your throat?”

“It burns,” Jensen admitted. He hadn’t noticed until Jared brought it up, but now the pain hit him full force.

“I can get you some tea. Or soup,” Jared offered. “I know how awful it is to be sick.”

“I thought Alpha’s didn’t get sick?”

“No, they can. Not so bad when they’re older, but as a kid they’re just as susceptible as anyone else. I got pneumonia when I was 8. I thought I was dying. They made me take horrible grape flavored antibiotics. Since I wasn’t old enough for the pill, it was a liquid. And it was awful.” Jared scrunched up his face in distaste.

Jensen couldn’t help it. He giggled at Jared’s expression but it turned into a cough. Jared handed him a glass of water again and Jensen swallowed a few mouthfuls. His throat ached when he swallowed and Jensen fell back under the covers.

“I’m going to make you some soup,” Jared said. “It won’t make you throw up, and it’ll help your throat.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I should,” Jared replied. His eyes flickered to the place Jensen’s bruise used to be. _Of course,_ Jensen thought. _He’s being nice out of obligation. He doesn’t_ actually _care._ The thought made him strangely sad. Jared pushed Jensen’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. “I’ll go get you some soup. Try and get a little sleep, okay?”

 _I don’t have to do anything you tell me_. “Okay.” Jensen shut his eyes and sank back into the pillows and blankets. His body was exhausted, but his mind was whirling. Jared’s concerned eyes, his description of the horrible grape antibiotics, the way his hand ran through Jensen’s hair—

No, no, this was not the time to think about these things. It was just the flu making Jensen’s mind fuzzy. Jared was still the same asshole that he was when Jensen first met him.

But the irritating voice in the back of his head told him he was wrong. Over and over again, it nagged that Jared wasn’t the same monster that Jensen believed Jared to be. Maybe Sandy was right, and Jared was just stupid sometimes. Maybe he really _was_ an okay guy. Someone who cared about other people. Someone who cared about Jensen.

The door creaked open. “Jensen? I have some soup for you.” Jensen didn’t answer and hoped Jared would believe he was sleeping.

A heavy weight sank on to the bed. “I’m going to put it on the night stand. You don’t have to drink it. And if it gets cold, just shout. Sandy’s out right now visiting her sister and she won’t be back until tomorrow. So as much as you must hate it, you’re going to have to let me help you.” A large hand ran through Jensen’s hair. It felt good against his throbbing headache. “So. Here’s the soup and… just yell if you need something else.” The hand cupped Jensen’s face gently and then the weight lifted from his bed.

When the door clicked shut, Jensen opened his eyes. He struggled to sit up. Steam floated up from the bowl of soup beside his bed and it looked hot and wonderful. Just the thought of drinking the hot broth made his throat feel better. Jensen lifted the soup and sipped slowly. The stinging eased and his stomach settled with the feel of something inside it.

The soup was really good and Jensen wondered if Sandy or Jared made it. It had small pieces of chicken and noodles in addition to the hot liquid. All too soon, Jensen had finished the soup. He wondered if Jared could bring him more.

Jensen was soon aware of how gross he felt. He hadn’t showered in at least two days and his body itched from sweat. “Jared!” Jensen croaked. “Jared!” Jensen tried to say louder.

Footsteps hurried up the steps and Jensen’s door opened cautiously. The flood of light made Jensen blink rapidly to adjust. “What’s up?” Jared asked.

“I need…” Jensen blushed. “Um, I feel kind of gross and I wanted to, um, get clean.”

Jared shifted. “Do you want a bath or a shower?”

A shower would probably be better to get clean, but the idea of soaking in warm water was too tempting. “Bath.” Jensen was tomato red.

Jared nodded. “I’ll go run a bath. Sit tight.”

Jensen snuggled into the warm blankets. It was nice to be taken care of. The sound of running water came from the bathroom and it started to lull Jensen to sleep. The sound of Jared murmuring, “Jensen, the bath is ready,” in Jensen’s ear brought him back to the real world.

Jensen groaned and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. The idea of a bath was suddenly less appealing, compared to the warmth of his bed. Jared chuckled softly. “Come on, Jensen.”

“Not moving,” Jensen protested.

Jared laughed again, and then Jensen felt arms lifting him out from the covers. He squeaked but Jared’s arms held him strongly. “Relax,” Jared said. Jensen could feel the rumble of his voice as he rested against Jared’s chest. It was a little embarrassing that Jensen had to be carried into the bathroom, but Jensen doubted he could have walked to the bathroom without wobbling and collapsing.

Jared put Jensen down on the rug beside the bathroom. “Um, so… I’ll leave you to it then. You can-,”

“Yell if I need anything,” Jensen finished. “I got it.” He realized that sounded sort of rude and added, “Thanks.”

Jared flashed him a big grin and exited the bathroom. “Leave the door unlocked!” Jared called from the other side of the door. “I’m not willing to break down the door to get to you.”

“Okay!” Not like Jensen could muster up the energy to walk to the door and lock it anyways. He stripped his clothes off and tested the water with his hand. It was wonderfully warm without burning his skin. Jensen climbed into the tub. His muscles unwound as soon as he was submerged. The sticky feeling of sweat and illness began to slip away from his body. Jensen grabbed the soap and scrubbed his body clean. When he was satisfied with his state of cleanliness, Jensen rested his head against the back of the tub and sank into the water. A sigh of contentment echoed through his chest.

Resting in the bathtub was the most relaxed Jensen had been in the entire stay at Jared’s house. He closed his eyes and stopped thinking so hard. His mind just wandered and Jensen let it take him where it may.

Jensen thought of Josh kicking the ball around in the backyard with him. He thought of little Mackenzie laughing on the swing and his mom lecturing the two of them when they came back with skinned knees, muddy hands, and bright smiles. He missed his family. The ache in his chest was dulled, but if someone gave Jensen the option of staying with Jared or doing back to the ones he loved, Jensen would choose his family in a heartbeat.

But Jared… Jared with his dimples and his captivating eyes, Jared with his huge arms that could lift Jensen so easily, Jared’s sweet smile—

Oh fuck. Now was not the time for Stockholm Syndrome. Jensen closed his eyes and tried to shut down his brain. Apparently, even when Jensen wasn’t thinking, he was thinking of Jared.

 

 ***** 

Jared tried to block out the image of Jensen soaking in the bathtub, but his mind kept wandering back to naked, omega Jensen. _Control yourself_ , Jared scolded. _You’re an alpha, you have more control than this. You are stronger than this_. Jared grabbed the empty soup bowl and jogged downstairs. The soup was still on the stove and probably still warmed. Jared filled the bowl again, taking deep, steadying breaths.

“Jared!” Jensen called from upstairs. His voice sounded hoarse.

“Coming!” Jared shouted back. He took the stairs two at a time until he was outside Jensen’s bathroom door. Jared put the soup down on Jensen’s nightstand. “What do you need?”

“I’m done,” Jensen croaked. “But I can’t… I’m tired and I…”

“Can I open the door?” Jared asked quietly.

Jensen hesitated, and then replied, “Yes.”

Jared opened the door. Jensen was seated in the bathtub but foam from bubbles floated on the surface. If Jared focused purely on Jensen’s face, they could avoid a potentially awkward situation.

“Hey, Jensen,” Jared said softly. His little pup looked sick and tired. “Feel better?”

Jensen hummed. “The bath felt nice.”

“Good.” Jared grabbed the towel. “Do you want help getting up?”

Jensen blushed. “I’m so tired—I just can’t-,”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Jared hushed. “You’re sick. Of course you’re tired.”

Jensen was still red. Jared pushed his sleeves up and bent over to loop and arm under Jensen’s back. The other went around his knees and he lifted Jensen out of the tub. The water splashed and little droplets dripped off Jensen. Jared shifted the pup’s weight to one arm and used the other to wrap him in a towel. Jensen had goosebumps from the cooler air so Jared wrapped him tighter in the towel and hugged him into his chest.

“Will you help me get dressed?” Jensen asked quietly. He looked so embarrassed.

If it were anyone else, Jared would tease them for needing help getting dressed. But Jensen, pale and tired from the flu, stared up at him with helpless, green eyes—wow they were green—and Jared set Jensen down on the bed. He grabbed Jensen’s sweatpants and a clean pair of underwear.

Fuck, did Jensen want Jared to put the clothes on him? If Jared allowed his hands to get close to Jensen’s dick…

 _He’s_ 16 _for Christ’s sake_! _I should not be lusting after a 16 year old_. Jared bit his lip and slid Jensen’s underwear on quickly, avoiding looking at the little wolf. He eased the sweatpants on next, but Jensen’s hand stopped him. “Too hot,” Jensen whined.

“At least put a shirt on,” Jared urged.

“’M hot.”

“I know, Jensen,” Jared noticed Jensen’s eyes were drooping shut slowly. “But we need to keep you clothed.”

Jensen tugged on Jared's sleeve. "I feel sick."

"Like you're going to throw up?"

Jensen nodded sleepily and tugged at Jared's shirt again. "Sick." 

"Alright, c'mere." Jared helped Jensen walk to the bathroom and pushed the rug by the toilet so Jensen could kneel on something soft. The little pup started heaving as soon as he bent his head over the toilet. Jared kept combing his fingers through Jensen's hair in an attempt to sooth the sick little thing.

When Jensen looked up at Jared with wet eyes and whispered, "'S all gone," Jared rinsed out Jensen's mouth and carried him back into the bedroom. 

Jensen’s eyes were steadily closing. He put up no protest when Jared slid a shirt over Jensen’s head and tucked him under the covers. “Sleep well, Jensen,” Jared breathed. He combed Jensen’s hair out of his eyes. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kind of short! i haven't had a lot of time. but i need to know: i'm thinking of adding a Jared, Jensen, and Sandy Christmas. yes or no?

Jensen rolled around in the covers. He was too hot and too cold at the same time. But he felt better than he had in a week. The feeling of impending death had faded to a dull ache. He yawned and realized exactly how hungry he was. It’d been days since he’d eaten anything other than soup or small pieces of toast.

His stomach growled in demand of food. “Sandy!” His voice was stronger than he had been.

A figure appeared in the doorway, but it wasn’t Sandy. Jared’s tall figure leaned against the doorframe, a cautious smile on his face. “She’s still at her sister’s.”

“When will she be back?” Jensen asked. He was suddenly incredibly aware of his bare chest. He pulled the covers up to hide his pale, skinny frame.

“Soon,” Jared said. “Her sister was missing her and I told her I had things covered here…” Jared shrugged. “Do you want me to call her and ask her to come back?”

On one hand, yes, Jensen wanted that very badly. On the other hand, Sandy deserved some time off from babysitting Jensen. “No, that’s okay.” Jensen’s stomach growled again, loud enough for it to be heard all the way across the room.

“I’ll go get you breakfast,” Jared said.

“No!” Jensen exclaimed. “I mean, you’ve taken care of me enough. I can do it myself.”

Jared raised an eyebrow but didn’t protest. “When you have a free opportunity, we need to talk.”

Well, that didn’t sound ambiguous at all. “About what?”

“When you have a moment,” Jared said. He closed the door, leaving Jensen completely confused and more than a little bit scared.

Jensen snuggled back under the covers. He didn’t feel like having the conversation quite yet.

When Jensen woke up again, his growling stomach refused to be ignored. It was around noon and Jensen opened the door, intending to go down and get food. In his rust, he almost stepped on the steaming plate that had been resting in front of his door. It had eggs and bacon and toast and in handwriting too neat to be a boy’s, a note said _no nuts_ _J_.

Jensen smiled. Sandy was home. Jensen almost liked Sandy’s mothering; it reminded Jensen of his own mom. Fluttering around and making sure everything was fine—that was all mother.

Jensen remembered Jensen wanted to talk to him. He bit his nail nervously. What could Jared possibly have to say to him? Did Jensen do something wrong? Oh god, what if he got Jared sick? Or if that horrid woman, the brunette, came back and Sandy wasn’t here to protect him?

“Stop it,” Jensen scolded himself. “You’re making things up. Jared’s not going to do anything to hurt you. Or let that other woman hurt you. Stop freaking out about this.”

Jensen ate as slowly as possible. Jensen wanted to put off the inevitable confrontation, even though he knew he was probably better to get the conversation over with quickly so he could come back and rest. When the last bite of egg was gone, Jensen brushed off the crumbs on his pants. It was no use putting the talk off any longer.

Jensen tread with caution down to the kitchen. Jared was sitting on a barstool reading a book, a half eaten plate of pancakes sitting beside him. Jensen cleared his throat and mumbled, “Hi.”

Jared jumped in surprise. “Jensen! You scared me!”

“Sorry,” Jensen muttered.

“S’okay, no worries.” He gestured at the seat beside him. “Come sit.”

It wasn’t a request, it was an order. Jensen obediently took his place beside Jared and waited for him to continue. Jared looked surprisingly awkward and Jensen asked, “Is everything okay?”

Jared combed a hand through his hair. “Well, um, Sera told me something when you were sick, and um…” Jared blushed and held out a bottle of pills. “She prescribed these.”

Jensen took the bottle, expecting vitamins or more antibiotics, and froze when the word _suppressants_ flashed on the bottle. Jensen felt embarrassed and angry at the same time. “Oh.”

“I didn’t know you were an omega,” Jared blurted. “I didn’t suspect, given your brother and your dad…” Jared avoided his gaze.

Jensen’s anger simmered beneath his skin. “What do you want me to say, Jared? Do you want me to tell you how my dad wouldn’t look me in the eye when I went through puberty and became… _this_? Do you want me to tell you how my mother pitied me? What about how my brother stopped inviting me to play football with him?” Jensen’s voice rose. “Do you want me to tell you that my mom locked me away in the house to ‘protect me’? I don’t need protection! Not from any knot head alpha or-or-or _anything!_ But I know why she really kept me at home. I know she didn’t want me to go outside and reveal to everyone that her son was an omega. It took years of convincing for her to even let me go to public school or the park with my friends. I could spend all day telling you how ashamed my family is of me, how much I’m ashamed of myself!”

“Your parents love you.”

“I know that!” Jensen yelled. “I know they love me! It doesn’t mean they’re proud of me. They haven’t been proud of me in a long time.”

“That’s why you accepted. That’s why you came with me,” Jared realized. “You wanted to protect your pack—but you also want to prove yourself. You wanted to show your family that you can do things on your own. And that’s why they wanted so badly to keep you. They thought you would fail.”

Every piece of the puzzle fell into place, and Jensen watched Jared’s face fill with comprehension. “Yes,” Jensen admitted. “I wanted them to know I could do it.” He snorted. “I’m sure they’re thinking how I must have cracked by now. That I’m hiding in the corner like the pathetic omega that I am.”

“You’re not pathetic,” Jared said quietly. “You were brave for stepping up like that. Whether or not you wanted to prove yourself, it still took a lot of courage.”

“I hate being an omega.”

Jared reached out a hand and touched Jensen’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not really the same thing, but I know a lot of my family members are waiting for me to fail at being alpha. Sometimes I think I will.”

Jensen looked at Jared in amazement. “You don’t—I mean, you seem so confident.”

Jared shrugged. “I have to, don’t I? No use proving them right.”

Jensen folded his hands in his lap. “I wish every night I wasn’t an omega. That I wasn’t so pathetically weak, and I didn’t need-,” He shook the pill bottle, “-these.”

“Did… did any alpha ever try and, um…” Jared trailed off.

“Claim me? A few strays. A nomad pack came through our territory once. Unmated alphas believe they have a claim to an omega. That’s not how it works.” He shrugged. “I was 14.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed. “Which pack?”

“I don’t remember. It was a group of outcasts, really. The biggest one was Michael Weatherly. Big, arrogant, and selfish alpha. Josh almost ripped his head off when he found out Weatherly tried to claim me. I haven’t had much trouble with alphas since.”

“I don’t think you’re weak,” Jared said. “I know that you hate me, and you think I don’t understand you, but… but I don’t hate you. I think you’re stronger than people give you credit for.”

Jensen didn’t know how to react to that, and stared open mouthed at Jared. The alpha smiled softly and stood up. “I’m going to go organize some folders. I’ll be in my office, so if you need something… that’s where I’ll be.”

Jensen nodded, still trying to comprehend Jared’s compliment. When he was alone in the kitchen, he dropped his head onto the counter and tried to muddle through his thoughts.

 

 

 *****

Jared’s heart ached for the tiny omega. Jared hadn’t been lying; he really did think the omega was stronger than people assumed he was. Sure, it had been a little weird to say that, but Jensen looked like he was going to cry while he described how people didn’t respect him because of his anatomy.

Jensen affected him stronger than Jared realized.

The words on the paper looked like black smudges. Jared had papers to organize and fill out, but his head hurt and nothing made sense to him anymore. He wanted Jensen out of his head. If Jared knew that he’d become soft over the kid, Jared never would have suggested taking Jensen in the treaty. He should have taken Josh. Having Josh, the proud alpha, under his control would certainly be amusing. But on the other hand, Josh was much more likely to attempt to assassinate Jared.

 _You’ve got a lot of growing to do_. Jeff’s words echoed in Jared’s head. Maybe Jared wasn’t as mature as the alpha of a pack should be, but it didn’t change the fact that Jared _is_ the alpha of the pack.

And he was grown up enough to know how to take care of his pack. His father taught him diplomacy as soon as he was old enough to walk. Gerald taught him to be fierce and merciless while thinking cleverly and wisely. It seemed as though everyone knew Jared would be the alpha.

There was the occasional day when Jared wished he wasn’t the alpha. He wished that he could find a mate and have a family. No more filling out papers and settling arguments. No more pack meetings or responsibilities. Jared could sleep around, he could get drunk.

But if he gave up the position, there wouldn’t be another Padalecki to fill the spot. His older brother, Jeff, had made his feeling about becoming alpha very clear, and Megan was too free-spirited. Unless Jared wanted to hand over the title to another family, he had to be the alpha.

Someone knocked on the door. “Come in!” Jared called.

To Jared’s surprise, Jensen entered the room. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Jared smiled. “What’s up, Jen?”  _Where did the nickname come from?_

Jensen chewed on his lip. “I dunno. Figured you could use some company. I can—I should—I’ll leave.”

“No, stay,” Jared encouraged. “You’re right. It’s lonely in here with just my papers to keep me company.”

“Sounds dull.” Jensen blushed at his bluntness. “Sorry.”

“It is.” Jared grinned. “Good thing I’ve got company. I can bore you, too, so I don’t suffer alone.”

“Ha, ha.” Jensen was actually smiling. It was timid and somewhat hidden, but the scared, angry boy had vanished. It made Jared’s heart swell with happiness. “What’re you working on?”

Jared held up the papers. “Sorting out some trial things. Trying to figure out how to navigate the law.”

“You need to look at it from an outsiders point of view,” Jensen said.

Jared raised an eyebrow. “I am.”

“No, you’re looking at it like it’s a debate of your pack. Yes, I know, that’s what it is, but you can’t ever be sure you’re doing the right thing if you let bias get in the way. Act like it’s an offense in another pack and determine what you’d do.”

“Is that what your dad does?”

“It’s what I do.” Jensen picked at a string on his sweatpants. “I was preparing to be the next alpha.” He didn’t meet Jared’s eyes.

“Trust me, it’s not all it’s chalked up to be,” Jared tried.

“Maybe so. But I’ve been preparing my whole life for something that’s never going to happen.” Jensen snorted. “I couldn’t even call myself the pack alpha. I’d have to mate for it. Mate a _real_ alpha. And who knows if anyone would listen to me, even if I _were_ head of the pack? Of course, none of it matters now,” Jensen said bitterly.

“I’m sorry,” Jared said honestly. Sometimes he really did regret taking the little pup. It was evident that Jared had pretty much ruined Jensen’s life.

“I’m not angry,” Jensen said. “Sad… yes. But I’m not angry. You did what you had to, just like I did what I had to.”

“Sometimes I think I should have taken Josh,” Jared attempted a joke. Jensen’s eyes flashed with anger, but then they softened.

“One of you would have ended up dead.” Jensen smiled, but this time Jared knew it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Josh.

“You miss him.”

“I looked up to him my whole life, you know?” Jensen said. “He was always there. And now he’s not. I feel lost.” Jensen blushed, and it made Jared think that Jensen hadn’t wanted Jared to know all that.

“Well,” Jared said. “Let’s find you.”

 

Jensen was growing. Jared hadn’t expected the boy to _stop_ growing, but he was inching up slowly. His muscles were becoming more defined as well and Jared often found himself staring at the wolf as he moved about the house.

Jensen didn’t totally trust Jared, that much Jared knew, but it didn’t bother Jared as much. He used to roll his eyes at Jensen’s shyness and want to slap the boy when he stared witheringly at Jared. But now the boy fascinated Jared. The angry glares Jensen sent him diminished quickly. One or two was tossed his direction occasionally, but that couldn’t be helped. Jensen wandered around the house freely and even entered rooms that Jared was already in. When Jared put a movie on, Jensen hid behind the corner of the wall and watched it as well. It wasn’t at all secretive or subtle, but Jared didn’t call him on it. It was cute.

Jared would sit in his office some days pretending to do paperwork. The alpha could never focus on the papers, and spent the hours convincing himself that Jensen was still the annoying little pup, and more than that, Jared’s prisoner.

Of course, when you grow, your clothes don’t grow with you. Jared noticed that most of Jensen’s clothes were too small on him, and although Jared didn’t protest at the tight shirt stretched across Jensen’s muscles, he knew Jensen needed new clothing.

“Sandy,” Jared said. “Jensen needs new clothes.”

“Ya think?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Can you just buy him some more clothes? I’ll give you my credit card.”

“ _Or_ we could take him shopping to make sure the clothes fit.”

“Why is there a ‘we’? I plan to stay out of this.”

Sandy gave him an exasperated stare. “You want to send Jensen _Ackles_ into a crowded mall full of members from the Padalecki pack? Defended by a beta that’s barely five feet tall? Good plan, Jared, really well thought out.”

“Sandy, I can’t go out there. I mean, I can’t go out with Jensen. You _know_ what people will say.”

“I’m not sending a defenseless little pup alone,” Sandy replied firmly.

“Well _I’m_ not going with him.”

Sandy glared at him, and that’s how Jared found himself in Central Antonio Mall, guiding around a terrified looking Jensen.

“We’ll only be here a little while,” Jared assured. “Sweatpants, jeans, some shirts and jackets, and then we’re out of here.”

The mall was just outside of Padalecki pack boundaries. It was on human territory, so wolves and humans mixed together here. When someone stopped and stared at Jensen a little too long, Jared knew it wasn’t a human.

But when they entered the clothing store, Jensen caught looks from salespeople and customers alike. Jared knew most of the people in here were humans, so why were they… _oh_.

It’s not like Jared didn’t notice Jensen was attractive. Actually, saying Jensen is attractive is almost an insult, because Jensen was much more than attractive. And when several eyes looked at him like a piece of meat, Jared contemplated ripping their throats out.

Sandy always told him he had an irrational possessive streak.

“Do you see anything you like?” Jared asked Jensen.

“I dunno,” Jensen murmured. He didn’t meet anyone’s eyes, not even Jared’s. Well, he rarely met Jared’s, so that was nothing new.

“Okay, how about I pick some clothes, and you can wait in the dressing room? That way you don’t have to worry about all the clothes.” _Or the people_.

“Can I help you?” A perky little salesman appeared by his side. His eyes glanced briefly at Jared, but returned to Jensen. _He’s sixteen!_ Jared wanted to yell. _Keep your perverted little eyes off him!_

“We’re good,” Jared said stiffly. The salesman—it read _James_ on his nametag—looked disappointed.

“Well, I’m happy to help.” He flashed a dazzling grin at Jensen, and the little pup blushed. Jensen could have burned a hole in the floor with the intensity of his stare.

Jared stepped between the James’ lustful leer and Jensen, guiding the small boy away from him and closer to the dressing rooms. He grabbed a handful of shirts and handed them to Jensen. “Here, try these on for now. I’ll go get some pants, okay?”

Jensen nodded obediently and shut the door. Jared heard the lock click, and he almost felt relieved that no one would be able to get inside the room without force. Goddamn possessive streak.

Jared sorted through different racks of clothing, finding some warm sweatshirts and comfortable pants. He brought them back to Jensen’s room and knocked on the door. “Jensen? I have more clothes!”

The door opened and Jensen stood there, arms outstretched for the clothing.

Shirtless.

Jared’s throat went dry. Jensen was downright _sexy_. Jared shoved the clothes at Jensen and turned away hurriedly. _He’s sixteen, he’s sixteen_ , Jared repeated. He didn’t want to turn into one of those perverted guys that lusted after Jensen. Jared wasn’t that guy.

So the obvious solution was to avoid Jensen.

 

 

 ******

Jared allowed Jensen to buy as many clothes as he wanted. At first he felt scared of picking out so many things he loved, but Jared encouraged him to pick things out. But the alpha never met his eyes. Jared always looked a little bit over Jensen’s shoulder, or off in the distance. Jared’s gaze had made Jensen uneasy in the pass, but Jensen found now that he sort of missed it. Even though Jensen had been terrified of Jared to begin with, he now found that Jared made him feel safe. Now that Jared refused to meet his eyes, Jensen felt scared all over again. There was no one to protect him.

Sandy was sweet and loving, but she wasn’t Jared. Jensen caught her giving Jared weird looks. Sometimes Jared would leave the room if Jensen came in, or pull out a book and start reading. When one of the books Jared grabbed was _Little Women_ , Jensen realized he wasn’t reading at all. The indifference hurt a little bit.

 

Eventually, Jensen got sick of being ignored. He didn’t know where the insane bravery came from, but he marched into Jared’s office and started yelling. Jared looked as shocked as Jensen felt, but he plowed on. “What did I do, huh? Why are you ignoring me! I never know—you can’t _do_ that! You can’t make me think you care and then back off! You can’t hurt me all over again, Jared, you _can’t_!” To Jensen’s embarrassment, he felt tears form in his eyes.

“Oh, Jen,” Jared said softly. He came onto the other side of his desk and cupped Jensen’s head in his hands. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“You _did_.” Jensen sniffed and wiped at his face.

Jared watched him with such tenderness that Jensen almost melted. “I’m sorry.” Jared stroked Jensen’s hair, smiled, leaned down and kissed Jensen. 


	7. I Can't Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets better, i promise

Jensen froze. Jared was _kissing_ him! _Jared_ was kissing him! Jared was kissing _him_! His lips were soft and the kiss was gentle. Jensen let himself sink into the kiss and put his hands on Jared’s hips. Jared ran a hand down to Jensen’s waist, and Jensen moaned.

Jared stiffened at the sound and pulled away abruptly. “Oh shit,” Jared breathed. “Jensen—oh god—I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened!” Jared ran from the room like it was on fire. Jensen bit his lip. He was fine. The kiss was a mistake. Jared regretted it. Jared wanted to forget it ever happened.

But Jensen didn’t regret it. He _liked_ the kiss. He wanted to kiss Jared again and have those strong arms wrapped around him. He wanted to blame it on fucking Stockholm syndrome, but he couldn’t. Jensen had been able to pretend he hated Jared up until now without a problem. That kiss, though, that kiss crumbled all of Jensen’s walls.

And Jared was _appalled_.

Jensen saw the disgust in his eyes, the loathing. He looked at Jensen like he was a disease. Before he knew what was happening, tears started to leak out from his eyes. He was still in Jared’s office and he sunk into the leather couch. Jensen was shaking and holding his breath. If he opened his mouth, even to breath, sobs would start pouring out. And Jensen _wasn’t_ going to cry.

So what if Jared was disgusted by him? So what if Jensen was falling for a man that hated him? So what? Jensen wasn’t going to cry. He was going to maintain his dignity.

After he’d calmed down enough to stop shaking, Jensen picked himself up and jogged up to his room. He shut the door behind him and collapsed with his back to the wall. He looked up and saw bags filled with the clothes Jared bought him. He crawled to the bag and pulled out one of the new sweatshirts—one Jared picked out for him. He clutched the soft fabric to his chest and buried his face in it to cry.

 *****

Jared felt sick. He was no better than those sick perverts that looked at Jensen in the store. He’d held Jensen and kissed him and Jensen just _stood_ there and oh my god, he kissed a sixteen-year-old _kid_ without his permission. Thank god Jared had managed to tear himself away before he threw him on the ground and fucked him.

“You’re sick,” Jared told himself. “How could you do that? Jensen’s a kid. Sure, he might be of age, but that doesn’t mean you can kiss him whenever you want.” He probably terrified Jensen. Who knows what the boy was thinking? Oh, no, what if he thought Jared would rape him?

Jared sank onto his bed and dropped his head into his hands. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Jared liked the kiss. No, he _loved_ the kiss. He loved the way Jensen put his hands on his waist and his lips were soft and plush. Jared wanted to kiss Jensen again. He wanted to cradle the sweet little pup against his chest and kiss him softly and lovingly. The pup was driving him so fucking crazy.

Jared groaned. God, he had to find a solution. He had to snap out of it. Jared grabbed his phone and dialed the number he had memorized.

“Hello?”

“I need you,” Jared said. “How fast can you be here?”

“I’ll leave right now. See you in 10 minutes, maybe more if I speed.”  

“Thanks.” Jared hung up.

In seven minutes, the doorbell chimed and Jared ran downstairs to get the door. He pulled it open with probably more force than necessary and sighed with relief. “Hey, Gen.”

Genevieve grinned up at him. “Why the urgency, alpha?”

“Just… needed to clear my head,” Jared explained lamely. Gen raised an eyebrow, bug shrugged.

“Gonna offer me something to drink?”

“What, we’re doing pleasantries now?” Jared shot back. Gen pushed by him into the house.

“Alright, darling, if you’re _so_ insistent… why don’t you just lead me upstairs?”

Jared snorted. “You know where the bedroom is.”

“Well, aren’t we in a bad mood tonight?”

Jared growled. “I’ve had a really fucking long day.”

Gen sidled up to him and ran her hands down his chest. “No worries, baby.” She leaned up to whisper in Jared’s ear. “I’m gonna make that _all_ go away.” She kissed Jared but it felt weird and wrong. There was someone else he should be kissing, someone else he should be holding.

“Jen,” Jared breathed. Genevieve purred, unaware that it was a different wolf Jared thought about.

“Take me upstairs,” Gen whispered. “Come on, Jare, take me.”

Jared lifted Genevieve up and she wrapped her legs around Jared’s waist. Gen pressed her mouth on Jared’s, but it was too aggressive to be a proper kiss. It was like Gen was trying to mark her territory. Jared growled in displeasure, but Gen mistook it for lust and kissed Jared harder.

Stumbling and clawing at each other, Jared and Genevieve finally made it up the stairs into Jared’s room. He tossed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. “Fuck me,” Gen breathed.

 _I don’t want to_. The thought hit Jared like a freight train. He froze from his position straddling Gen and she took this as an indication to flip their positions and climb atop Jared. “Want me to ride you, big boy? Want to see me bouncing on your dick?”

 _Yes_ , Jared wanted that, but he didn’t want Gen. He wanted to see Jensen writhing on his dick, not the arrogant brunette. Jared felt his dick begin to get hard at the idea of fucking Jensen.

Gen grinned at him, like the growing erection was for her. Oh, if only she knew.

Jared felt his shirt being pulled off and raised his arms in order for Gen to pull it off. Gen tossed her shirt off to the side as well, and her skirt followed. She was working on undoing Jared’s pants when he caught her wrist. “Gen…”

Gen sat back on her haunches, bra barely concealing her breasts. A few weeks ago, this might have turned Jared rabid with lust. But now he hardly recognized them. “Gen, I can’t do this.”

Genevieve pouted in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“You. Me. Sex.”

“But…” Gen gripped his hardening dick through his sweatpants and massaged his balls. Unwillingly, Jared’s dick hardened and he moaned. It _did_ feel good, and it’d been a long time since Jared last got laid… it would just be one, innocently little night. And then he would end things with Gen and go back to Jensen.

Jared’s shoulders slumped. He knew he could never do that. “Gen, stop.”

The pretty brunette sat up quickly. “What’s your problem?”

“I just—I’m tired,” Jared lied. “It’s been a long day.”

“I _know_. That’s why I’m here, remember? To make you feel good.” Gen slid her hand beneath the waistband of Jared’s boxers and gripped his cock. “Just let me make you feel good, baby.”

Jared sighed in resignation. Gen decided this was encouragement and slid Jared’s pants and boxers off completely. He felt Gen’s hands on his cock, but they were small and smooth. Jared wanted to know what _Jensen’s_ hands felt like. Would they have callouses? Would they be big or small? How would Jensen stroke him, roughly and lustfully or gently and lovingly?

“Jen,” Jared moaned. “Oh, fuck.”

Genevieve smiled. “That’s it baby. I’m gonna make that long day just evaporate.”

Jared wanted to come. He wanted Gen to stroke him and ride him, but there was the overlying feeling of _wrong_.

“Gen!” This time Jared sat up and crossed his legs. Genevieve was starting to look angry.

“Jesus fuck, Jared, what is it this time?”

“I can’t, I’m sorry, it just…” Jared’s head dropped into his hands. “It feels wrong.” Gen was quiet and Jared lifted his head to make sure she was still in the room. She was, but she was fully dressed and sitting at the edge of the bed uncertainly. “Oh, Gen, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Gen replied. She was quiet, but non insincere. “Wrong place, wrong time?”

Jared winced. “Something like that.”

Gen’s eyes widened in realization. “Wrong _person_.”

Jared nodded. “I swear, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s not Chad, is it? Because as your friend, I think I have to warn you-,”

Jared laughed. “No, babe, it’s not Chad.”

Genevieve giggled. “Oh, thank god. I would have questioned your judgment.”

“You might have to question it anyway,” Jared muttered. “I’m not making the best decisions right now.”

“Hey, Jare?” Gen asked hesitantly.

“Hm?”

Gen looked nervous. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with, um, the Ackles boy, would it?”

“No, of course not!” Jared protested. “But, um, hypothetically, in some alternate universe, it _did_ have to do with Jensen…”

Gen shrugged. “I guess I’d have to get over it. And maybe apologize to him.”

“Well, he’s terrified of you, so good luck.”

Gen cackled. “I’m 5 feet tall. He’s about six years younger than me but I bet it wouldn’t take much for him to take me down.”

Jared chuckled. “It’s okay, Gen, I’ll defend you from the big, bad 16 year old.”

“Oh, fuck you, Padalecki.”

Jared smiled. “You really do have to make it up to Jensen. You hurt him, and I’m just… Gen, I had to look at that bruise for a week and know that I let something bad happen to him. And the fear, oh god.” Jared shook his head. “I’m still a little upset.”

“I’m not to proud of myself,” Gen said honestly. “I’m sorry.”

“Gen, it’s not me you’re supposed to be apologizing to.”

“I know,” Gen said softly. “Should I go?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Are we—we’re still friends, right?”

Jared opened his mouth to say yes, but hesitated. Yes, he still loved Gen platonically and he’d known her since he was 10, but she hit Jensen and Jared cared so much about Jensen. “Yes,” Jared finally said. “Yeah, we’re still friends. But Gen, I’m serious about making it up to Jensen.”

“I know, I will,” Gen promised. “You can hold me to that, Jare.”  

Jared grinned in farewell and Gen waved. “See you later.”

“Bye.”

When Jared was alone, he decided it was time to address the other problem. He pulled on some pajama pants that hopefully concealed his erection and knocked on Jensen’s door. “Hey, Jen?” Jared frowned when no one answered. “Jensen!”

“Go away!” Jensen yelled.

“Wha—Jensen?”

“I said go away! Get lost!” A thud echoed on the door.

“Now we’re throwing things,” Jared muttered to himself. “Jensen, open the door! I’m sorry I kissed you.”

“Go _away!_ ” Jensen cried. “Leave me alone, you fucking monster!”

Well, that was a little harsh for just an innocent kiss. And Jared was trying to apologize for it! “Look, Jensen, I get you’re pissed. I’m sorry I kissed you. But calm down, a little, okay? Then we can talk about things in a normal volume.”

Jared left to his own bedroom and slammed the door. He shoved his sweatpants off and gripped his cock, jerking off quickly. He tried not to think about jade green eyes, or the way Jensen’s voice sounded like he’d been crying.

 ***** 

Jensen could hardly get the tears under control. He clutched Bow to his chest and tried to pretend like Jared hadn’t looked at him in repulsion. But when Jensen had finally ceased crying and was about to fall asleep, he heard giggling and moaning from Jared’s room. It was that stupid brunette.

Jared was so disgusted by him that he had to call that…that _whore_ to get rid of the feeling. And Jensen had to sit and listen to Jared fuck some other girl. Jared moaned out her name with little sighs intermixed.

Emotionally tortured and lonely, Jensen curled into a ball alone in his room. He tried not to sob too loudly as the alpha Jensen was falling for had sex with someone else.

When it was over and the brunette left, still giggling, he heard shuffling and then a knock on his door. It was Jared, saying his name with concern and kindness. Jensen knew it was a ruse. He wasn’t going to fall for it again. “Go away!” Jensen sobbed. _Haven’t you broken my heart enough?_

Jared made the situation worse by apologizing so gently. It filled Jensen with desire and the omega inside him wanted to run to Jared and let the alpha hold him. _Mustn’t give in, mustn’t give in_.

Eventually, Jensen got fed up and threw a book at the door. “Go away!” Jensen repeated. If he heard Jared’s soft apologies any more, Jensen would collapse and cry. _Please, please, leave me alone_.

Jared left, finally, and Jensen pulled the covers over his head. Maybe he could suffocate like this. Maybe he could just end it. No more Jared, no more brunette, no more pain, no more loneliness, no more sadness. Jensen blinked away more tears and cursed his stupid overemotional omega hormones.

Jensen started to cry again, and it was a long time before he stopped.

 

Jensen woke up with itchy eyes. “Déjà vu,” Jensen muttered, thinking of his first few nights here. He grasped what had woken him and turned towards the bright light coming from the open door. To his horror, Jared was leaning against the frame. He looked like he just woke up, and was too fucking gorgeous for his own good.

Jensen loathed him.

“I’m sorry,” Jared said again. “I’m so, so sorry Jensen. I never meant to hurt you. If I could take it back, I would. I promised myself, I _promised_ -,” He grabbed his hair in frustration. “I _promised_ I wouldn’t go after you. I wouldn’t pressure you. And then I grabbed you and kissed you and, and, and oh god, I feel sick.” He let out a shaky breath. “And then I called Gen. and I told her I had a long day and I needed her to take my mind of things but when she came over… all I could think about was you.”

“Jared, stop,” Jensen said quietly. “Please.” Jared felt sick about kissing him, and that was enough to make Jensen’s eyes water. Jared hated him _that much_.

“You need to hear this,” Jared insisted.

“No, please,” Jensen pleaded. “Just be quiet, I forgive you, just go.” He didn’t want to hear about Gen, about how much _better_ she was than Jensen.

“Please, Jensen, listen,” Jared begged. “She didn’t even stay the night. She kept touching me and it felt wrong. I mean, it felt good, but I wished it was you.” Jared blushed. “I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry.”

Jensen rubbed his dampening eyes. “Why are you so disgusted by me?”

Jared looked confused, then appalled. That look, that look right there, that tore Jensen apart. Jensen hated that the person he loved so much looked at him with hatred. “I’m not disgusted by you,” Jared finally said. “Not at all, Jen, not even the slightest.”

“But you—you pulled away from the kiss—and Gen—not me, not me.” Jensen didn’t even understand what he was trying to say, and he started to cry again.

“Oh, Jensen,” Jared said. “Don’t cry, sweetheart, don’t cry.” Jared hugged Jensen tight. “Don’t cry, Jen.”

“Why do you care? Why _me_? You have _her_.”

“Who, Gen? I don’t want her. I didn’t have sex with her,” Jared told him. “I couldn’t. I couldn’t stand her touching me because she isn’t you.” Jared crossed into Jensen’s room and in a few long strides, he was kneeling beside the bed. “I could never be disgusted with you.” He snorted. “But with myself, yes, I could be plenty disgusted with myself.”

“Why?” It wasn’t Jared’s fault Jensen was a miserable excuse for a wolf.

“Jensen, if I had kissed you for one more second,” Jared blinked rapidly and Jensen realized he was trying not to cry. “One more second, and I would have become the monster that you think I am.”

Oh. _Oh_. Jared stopped the kiss because, “You thought you would fuck me?”

Jared looked at him hopelessly. “Rape, Jensen, no two ways about it. You’re so young, and,” Jared bit his fist and looked away.

“I’m of age,” Jensen reminded him.

“I know,” Jared said thickly. “I know. It doesn’t mean that you’re all the way grown up, Jensen. You still have learning and living and all your life and I took it, I took your life away and I almost took your virginity. How could you not hate me?” Jared failed to blink away all the tears and a few slid down his cheeks. The alpha, Jared Padalecki, was kneeling beside Jensen with tenderness and vulnerability in his eyes. Jensen reached out wiped away Jared’s tears with his thumbs.

“You’re so strong,” Jensen soothed. “You stopped. You protected me. Of course I don’t hate you. And how can you be disgusted with yourself when you did nothing wrong? You did everything in your power to _keep_ yourself from doing what was wrong! Please, Jared, please don’t regret kissing me. Please, I want—I kissed you _back_.”

“I thought—I thought that you believed you _had_ to kiss me back. Or I would hurt you.”

“No,” Jensen said firmly. “Really, Jared, have you been living with me at all? I’m pretty vocal when I don’t want something.”

Jared laughed but it was a little watery. “It doesn’t make it right.”

Jensen sighed and pulled on Jared’s arm. “Come lie down with me.”

Jared’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “I can’t,” He whispered. “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” Jensen insisted. “I trust you.”

“What if I hurt you?”

 “You won’t,” Jensen assured. “We won’t do anything.”

Jared hesitantly sank onto the bed with his hands underneath him. “I’m not going to hurt you,” Jared said firmly. “Not ever.”

Jensen smiled. “I know.”

 *****

Things were immensely better after that. Jared woke up with Jensen’s head on his chest and an arm around his waist. The little omega was sleeping peacefully. Jared put his arm around Jensen and he snuggled into Jared’s embrace. Jared hummed with happiness. This is how it’s supposed to be. Jensen is supposed to feel safe with Jared, and Jared is supposed to be able to hold his little pup in his arms.

Of course, Jensen wasn’t so small anymore. He was the perfect size, in Jared’s opinion. Big enough that Jared couldn’t crush him, but small enough that the Alpha could still manhandle him. Fuck, sex would be amazing with Jensen. It would be all of his dreams wrapped into one little package.

But he couldn’t think about that. Sex would be a long, _long_ way in the future when Jensen was older and more comfortable around him. One wrong move could scare his sweet little pup away.

Jensen made a cute little snuffling noise in sleep and burrowed closer to Jared. Jared couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across his face. Sandy knocked on the door. “Jensen? Have you seen Jared?”

Jensen shifted like he was waking up. It disappointed Jared, because Jensen looked so damn adorable.

“We’re fine, Sandy,” Jared said softly. Sandy didn’t respond and Jared chuckled at the image of a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Sandy on the other side of the door.  

Jensen sighed and his eyes opened. “Morning,”

“Morning, Jen.” Jared smiled at his sleepy face. “Sleep well?”

“You’re so _warm_ ,” Jensen said in response. “Like a giant, breathing blanket.”

Jared laughed and pulled Jensen against his chest. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

“I think I’m gonna stay in bed all day,” Jensen said.

Jared rolled on top of Jensen, squishing Jensen. “Oh really?”

“Get off me, you giant,” Jensen laughed.

“I’m sorry, did you say something? Your voice is a little muffled.”

“Cuz you’re _crushing_ me!”

Jared snickered. “Baby.”

“Jerk.”

Jared smiled into Jensen’s soft hair. “I think I’m on board with the ‘stay in bed all day’ plan.”

“Are you gonna squish me?”

Jared rolled off Jensen and lay next to him. “Don’t worry, Jen, I won’t crush your small, fragile body.”

“I hate you.”

Jared laughed. “You wish, sweetheart.” Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen softly. “You wish.”  


	8. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for extreme Christmas schmoop

 All the pieces of the puzzle were fitting into place. Bit by bit, the most beautiful picture was forming. More often than not, Jensen and Jared would fall asleep on the same bed, and if they went to bed separately, Jensen would crawl into bed with Jared sometime in the middle of the night.

It was everything Jared didn’t know he wanted.

Jared did really know how lonely his life was until Jensen was there. Jensen, who made Jared angrier than anyone else he knew, and was the only person that Jared felt adoration and happiness with. Even on Jensen’s must frustrating days, Jared would find himself setting the table for two, and his bed would be made neatly. It was sickeningly domestic, and Jared loved every bit of it.

“You _do_ know what tomorrow is, right?” Sandy said over breakfast.

Jared paused, mid-bite. “What?”

“Don’t talk with your mouthful.” Sandy swatted him with the newspaper. “And it’s Christmas.”

“Christmas…”

“Yes, _Christmas_ , the holiday where people get together and have a good time. Families and friends together.”

Jared scrunched up his eyebrows. “Wow, I totally forgot.”

Sandy rolled her eyes. “What are your plans?”

“Same thing as always, probably. Go over to my parents house and have dinner with Megan and Jeff.” He grabbed his phone. “I should call mom and see if I should bring anything. Oh, and of course you get the day off. Say hi to your sister for me.”

“Jared!” Sandy cried. “Aren’t you _forgetting_ something?”

Jared racked his brain. “Oh, fuck.”

“And _there_ it is!”

“Jensen,” Jared groaned. “Oh, god, what am I going to do with Jensen. I can’t take him with me, Sandy, he’s just getting used to me.”

“Yeah, he’s getting used to you alright,” Sandy muttered.

“Sandy!”

“What?” Sandy smirked. “You sleep in the same bed, you smile at him instead of attempting to strangle him, and don’t think I’ve missed the way Jensen looks at you.”

Jared poked at his breakfast. “I don’t want to scare him off.”

“He’s not a scared little kitten, Jare.”

“Yes, he is!” Jared protested. “Or at least, he was.”

“What was I?” Jensen entered the kitchen. He grinned at Jared and he wanted to kiss Jensen’s adorable grin right off his face.

“A scared little kitten,” Jared said.

“Jerk.” Jensen sat by Jared and slid his hand into Jared’s under the table, out of Sandy’s view.

“You break my heart.”

Jensen giggled and it was the prettiest sound Jared had ever heard. “Tomorrow’s Christmas,” Jared said.

Jensen’s smile slid off his face. “I didn’t know.” He turned to Sandy. “Will you be here?”

“No, I’ll be with my sister.” Sandy smiled apologetically.

“Oh,” Jensen said sadly. “Well, have a good time.” He forced a smile.

“You can come to Christmas with my family,” Jared offered. Jensen’s eyes widened in fear.

“No thanks. I’ll be okay on my own.”

Jared pictured Jensen alone on Christmas, sitting in his room without any presents or even a tree. “No, come on, it’ll be fun.” Sandy stepped on his foot. She was giving him the ‘think this through you moron’ glare. “I mean, we can work something out. Megan’s been eager to meet you.”

Jensen bit his lip. “No, you go,” Jensen whispered. “I think I’ll just sleep in.”

Jared was torn between wanting to see his family for Christmas and carry on his family traditions, or staying with Jensen and making sure his little pup had a wonderful holiday.

“I’m gonna go get dressed,” Jensen mumbled. Jared thought Jensen looked cute in his pajamas, but if Jensen wanted to change that was okay.

“Do you want me to make you breakfast?” Jared offered.

“I’m not that hungry.”

“Jensen-,”

“I’ll be right back.”

Jared sighed. “What did I say?” He asked Sandy.

She raised an eyebrow. “You want him to come celebrate Christmas with your family. Not only will he be intimidated, he’s going to feel horrible!”

“Why?”

“Dumbass, do you really think he wants to spend Christmas with another family?” Sandy exclaimed. “He wants to spend it with _his_ family, but that’s not an option. Spending it with your family will just be a reminder of what he doesn’t have.”

“Oh. I didn’t think of it like that.”

“No, of course you didn’t.” She whacked Jared on the back of his head. “I’m gonna make us a special Christmas Eve dinner, okay?

“Thanks, Sands.” Jared tried to smile. “I can’t just abandon my family.”

“Look,” Sandy started. “Your family is big. You can talk to them on the phone and wish them merry Christmas. But whether you’re there or not, there will be people and family bonding. If you leave Jensen, he will have no presents, no family, no special dinner, no _nothing_. You can’t leave him to spend Christmas alone, Jared.” 

Jared wasn’t quite sure why, but his eyes were watering. He blinked away the tears and the image of Jensen curled alone in his room. “Of course I won’t leave him,” Jared said. “We’ll have a nice Christmas.” He stood up. “Shit, I have to go buy presents. What does Jensen like?”

“Books,” Sandy suggested. “And little things he can play with. Sweatshirts. There are endless options. He’ll be satisfied with anything, because I think right now he believes he won’t be getting any presents.”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed. “If Jensen asks where I am-,”

“You’re at the library.”

Jared flashed her a smile. “You’re the best, Sandy.”

 *****

Jensen meant to change out of his pajamas, but instead pulled the covers back over his head. _Five more minutes_. Five minutes turned into ten minutes, and before Jensen realized it he was back asleep. Jensen dreamed of a big, bright Christmas tree with presents, but Jared laughing at him and telling him that he wasn’t going to have any of them. He had to spend Christmas alone. And then the brunette was there laughing too, and Jensen jolted awake.

Jensen really, _really_ didn’t want to spend Christmas alone. It was his favorite holiday. When he was home with his family, Jensen loved shopping and picking out the best presents for his family. His aunts and uncles flew in to visit them and his grandparents drove down. It was busy and crowded and Jensen loved it.

At least Jared got to have a nice Christmas. He tried as hard as he could to resent Jared for having a family and a nice Christmas but he couldn’t. When Jared was happy, he smiled big and bright and his dimples showed. Anything that put a smile on Jared’s face was worth it, even if Jensen had to spend Christmas alone. Maybe he could make cookies; Sandy taught him how to use the oven. Jensen perked up. He could ask Sandy to buy the ingredients and he could roll out the dough and frost them just like he did when he was at home with his family. Jensen was already planning out the cookies. _I wonder if Sandy has cookie cutters_.

He jumped out of bed. Already Christmas was better. Jensen could eat himself sick on Christmas cookies and forget he was spending Christmas alone. “Sandy!” Jensen ran downstairs and almost collided with the small wolf. “Oops, sorry.”

Sandy laughed. “What’s up, Jense?”

“I wanna make Christmas cookies,” Jensen blurted.

Sandy brightened. “Sounds awesome! I have the perfect recipe. Lemme call Jared, he can pick some stuff up for us.”

“He’s out?”

“Yeah, he was gonna do some shopping,” Sandy explained. “I’ll make him stop by the grocery store for us.”

Jensen grinned. “Thanks. This will be so much fun!”

“Yay! I love making Christmas cookies.”

Jared came home with lots of bags, and dumped a particular bag on the counter. “Your precious cookie making supplies.”

“Thanks,” Jensen said. Jared smiled at him, and it was so dazzling that Jensen felt the air rush out of his chest. “Do you wanna help?” Jensen blurted. _Wow, it was stupid to ask that._

“Sure,” Jared replied. Jensen felt surprised, but happy.

“Awesome.” Jensen tugged Jared into the kitchen. “You can measure the ingredients.”

“Uh…”

Sandy sighed. “Jared doesn’t know the difference between a teaspoon and a tablespoon. Knowing him, our cookies would taste more like flour than sugar. _You_ measure, Jensen, and he can mix.” She eyed Jared. “You _can_ mix without destroying my kitchen, right?”

“Um, _my_ kitchen.”

“Yeah, except you know nothing else but how to put bread in a toaster.”

Jared spluttered a protest and Jensen giggled. Jared beamed at Jensen and he felt his face burn. Jensen grabbed the flour before he could embarrass himself. He didn’t need Jared to see him blushing like a schoolgirl with her first crush.  

“What do I mix first?” Jared twirled the wooded spoon around and almost dropped it. Sandy snatched it before it hit the ground and hit Jared on the head with it.

“Just sit in the corner and try not to break anything,” Sandy ordered. Jared bowed his head, embarrassed, but winked at Jensen beneath his bangs. Jensen grinned shyly at him and Jared’s grin brightened. Oh, god, Jensen was crushing hard.

Jensen meticulously measured out 4 cups of flour and cracked two eggs. “Here,” Jensen gave the bowl of eggs to Jared. “Beat the eggs with the whisk.”

“Um…”

Jensen sighed and thrust the whisk at him. “Use this thing to mix up the eggs.”

“That’s all you had to say,” Jared said teasingly. Jensen threw flour on his face and cracked up at the white-faced alpha.

“You’re dead,” Jared growled. He grabbed the baking soda and dumped a cup on Jensen’s head. The little omega squealed and Jared laughed, hugging Jensen tightly against him before Jensen could respond. Jensen shoved at Jared but secretly enjoyed having the alpha so close to him.  

“You two are going to ruin the whole process,” Sandy grumbled, but there was a big grin on her face so Jensen just flicked sugar at her.

“Did you set the butter out to melt?” Jensen asked. Sandy pointed towards the counter.

“Got it out about an hour ago. Hopefully we’re not all out of baking soda-,” She glared at Jared, “-or flour.”

“We only need a teaspoon of baking soda,” Jensen said. “And we’ve got enough flour for 12 dozen cookies.”

“We might need 12 dozen to feed him,” Sandy pointed her spatula at Jared and he stuck his tongue out. “You child.”

Jared laughed, deep and rumbling and Jensen felt it against his chest. “Aw, Sands, you break my heart.”

“Get the salt,” She responded. “We need ½ a teaspoon. Actually, Jensen, _you_ get the salt. Jared, you can get out the sugar.”

“How much do we need?” Jared asked out.

“Just get it out. I don’t trust you with sugar.”

“She’s worried I’ll eat it all,” Jared whispered in Jensen’s ear, but loud enough for Sandy to hear as well.

“I don’t want our alpha to get as fat as a bear.”

“Bears are not fat! They are well-muscled.”

“Shut up and get out the sugar.”

Jensen chuckled and measured out the salt and vanilla. He dumped them into the big bowl with the flour, and then gestured for Jared to put in the poorly beat eggs. Jensen smiled at the horrible job, but didn’t correct it. It was kind of cute that Jared couldn’t bake. When Sandy added the vanilla, Jensen handed the bowl to Jared. “Mix well.”

“Yeah, mix _well_ ,” Sandy emphasized. Jared flipped her off with one hand and stirred the mixture with his other.

“It’s all getting stuck in the whisk,” Jared whined. Jensen pulled the spatula out of Sandy’s hand and used to get all the dough out of the whisk.

“You’re hopeless,” Jensen muttered.

“Forgive me if I haven’t memorized how to make Christmas cookies.”

“I forgive you.” Jensen smirked up at Jared. Jared’s returning smile was so big and bright, Jensen had to lean up and kiss his nose. Jensen blushed immediately but Jared smiled softly and kindly at him.

“I’m getting pretty good at whisking, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. “You’re alright.”

 ****

Jared sat at the kitchen table, staring at the timer. “You know, watching the timer won’t make the time move any faster,” Jensen teased.

Jared grinned up at his little pup. “Are you sure? I was pretty convinced I could.”

“Smartass.” Jensen sat next to him. “Hopefully your horrible mixing skills didn’t ruin our cookies too much.”

“I’m the best whisker _ever_ ,” Jared replied. “I will whisk everything in the future.”

“You’re such a dork.” Jensen rolled his eyes and Jared bubbled at his fond tone.

“You’re a dork.”

“Good comeback.”

“Jensen?”

“Yeah?”

Jared rolled his lip between his teeth. “So, I was thinking, if you wanted to, we could spend Christmas here, together. Just the two of us.”

Jensen tried to smother the big smile threatening to stretch out on his face, but his eyes sparkled happily. “Okay. Yeah, that’d be nice.” Jared felt proud to put that brilliant smile on Jensen’s face. “What about your family?” Jensen asked. “Won’t they expect you to celebrate Christmas with them?”

“I can’t imagine they’d care,” Jared replied. “The only one I’m really close to is Megan, and she’ll come over if she really wants to see me. That’s okay, right?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Jensen replied. “Why won’t the rest of your family come, too?”

Jared shrugged. “We’ll  have next year. They’ll understand if this year I just want to spend it alone with you.” 

“I don’t want to keep you from your family, Jared,” Jensen said. “You should be with them.” It sounded like it pained Jensen to say that.

“Well, I’m sure I’ll be missed,” Jared said. “But I’d rather be here. I don’t need another ugly holiday sweater or lecture on how I need to find a mate.” Jared snorted. “The whole process of mating is just dull. I mean, who wants to be tied down like that?”

“You don’t want to be mated?” Jensen looked shocked. “But what about your successor and all that?”

“Well, I mean, I could just name someone else my successor. I have a little nephew, by the time I’ve stepped down, he’ll be old enough to take my place,” Jared explained. Jensen looked confused and maybe a little upset. “What’s wrong?”

“You don’t want to get mated? Ever?”

“Nah. Monogamy would get old after a while. One person for the rest of your life? No thanks.”

“But what if it was the right person? Someone special, someone that you loved?”

“Nope. No mating. Ever. And I don’t need to take care of kids, they’re too much work.”

“Oh, no,” Jensen protested. “Kids are _wonderful_. You just have to settle down.”

“I guess that’s not my lifestyle.”

Jensen’s whole demeanor seemed sadder. _Great, what did I say?_ “I always imaged I’d be mated,” Jensen finally said. “I wanted to meet the right person and then we’d settle down. Have a family.”

An uncomfortable silence hung between them. “I’m gonna check the cookies,” Jensen mumbled. And then Jared was left with the timer, tick-tocking away slowly.

 *****

Jared never wanted to get mated. _Jared never wanted to get mated_. He never wanted to have kids. Everything Jensen had been dreaming about—having a family, being in love—the whole idea was ridiculous to Jared. It’s not like Jensen expected Jared to want to mate with him, but any shred of hope Jensen had was shredded. And no one else in the Padalecki pack would mate with him. Treaty or no treaty, people still hated Jensen.

The domestic bliss that he and Jared had fallen into was nothing more than temporary. Soon Jared would become bored and he would find someone else. Jared would make someone else feel special and make cookies with someone else and spend Christmas with someone else, and Jensen would be left to mourn the life he was never going to have.

Jensen heard the timer ring and opened the oven slowly. The cookies were browned perfectly but still soft. He grabbed the oven mitts that were a little to small—they were Sandy’s—and pulled the hot tray out of the oven. “Yum.”

Jensen set them on a rack to cool and set out to make the frosting. “4 cups of sugar,” Jensen hummed to himself. “2 tablespoons of milk. Corn syrup…” Jensen rifled through the cabinets. “Food coloring!” Jensen pulled down red, blue, and yellow food coloring, along with an assortment of sprinkles. “These are gonna be so pretty.”

“Want help making the frosting?”

Jensen jumped. “Jared, you scared me.”

“Sorry, sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jensen mumbled.

Jared raised his hands defensively. “Anything you want, swee—Jen.”  He pointed at the mixing bowl Jensen had out. “Need help?”

“No, I got it.” Jensen heard a yelp and turned around to see Jared cradling his hand. “What happened?”

“That pan is _hot_ ,” Jared whined.

“Oh, you touched it!” Jensen sighed. “C’mere, lemme see.” Jared walked over and extended his hand. “Ouch.”

“It hurts.” Jared’s whimper was so out of character that  Jensen smiled. It was kind of cute.

Jensen turned the tap to cold. “Run it under here.”

Jared sighed in relief when the cold water hit his burn. “Thanks.”

“Why did you touch the pan?” Jensen asked.

“I wanted a cookie.” Jared pouted.

“Good things come to those who wait,” Jensen said softly. “But hey, you can help me make frosting if you’d like.”  

Jared smiled brightly, dimples and all.

 

When Jensen woke up the next morning, Jared wasn’t next to him. They’d gone to bed separately but Jensen got cold halfway through the night and snuck into the alpha’s bed. Jared just threw an arm around Jensen, mumbling “goodnight, sweetheart” and fell back asleep. When he curled up tighter around Jared, Jensen could pretend that Jared was interested in mating.

Jensen rolled onto his stomach and wrapped his arms around a pillow. He was seconds away from falling back into blissful unconsciousness when a heavy weight settled on his back. “Merry Christmas,” Jared whispered.

“Fuck!” Jensen jolted up. “You scared the hell outta me!”

“Sorry.” Jared grinned. “Forgive me?”

“I dunno…”

“C’mon, Jen, it’s _Christmas_.”

“Oh, it’s Christmas? Okay.” Jensen smiled. “I forgive you.”

“You’re so generous,” Jared teased. “Now c’mon, Jen, presents!”

“You have presents?” Jensen grinned. He didn’t think he’d get Christmas presents ever again!

“Course I have presents, dummy.” Jared pulled Jensen out of bed. “Come on, Jensen, presents!”

Jensen’s smile faded a little. “I don’t have anything for you,” He said.

“It’s fine, sweetheart,” Jared said. His grin was so sincere that Jensen didn’t even bother correcting him on the nickname. “You made cookies yesterday, so this is me thanking you for that.”

“Well, you helped,” Jensen teased. “Who knows what would have happened if we didn’t have you to mix everything together?”

Jared glared playfully, and the next thing Jensen knew, Jared had slung him over his shoulder. “Jared!” Jensen yelled. “Put me down!”

“Maybe,” Jared teased. “Maybe I’ll put you on top of our Christmas tree.”

“Put me down! Put me down”!

Jensen pounded on Jared’s back, but Jared carried him like he was made of air. They thudded down the stairs together with Jensen still slung over Jared’s shoulder. It was a little hot that Jared could carry him so easily.

Jared dumped him on the sofa in the living room. A giant tree was set up in the corner of the room, complete with lights, ornaments, and even a star on top. A pile of well-wrapped Christmas presents sat under the tree. “Presents!” Jensen exclaimed. He knew he sounded like a little kid, but the sheer pile of colorful boxes made Jensen’s mindset regress to a 6 year old. He felt like he was waking up at the crack of dawn and jumping on his parents’ bed, demanding to open his gifts.

Jensen knelt by the pile of presents and saw that almost all of them were labeled with _Jensen_. He felt his smile drop a little. “What’s wrong?” Jared asked.

“There are so many for me… but you…”

“I have some,” Jared said. “Megan dropped them off this morning. Don’t worry, Jen, we’ll have an awesome Christmas.” He sat by Jensen and put an arm around him. “Now come on, I worked hard picking out those presents.” He grinned proudly. “I didn’t even ask Sandy for help.”

“I’m very proud,” Jensen teased. He leaned in to kiss Jared’s cheek but the alpha turned his head and caught Jensen’s lips. Jared smiled in the kiss and Jensen felt butterflies dance in his stomach.

“Open your presents,” Jared repeated. It sounded more like a half-hearted suggestion and Jensen was convinced Jared didn’t really want Jensen to move from the way his lips moved against Jensen’s.

“Maybe later.” Jensen gripped Jared’s shoulder.

Jensen felt the rumble of Jared’s laughter. “I worked hard on picking out those presents, Ackles. Open them.”

Jensen sighed, pretending to be upset. “Fine, I’ll open the presents.”

“You know, I don’t want to torture you. I’ll just take them back-,”

“No, they’re mine,” Jensen snapped. He shoved Jared when the man burst out laughing. “I hate you.”

Jared handed Jensen a big box. “Open it, Jen!”

Jensen purposely dragged out the unwrapping, carefully removing the tape and peeling back the paper until Jared grumbled and tore the paper off himself. Jensen’s mouth fell open. “Jared, god, how much did this cost? It’s too much!”

Jared shrugged. “Pack alpha discount. Plus, it doesn’t matter. It’s a Christmas present.”

Jensen carefully lifted the TV out of the box. It was so big he could barely carry it. “See, this way, when you get mad at me and sulk in your room, you’ll have something to do,” Jared explained.

“I do not _sulk_.”

“You do,” Jared said. “But it’s cute. Aw, you’re pouting, Jen, you’re so adorable.” Jared jumped on him and gave him a big bear hug while Jensen laughed and pretended to push Jared off him.

Jensen and Jared opened the rest of their presents. The other gifts Jensen received from Jared and Sandy included books and soft sweatshirts and even a computer from “Santa”.

After the presents were all opened, Jensen turned on “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer”, apparently very offended that Jensen had never seen it before. Jensen fell asleep with his head in Jared’s lap and full from Christmas cookies and warm feelings. 


	9. Cake and Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story is going

Every time Jared looked at Jensen he had an overwhelming desire to cuddle up his little wolf and never let him go. When Jared got close enough sometimes he would give Jensen a bear hug and Jensen would giggle and try and pull away playfully. Jared was so ridiculously gone for Jensen that Sandy gagged every time they were in the same room. Jared hugged her too and promised her pay raises and more vacations.

“You’ve been in such a good mood lately,” Megan commented. They were out at lunch together while Sandy and Jensen stayed home to make a cake. Jensen explained it was to “satisfy your insatiable sweet tooth” and Jared kissed his nose.

“I’m just happy,” Jared mumbled. But his dopey grin gave him away.

“How’s Jensen?”

“He’s good,” Jared replied. “Settling in.”

Megan rolled her eyes. “You expect me to believe that?”

“What?” Jared exclaimed. “He really is good!”

“Yeah. I also have it on good knowledge that you’re cuddling and kissing every moment you two have.”

“Dammit, Sandy,” Jared muttered. “And we do not cuddle and kiss every moment we have. Occasionally, yes, he’ll kiss me on the cheek and I’ll hug him. Nothing else.”

“So you’re _not_ sharing a bed?”

“We don’t do anything!” Jared protested. When Megan smirked, Jared said, “Really, we’re not. The most we’ve done is-,” Jared blushed. “Snuggle.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Shut up, Megan.”

Megan just laughed. “My brother, the big bad alpha, is turning into a puddle of mush over a little omega.”

“He hates being an omega,” Jared told her. “He says he’s ashamed, that he’s not a real wolf. Jensen thinks that because he’s an omega, he’s worth less than everyone. I wish I could just tell him or show him somehow that he’s not worth less than me. Hell,” Jared laughed humorlessly, “He’s worth more than me.”

“That’s not true,” Megan said. “You’re worth a lot.” Jared shrugged. Megan continued. “Look, there is a reason I wanted to have lunch with you, and it’s not to discuss your crush on Jensen.”

Jared went to make a sarcastic reply, but Megan looked serious. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes.” Megan met his eyes. “I need Alpha Jared now.”

Jared was immediately worried. Megan never brought issues to Jared unless it endangered the lives of the pack members. “Whatever you need, Megan.”

“There’s a rouge alpha nearby.”

Jared’s brow furrowed. “Just one?”

“No one can catch him, though. He’s sneaky, he’s smart, and he’s dangerous. And he’s going after kids. The smaller ones can’t protect themselves and when they wander off he attacks.”

“Any deaths?”

“Not yet,” Megan said. “The kids scream and parents come running, but he’s never there.”

“So how do we know it’s an alpha? Or a wolf at all, for that matter? It could be another wild animal.”

Megan reached into her bag and pulled out a letter. “He left this at the last attack, tied around the kid’s neck.”

Jared unfolded the letter. _Alpha—I know who you are. I know what you have. You know what I can do to you. I’ve been playing with your pups, Padalecki. You think the fact that they lived is a mistake? No, it’s a choice. I need you to see what I can do. The damage I can create. I’m not an Ackles. I’m not part of any pack. I’m an alpha that’s out to rip you apart. Watch your back, and the pups’ too._ All _of them_.

“All of them? What does he mean all of them? Of course I’m going to watch all of them.”

“I don’t think it’s a jab at the other wolves, Jared. I think he’s talking about Jensen.”

Jared’s heart stopped. _I know what you have_. Oh, god, Jensen. _Watch your pups’ backs. All of them_. Jensen, please, “No, he can’t go after Jensen.”

“You have to protect him, Jared. He doesn’t want the other pups. He wants _your_ pup.”

“I’ll protect him.”

“You will.” Megan ran her hands through her hair. “Wanna talk about something else? How’s Jensen?”

“I…” Jared picked at his burger. “He wanted a mate. To have kids. Jensen said he had it all planned out; he would meet the person he loved and start a family.”

“So, the opposite of what you see in your future,” Megan replied.

“I don’t know what to say. ‘Sorry, I know you wanted a mate, but it looks like you’re never getting one’. You should have seen his face when I told him I wasn’t ever going to mate. It felt like telling a little kid that Christmas was canceled and Santa wasn’t real. I want to give him everything he wants, but I just don’t think I can. I can’t give him that.”

Megan patted Jared’s hand. “You know I’ll never force you to mate. I’m not mom. But mating isn’t all that bad, Jared. I know you hate the idea of being tied down, but that’s not what mating is. Mating is… it’s finding the person that you didn’t know you needed until you found them. It’s being happy every minute of the day. You feel vulnerable, but you know it’s okay, because they’ll never hurt you. You don’t feel trapped when you’re mated,” Megan said. “You feel free.”

 

Jared wandered around the city after his lunch with Megan was over. He was still convinced that mating wasn’t something Jared would ever take part in, but Megan made it sound almost appealing.

Almost.

It might be nice to have someone that was always there for him. But pups—no, Jared was not ready to have the responsibility of little animals that needed him. Jensen required very little to keep him happy, just affection and food. He preferred to do things independently and Jared loved his strength and determination. It was nice living with someone that needed require constant supervision. Jared just didn’t have the energy for a family.

He really liked Jensen. It wasn’t quite love, because it had only been a short while since they’d stopped hating each other. They were certainly more affectionate than they had been before, but it felt like Jared still had to tread with caution.

Jared had been so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even realize where he’d wandered until he was standing outside his parents’ house. He thought back to Jensen’s surprised _you don’t live with your family?_

What did Jared say in response? His family wasn’t close, not like the Ackles. Jared was lucky if he talked on his phone to his parents once a week. He didn’t think he’d spent a dinner with his family in a very long time. He saw Megan at least three times a week, but Jeff was always with his wife and he didn’t want to hear another long lecture on how to be pack alpha or that the right mate is out there, he just has to ‘keep looking, as long as it takes’.

Jared sighed. _What the hell_. He rapped on the door and forced a smile onto his face. His mom opened it and grinned brilliantly when she saw who it was. “Jared!” She pulled him into a tight hug. “How are you, pack alpha?”

“I’m good, mom,” Jared replied. He hugged her back, startled at how much he’d missed his mom.

“How was your Christmas?”

“Good, it was good,” Jared said honestly. “Quiet. It was just me and Jensen, but Sandy sent her love. We made cookies and watched a movie. Jensen loved the book you sent him, by the way.”

“And you put your name on the package?” Sherri asked. “Just like I told you?”

Jared sighed exasperatedly and followed his mom into the kitchen. “Yes, mom, I put my name on it. But would it be so bad if he knew my family wanted to give him presents?”

“Megan said we shouldn’t scare him,” Sherri said.

“I hardly think a Christmas present is intimidating. He doesn’t have any family right now, momma. I think he would have liked it if at least _someone’s_ mother gave him a present, since he couldn’t have one from his own.”

Sherri huffed. “And don’t think I’m not mad at you for that. You didn’t even let him talk to his parents on Christmas, Jared. _Christmas_. I thought Megan was going to drive over and smack you.” She handed him a sandwich. “Eat, you look thin.”

“I always look thin to you, mom. You like having an excuse to stuff me full of food.

“I swear, Jarebear, you eat every bit of food in my house and still you’re not gaining any weight.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “High metabolism.”

“So,” Sherri started. “Tell me about Jensen. Are you two close?”

Jared choked on the bite of bread he was chewing on. “Mom!”

“What? Innocent question.” Sherri smirked at him like she knew they were a little more than _close_.

“Yeah, we’re close.” Jared grinned involuntarily. “Once he stopped hating me, things worked out for the better.”

“How good?”

“ _Mom,_ are we really having this conversation?”

“Touchy subject, Jarebear?”

Jared dropped his head to the table. “If I tell you about Jensen, can we never bring up this conversation again?”

“Deal. But you better be truthful with me, Jared Tristan.”

“Okay, Mom.” He took a deep breath. “I’m not quite sure how to start.”

“Start from the beginning.”

 ****

“This is the best cake ever,” Jensen declared.

“Totally worth the trouble.”

“I know, right?” Jensen licked the spoon from the frosting. “Jared’s gonna love it.”

“Honey, you could make a mudpie and Jared would love it. And even if this cake is the worst thing ever—which it’s not—Jared would eat the whole thing and pretend it’s the best damn cake anyone ever made.”

Jensen blushed. “You have quite the flair for drama.”

“Not my fault Jared’s whipped.”

“He’s not whipped!” Jensen protested. “He’s an alpha.”

“Oh, honey, don’t you know what happens to an alpha when he falls in love?”

“First of all, Jared’s not in love with me. That’s ridiculous. Second of all, the alpha’s job is to protect the alpha and provide for him. Jared’s—the alpha is the strong one.”

“Sure, Jensen, whatever you believe,” Sandy murmured. “Lemme lick the spoon.”

 

When Jared came home, he came into the kitchen immediately. “I smell cake.”  

“Hello to you too,” Jensen replied. 

Jared leaned over the counter and kissed Jensen’s cheek. “Hi, Jen. Can I have cake now?”

“It’s still cooling,” Jensen said.

“Hm, guess you’ll have to give me something else sweet.”

“Cheesiest line ever,” Jensen mumbled. But he leaned closer to Jared and let their lips slip together. It should have been uncomfortable with the counter between them, but Jared’s lips were on his and really what else mattered?

Sandy cleared her throat behind them. “Am I going to have to enforce a five feet rule?”

“I think I can keep my hands to myself. Jensen on the other hand…” Jared winked at him teasingly and Jensen shoved his arm off the counter.

“Cake’s ready, why aren’t you guys eating it?” Sandy asked.

“I thought it was still cooling?” Jared’s eyebrows crinkled adorably.

“It’s frosted and everything, why would it still be-,” Sandy caught Jensen’s desperate look. “Oh, we had to wait for the frosting to settle,” Sandy lied. “It’s ready now.”

Jared gave Jensen an all too knowing look, but thankfully he dropped the issue. “Yum.” He grinned at the giant concoction. “Chocolate?” He looked hopefully at Jensen.

“Chocolate frosting, chocolate cake, and chocolate chips _in_ the cake.”

“God, you’re amazing.” Jared cut a big slice of cake and Jensen practically had to force a fork into Jared’s hand.

“No hands.”

Jared pouted, but it morphed to an expression of pure bliss. “God, this cake is amazing.” He moaned around another bite. “Marry me, Jen.”

Jared said it in a joking matter, but he had no idea how much Jensen wished he meant it.

Jensen turned his back on the alpha and started to wash the many bowls he used to make the cake. He was in the middle of scraping batter out of the mixer when arms wrapped around his waist.

“Did I say something to upset you?” Jared murmured in his ear.

“No,” Jensen lied.

Jared nipped at Jensen’s ear. “You know how I run my mouth without thinking.”

Jensen swatted at Jared. “I’m trying to wash dishes.”

“Want help?” Jared offered.

“You can dry.” Jensen handed the clean bowl to Jared.

Jared grabbed the towel and began his work. “This is relaxing.”

“When was the last time _you_ helped with the dishes?”

“Ouch.” Jared pretended to be hurt. “My mom made me do dishes when I lived with her.”

“No, you? The big, bad alpha doing dishes? I can’t picture it.”

“For a while it was my dad that was the big, bad alpha.” Jared dried the bowl with more vigor. “Of course, he was more like the big, compassionate alpha. He never would have taken-,” Jared looked at Jensen briefly. “He was better.”

“Hey Jared?”

Jared glanced at Jensen. “Yeah?”

“Just for the record, I think you’re a great alpha,” Jensen told him. Jared smiled gently.

“Thanks, Jensen.”

 ****

Jensen’s head was in Jared’s lap and he was reading a new book. Jared absentmindedly watched a movie while he carded his fingers through Jensen’s hair and the little pup practically purred. He was so lovable and although Jared wanted to think about how wonderful Jensen was, the letter kept running through his mind.

“Hey Jensen?”

“Can you tell me about the rogue alphas that went through your pack?”

Jensen tilted his head up at him. “Why do you want to know?”

“I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Jensen smiled at him. “What do you want to know?”

“What were they like?”

“Rude,” Jensen responded immediately. “It’s never a problem if they come, stop, and leave. But these alphas were monsters. They acted like they owned the land, and _we_ were the guests. They hit on everyone that was unmated. And if you said no…”

“They went after you anyways.”

Jensen nodded. “I really thought they were going to rape me. I was all alone and there was no way I could have fought my way free. Not from all five of them.”

“Five? Five alphas?”

“Yeah. My dad had to go after them when it reached two weeks. They weren’t just bothering people anymore, they were scaring them. I’ve never seen my dad get so angry before, so terrifying. But they left. After that, if anyone came through, alpha or not, they never stayed long and they never caused trouble.”

Jared tightened his arms around the pup. “I can’t believe they almost hurt you.”

“Almost.” Jensen leaned up and kissed Jared’s chin.  “I’m safe. And now I’m here.” He grinned playfully. “And who would dare mess with you?”

“What’s that mean?”

Jensen sat up and straddled Jared. “Come on, Jared. Everyone’s terrified of you. They know you’d squash them if they even put a toe on your turf.”

“Were you scared of me?” Jared asked quietly. “Did you think I would hurt you? Or…”

“Yes,” Jensen said honestly. “I was terrified.”

“Oh, Jen.”

“I know that you won’t,” Jensen said hurriedly. “You’re so wonderful, Jay. I trust you with my life.”

“You shouldn’t,” Jared blurted. “You could get hurt.”

“Not by you,” Jensen said. “Never by you.”

Jared tucked Jensen against his chest and breathed in his scent. “What if you do get hurt?”

“Jared?” Jensen leaned back to look at his alpha. “Is something wrong?”

“No, sweetheart, nothing’s wrong.” Jared smiled reassuringly.

Jensen put his arms around Jared’s waist and his head rested on Jared’s collarbone. “You know you can tell me if something’s bothering you. You can tell me anything.”

Jared squeezed his tiny pup tighter. “I know. I just want to protect you.”

“Jared,” Jensen murmured. “I know you’re the alpha, and I’m an omega, but I can protect you too.”

“What?”

“Sometimes the person hurting you the most is yourself.” Jensen kissed him softly, lovingly. “Let me help you, Jared.”

“I’m panicking,” Jared blurted. “I keep thinking some how I’ll mess up. Maybe with you, or the pack, or my family, and I’m panicking so much I can’t focus. There’s always one more thing to worry about.” _Like how your life might be in danger_. “I want to do everything I can to be a good alpha.” _I want to do everything to protect you_. “But sometimes I think I fail.” _I can’t fail you, Jensen. I just can’t._

Jensen kissed Jared’s neck. “I care so much about you, Jared. I thought I would hate you forever. I expected to hate you forever. But I don’t. I care about you and I want to protect you and make you smile and when you frown I’ll do anything to make it better. I don’t hate you, Jared. I never could. The only thing I really hate is that you’re in pain.”  

Jared felt tears form in his eyes. “You’re gonna make me cry.”

Jensen nuzzled his neck. “You can cry with me, Jared. You don’t have to be strong all the time.”

Jared sniffed. “I might have to take you up on that.”

 

Jensen fell asleep in Jared’s lap. Jared had held Jensen like a teddy bear, sometimes so tightly he worried Jensen couldn’t breath. But Jensen allowed himself to be crushed against Jared’s chest and stroked Jared’s hair, murmuring comfort into Jared’s ear.

When Jensen’s breath evened out, Jared knew that his pup had fallen asleep. Jared carried Jensen up to his bedroom and undressed him. Jared meant to leave and go to his own bed for the night, but when he lay down next to Jensen he fell asleep almost immediately.

“I want to meet your family,” Jensen said when they woke up.  
“Good morning to you, too, Jen.”

“Good morning, Jay. I want to meet your family.”

“Why?” Jared rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

“You’ve met my family,” Jensen said.

“And it was quite pleasant.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Sarcastic, aren’t you?”

Jared chuckled. “In all seriousness, why do you want to meet them? They’re crazy and not interesting and very, very energetic.”

“If I’m going to be here for a while, I’ve gotta stop being afraid of everyone that isn’t you or Sandy. I thought we could start with your family, because they’re important to you. Especially your sister. She sounds awesome.”

“She is pretty awesome,” Jared agreed. “Jeff, my brother, can be cool sometimes. My dad makes bad jokes, and my mom… she goes overboard. With everything. If you meet her and survive, you can meet anyone. Maybe JD could come too.”

“JD?”

“Jeffery Dean Morgan. He stayed with Jeff, Megan and me when dad and mom were busy. He’s a little bit like an adopted uncle. He’s cool. He and my dad are buffers when my mom starts to go a little insane.”

Jensen smiled. “I’d love to meet all of them.”

Jared beamed. “Tonight?”

“Tonight… it’s a little early.”

“We can wait,” Jared said quickly. “As long as you need.”

“Can’t put it off forever,” Jensen replied. “Maybe I can make another cake.”

“Make brownies, my siblings love brownies.”

“Ooh, I have the perfect recipe.” He jumped out of bed. “Come on, you can help.”

Jared laughed at his enthusiasm. “I’ll talk to my family and make sure they can all come. Why don’t you ask Sandy to help you? I’d end up blowing up the kitchen.”

Jensen bounced down the hallway to find Sandy. Jared stared after him fondly for a few moments before grabbing the phone. “Alright. I can do this.” Jared dialed his mother’s number. “Or I could pretend they’re all busy and we don’t have to meet them.” _Be brave._ He pressed call and waited for his mom to pick up.

“Hey, Jare bear, what’s up? How are you? Oh, is something wrong? How’s Jensen?”

“Mom, slow down,” Jared chuckled. “I wanted to know if you and dad wanted to come over for dinner tonight.” He took a deep breath. “And meet Jensen.”

Sherri squealed. “Yes, yes, we’ll come, definitely! Ooh, I can’t wait to meet that little pup of yours!”

“Promise you won’t be overwhelming. I don’t want to spring you on him full force. You might give him a heart attack.”

“Oh, hush, Jared Tristan Padalecki. I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“Thanks, mom.” He hung up and called his two siblings. Much to his displeasure, Jeff and Megan were both available. JD wanted to come too. “Sorry, Jensen, you’re going to be hit with the full force of the Padalecki’s tonight.”  


	10. I'm Nuts Over You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this long, rambling chapter, and happy new years!

 

Jensen spent all day making brownies and helping Sandy cook steak and vegetables and mashed potatoes. “Do we really need all this food?”

“Jeff and Jared alone will eat half of it. Trust me, honey, we need all this food.”

Jensen took Sandy’s word on it. “I hope they like me.”

“They will, sugar. You’re the cutest little thing there is.”

Jensen glared at her and continued slicing potatoes. “What if I screw up? Or I say something wrong? And I offend his family and Jared hates me-,”

“Jensen.” Sandy took his face in her hands. “You must stop panicking. The Padalecki’s are a very patient, loving, laidback family. It would be difficult to offend them, and near impossible for Jared to hate you.”

“What if-,” Jensen paused. “Sandy, what if _I_ hate _them_?”

“You’ll find it difficult to hate them. Even though your families are famous for your hatred of each other, on an individual basis I think you’ll find that there is nothing to hate.”

“Our packs would be so much stronger if they just threw away their old hatred and formed an alliance. If I could just _show_ my family that the Padalecki’s aren’t evil, and I could prove to the Padalecki’s that we’re a good pack too, then life would be so much easier. Maybe I could go home.” Jensen’s voice cracked. “I wish I could see them again, Sandy, I want to see them so badly.”

Sandy took Jensen into a hug. “Shh, baby, it’s alright. I know you want to see them. I know it hurts, darling. But maybe it’s time to find a new family.”

Jensen let go of Sandy and nodded in false agreement. Every atom in his body was screaming that Sandy was wrong, that he _had_ a family, and it wasn’t the Padalecki’s. Jensen cared so deeply for Jared he ached, but Jared’s parents weren’t Jensen’s parents. Megan wasn’t his sister and Jeff wasn’t his brother. It was all fake. Jensen was making brownies and steak for a family that didn’t love him and never will.

 

Megan was the first person to arrive. Jensen was setting the table when he heard the soft voice that could only belong to Megan. She and Jared hung out in the entryway talking in low voices and Jensen knew they were talking about him. Jared was telling Megan how to act around Jensen without scaring him. Jensen was a little frustrated but he knew Jared only did it because he cared about Jensen.

“You left James at home?” Jared asked her.

“He’s babysitting Jeff’s kids with Katherine. We decided that it’ll just be family tonight. Mates and offspring can wait.”

The first thing Jensen thought when he saw Megan was that she was beautiful. She had a dimpled smile, just like her brother.            “Hi, Jensen,” Megan chirped.

 _I wonder what Mackenzie looks like now_ , Jensen thought. He tried to blink away the thought and found himself engulfed in a hug. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” Megan whispered. “But Jared speaks about you so much it’s almost like I know you.”

Jensen looked over Megan’s shoulder. “You talk about me?” Jensen asked Jared.

“Only about how annoying you are,” Jared promised. His eyes twinkled at Jensen.

“Does she know how much of a pain in the ass you are?” Jensen shot back.

“She grew up with me,” Jared replied. He pulled Megan off Jensen. “If anyone knows exactly how much of a pain in the ass I am, it’s Megan.”

Megan winked at Jensen. “When he was little he used to-,”

Jared clapped a hand over Megan’s mouth. “No childhood stories!”

“What? No!” Jensen protested. “I want to hear embarrassing childhood stories!”

Megan edged away from Jared’s palm. “Mom will probably drown you with them,” She said. “He was a devious little kid.”

“Devious, huh?” Jensen smiled at Jared.

“Extremely.” Jared kissed Jensen’s forehead lightly and Jensen blushed bright red when Megan smirked.

“Should I leave you two alone or…”

“Shut up, Megs.” The doorbell rang. “Aw, fuck. Megan, can you get the door?”

“Anything for you, big brother.”

Jared’s parents came into the room with a tall boy that looked a lot like Jared. “Hi, Jeffy,” Megan chimed.

“Hey Megs.” Jeff hugged her. “Nice to see you, little brother, would it kill to call once and a while?”

“Shut up,” Jared retorted.

Mrs. Padalecki jumped on Jared. “Hey, baby, how are you?”

“You saw me yesterday, mom. Mom—yes, I love you too—dad, get her off me!”

Jensen timidly straightened the plates on the table and listened to the happy family interact.

“You must be Jensen!”

Jensen jumped and was met with Mrs. Padalecki. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh, none of that. I’m Sherri, sweetie.” Jensen smiled and held out his hand, only to be drawn into a big hug. “I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while, but Jared wanted you all to himself.”

“Mom,” Jared whined. “She’s exaggerating, Jen, don’t listen to a word she says.”

“That’s where Megan gets her fiery attitude,” Jeff said. He extended his hand to Jensen. “Jeff Padalecki.”

“J-Jensen Ackles,” Jensen muttered. He shook Jeff’s hand and winced at the pressure Jeff used. Jensen imagined it wasn’t on purpose; Jeff was just big.

“Nice to meet you.” Jeff smiled, and Jensen was struck by the similarities between Jeff and Jared. Just then, he longed for his own brother with a passion that almost knocked him off his feet.

Jared must have sensed his change in attitude because at once he was at Jensen’s side. “Come on, I hear the door. It’s probably JD.”

“Your uncle?”

Jared nodded. “Come on, he’s cooler than this group of nutjobs.”

“You’re a nutjob!”

“Shut up, Megan,” Jared replied dully. “She has the worst comebacks,” Jared whispered to Jensen. He covered his mouth with his palm to cover the giggle.

The man at the door was tall with a salt and pepper beard and a kind smile. “Hi, Jensen.”

Jensen forced a smile. “Hello.”

“I’m Jeffery Dean Morgan. But I suppose Jared’s told you that.” Jensen nodded shakily.  

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Jensen said.

“You’re very polite,” Jeffery commented. “But call me Jeffery. Or JD. Anything, really,  I don’t care.”

Jensen nodded. “Okay. Thank you, sir—I mean Jeffery.”

“Hey, JD.” Jared pulled the man into a hug. “Glad you could come.”

“Sandy said she was making steak,” JD replied. “I’m not missing out on free steak.”

“I brought a pie!” Sherri yelled from the other room.

“Jensen made brownies, and they’re better than your pie, momma!”

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, come over here so I can smack you. No disrespecting your mother!”

“Yes, momma.” Jared grinned at Jensen. “She’s not scary. She just likes to pretend she is.”

“I can see what you meant by overwhelming,” Jensen muttered. “She’s a force of nature.”

Jared laughed. “Come on, kid, time to meet the family.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Jeff said called. Jensen smiled nervously up at Jared.

“No worries, kid. I gotcha.”

Dinner went off without a hitch. The steaks Sandy made were amazing, and she insisted that they wouldn’t have tasted half as good without Jensen’s help. Jensen sat there blushing and hardly eating a thing.

Jared loved his family’s exuberance. It was part of what made them so loveable. But they were making Jensen nervous and Jared just wished they would stop with the questions.

“Jensen, tell us about yourself?” Jeff started.

“Um, I’m 16. I like to read. I’m an okay cook when I try.”

“He’s an amazing cook,” Jared butted in. Jensen blushed and Jared immediately hated that he made his little omega uncomfortable.

“That’s all, I guess,” Jensen said. “I’m not very interesting.”

“Tell us about your family,” Sherri prodded.

Jensen froze. “They’re… they’re nice.”

“You have a brother, right?” Sherri pressed. “And a little sister. What’s she like?”

Jensen squirmed uncomfortably and looked like he’d rather cut off his arm than answer the question. Megan said suddenly, “Who’s ready for dessert? I’m craving these brownies Jensen made.” She smiled at Jensen and Jensen smiled gratefully back.

Jared helped Jensen bring the dessert into the dining room. “Jensen, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know they would ask about your family.”

“I’m sorry,” Jensen replied. “I froze up. I should have just answered the question.”

“Never answer anything you don’t want to,” Jared told him. “They’re here to get to know you, not interrogate you.”

Jensen smiled at him. “I guess I owe Megan one, huh?”

“She loves brownies. Give her one of these and she’ll love you for life.”

Jensen smiled at Jared. “Well, at least I’ll have Megan’s approval.”

Jared kissed Jensen lightly and led him back to his family. “These brownies are so good I bet everyone will forget about their questions.”

Jared was right. Everyone dove for the brownies when they saw them and Sherri made everyone take a slice of her pie.

“Go on, sweetie, try it,” Sherri encouraged Jensen. Jensen shakily raised a bite to his mouth. At first he smiled, but then his expression morphed into distress. He grabbed at his throat and looked desperately at Jared.

“Jensen?” Jared asked. “Jensen what’s wrong?” Jensen pointed at the pie quickly. “Momma, what kind of pie is this?”

“Pecan, why?”

“Jensen’s allergic to nuts!” Jared cried. “Sandy! Get the Epi Pen, quickly!” He grabbed Jensen. “You’re gonna be okay, Jen, it’s gonna be okay. Just keep holding on, okay. Jeff, call an ambulance!”

“Already did,” His brother said. “It’s coming as fast as it can.”

Sandy returned to the dining room and threw the needle to Jared. “In his thigh!”

Jared jabbed the pen into Jensen’s leg and prayed epinephrine

 would kick in soon. Jensen took a deep heaving breath before collapsing.

 *****

It was like things moved in slow motion when the ambulance came. Jeff’s arm was around him and Megan was squeezing his hand, but it still came down to the fact that Jensen could die and Jared couldn’t do anything about it. No matter how many times people said Jensen would be fine, Jared still saw his little omega choking for breath on the floor.

Megan drove them to the hospital. Jared tried to ask where Jensen was, but he couldn’t get the words out. Jeff figured out where the patients with allergic reactions were kept. His family led Jared to Jensen’s room and showed his little pup hooked up to IV’s and cords. Jared sat down in one of the chairs in Jensen’s room before his legs gave out.

The doctor came in a few minutes after Jared arrived. “How is he? He’s going to be okay, right?”

“Hi, I’m Dr. Carver, and yes,” the doctor said. “One of the drugs used to counteract the reaction failed so we have him on a stronger one. It’s administered through this IV. We think the original drug failed because he’s an omega and it was too strong to work with his fragile immune system. But he will be fine. You can take him home tomorrow.”

“Why not tonight?” Jared asked. “Why not now?”

“We just want to monitor Mr. Ackles right now. If we take him off the medication and his body fails without it, he could go back into anaphylaxis .”

“Anaphylaxis?”

“It’s also called anaphylactic shock. Hives, low blood pressure, sometimes the throat closes up—basically a severe allergic reaction, like the one Jensen had. If he goes into anaphylactic shock and he doesn’t get here immediately, it could be fatal. That’s why we have to keep him here for a little bit.”

“And if you keep him here, he won’t die,” Jared repeated. “He’ll be fine.”

“That’s the idea. If he stays on the medication it’s highly unlikely he’ll die.”

“Okay, that’s all I care about.” Jared sighed. “I just want him to be okay.”

“He will be. I highly recommend you go home to sleep. Staying here won’t do either of you good.”

“I can’t leave him,” Jared said. Megan touched his arm.

“Leave him to me, Doc. He’ll be okay.” Megan smiled reassuringly at the doctor. When he was gone, Megan looked at Jared. “Mom feels horrible.”

“It’s not her fault,” Jared said. “She didn’t know Jensen was allergic to nuts.”

“She still feels bad. Go talk to her, Jared. She’ll be fine if you just let her know Jensen will be okay.”

Jared was too tired, emotionally and physically, to protest. “Stay with him.”

“I will.”

“And if he wakes up-,”

“You’ll be the first to know.”  

Jared left to comfort his mom. The minute he was out of his room, Sherri attacked Jared. “He’s okay, right? He’s fine!”

“Yes, momma, he’s fine. He can go home tomorrow. He’s hooked up to some IV’s right now, but he’s going to be just fine.”

Sherri hugged Jared. “I feel so horrible. I poisoned that little boy.”

“You didn’t know he was allergic to nuts,” Jared soothed. “He won’t blame you, and neither do I.”

“I still fell horrible. I should make him a pie as an apology.”

“Um, mom, as amazing as your pies taste, I think you should hold off on them for now. Make him a fruit tart or cake.”

“I don’t even need to make desserts anymore,” Sherri said. “Not with Jensen. That boy has a gift, Jared.”

“I know,” Jared smiled proudly. “He’s going to make me fat.”

Sherri laughed. “He was so shy at first, and now here he is, baking brownies and steaks and meeting the family.” Sherri pondered it. “I think he’s the first person you’ve actually brought home to meet us.”

“Really?” Jared thought about. Everyone else Jared had been with had only ever been a fuck buddy. His mom was right. Jared hadn’t ever introduced anyone to his family. At least, someone he cared about.

But Jared never _has_ cared about anyone before. Not like he cares about Jensen. It must show on his face, because Sherri smiled. “You really like this boy, don’t you?”

“It confuses me sometimes, momma. Sometimes I wish I didn’t.”

“He makes you smile, Jared,” Sherri said. “That’s all a mother ever wants for her child.”

“I thought you wanted me to mate? And have grandchildren?”

“Sure, that’s something I’d want. But more than that I want you to be happy. Jensen makes you happy, baby. So much more than I’ve ever seen you.”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed. “He makes me smile.” _He makes my heart beat faster and lose the air in my lungs. I’d lie down my life for him and never think twice. He makes me a better person. He makes me want to mate_.

Jared blinked at the last thought. _Woah._

 

 

 

 

 

 ****

Jensen woke up groggy and a little bit sick. But he could breath and he didn’t feel like he was going to jump out of his skin. “Jensen?” A voice said. He didn’t know that voice. “Jensen, you’re in the hospital. You have some IV’s in your arms, so it might hurt a little, but you’re safe.”

IV’s. Needles. Ropes attached to them, ropes holding him down, Jensen was trapped. He was stuck. He thrashed around in the ropes and was vaguely aware of someone screaming. Was that blood? His blood? _Let me out! Let me out of this prison!_

“Jensen, calm down,” A voice begged. Jensen knew that voice. “Jensen, it’s Jared, you’re safe, it’s just some wires.”

How could he say that? Jensen was pinned and he couldn’t move, couldn’t move. The unfamiliar voice yelled, “Nurse! Sedatives! Quickly!”

No, no, Jensen was falling asleep. His eyes were closing. _Jared, Jared, get me out of here! Save me!_

_Jared_

 ****

Jensen was screaming in his hospital bed, begging to be let out. Jared thought it was the needles hurting him, but Jensen was screaming about ropes and being pinned down. It was terrifying. Jared tried to calm Jensen down and Jensen started screaming his name, begging for help.

Eventually a nurse put something in Jensen’s arm that made him fall asleep. His thrashing and yelling stopped but Jared’s heart rate kept beating rapidly. “What was that?”

“I don’t know, that’s never happened before.” The doctor looked terrified. “We can’t take the IV’s out yet, I’d be too dangerous.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“We just put a mild sedative in him. It’ll wear off in a few hours and it’ll be safe to take out the IV’s by then. Don’t worry, Jared. We’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.”

Jared ran a hand through his hair, “I just don’t understand. The needles didn’t freak him out at all, it was just the cords.”

“It’s possible he has a fear of being tied down,” Dr. Caver suggested. “It’s not uncommon.”

“He’s never shown any fear of it before,” Jared said. “It must just be the sedatives.”

“That’s a possibility, of course. We can’t be sure. He’ll be okay very soon, Mr. Padalecki.”

“Jared is fine,” Jared said. “Mr. Padalecki is my dad.”

Dr. Carver nodded. “I suggest you get some sleep. I’ll wake you when the sedatives wear off and Jensen wakes up.”

Jared nodded sleepily and collapsed in a chair beside Jensen’s bed. “I’ll just take a short nap.”

Jared was asleep in seconds.

 

“Wake up!” Megan was shaking his shoulder. “Jensen’s awake. And he’s not—well, he’s fine. A little disorientated, but healthy and sane.”

Jared yawned and stretched. “Great.” He pushed himself up and walked over to Jensen’s bedside. “Hey, sweetheart.”

Jensen looked up at him sleepily. “Thought I told you not to call me that.” Even half asleep, Jensen could tease him.

“I’m so happy to see you awake,” Jared said. “You scared me. Terrified, really. Don’t you ever do that again.”

“Gee, I had such a fun time the first time. I was seriously considering doing it again, but now that you asked me too, I think I won’t.”

“Well, since you’re able to be sarcastic, I think it’s time we take you home.”

Jensen snuggled into the bed. “I’m so tired, Jay.”

“I’ll take you home and we can sleep, okay?” He kissed Jensen’s forehead. “We’ll make you all better.”  

“I thought I was all better.”

“No, you’re still a pest. But I hear that’s incurable.”

Jensen giggled. “You’re still annoying. I’m sorry the world has to put up with you.”

Sherri entered the room pushing a wheel chair. “Sorry, Jensen, but you have to leave in this.”

Jensen glared at the chair. “I _have_ to?”

“Yes, and no complaining,” Jared said. “Hop in, Jen.”

Jensen glowered at him, but the little wolf was so sleepy it looked like a mild scowl. “We can stay here longer or you can get in the wheelchair,” Jared reasoned. Grumbling angrily, Jensen slid into the chair. “Oh, stop whining. You don’t have to walk.”

“I look weak.”

Jared squeezed Jensen’s shoulder. “Not to me you don’t.”

 ****

Jensen didn’t know why he was so exhausted. Jared told him he’d been sleeping for almost 20 hours, but Jensen wanted nothing more than to snuggle under the blankets and sleep. Jared didn’t seem bothered by it and tucked Jensen in. “Sleep tight, sweetheart.”

“Wake me up later, okay?”

“Sure.” Jared kissed Jensen’s temple. “Whatever you want, Jen.” Jensen knew that Jared would let Jensen sleep as much as he wanted. Jared has never made Jensen get up before he wanted, even when they were fighting.

A few hours later, Jensen felt another body slide into bed beside him. Jensen rolled over and put his head on Jared’s chest. Jared hummed contentedly and put an arm around Jensen. “Sleep, sweetheart.”

The next time Jensen woke up, Jared was watching him. “You freak. Stop staring.”

“I can’t help myself. You’re just so gorgeous.”

“Makes me sound like a woman.”

“You _are_ beautiful.”

“Fuck you.”

Jared chuckled and pulled Jensen closer. “Jen, we have to talk.”

Jensen stiffened. “A-about w-what?”

“Don’t be nervous, sweetheart.” Jared stroked Jensen’s hair. “I just… how much do you remember from the hospital?”

Jensen thought about it. “Not much. I was exhausted and sort out of it. There were needles and my arms hurt. That’s it.” Jared looked uncomfortable and Jensen asked, “What is it?”

“Do you remember the first time you woke up?”

“The first time…” Jensen racked his memory. He couldn’t think of anything but sleep and pain. And IVs and IV cords and screaming and begging for Jared to save him. “Oh, god.” He pushed Jared off him but the alpha pulled him back. “Get off me!”

“No,” Jared said simply. “No one is mad or upset. We understand. It was scary. And I want to talk about it.”

“Why do we need to? You know what the problem is. I’m scared of needles,” Jensen lied.

“We both know that’s a lie. You were screaming about ropes and being trapped. You never commented on the needles.”

“Then you already know the problem! I’m scared of being tied down. Can we get over this now? Let’s just drop it!”

“We’re going to talk about it,” Jared said firmly. “Just a little bit. I’m curious, Jensen. I can’t help myself.”

Jensen looked into Jared’s hazel eyes. There was no intent to hurt or mock Jensen. Just pure compassion and curiosity. Jensen sighed. “When I was 6 or 7, I can’t remember, I was playing hide and seek with Josh and our friends. I really wanted to win, you know, prove that I was cool to my brother. So I found this tiny little closet in the way back of my house. After a while they still hadn’t found me. I was really happen, you know, because I was winning. But I started to get cramped, so I decided to leave. I was so sure I’d won. But my ankle was caught on something in the back. When I tried to unhook my ankle, my arm got tangle. I was yelling for Josh help me and come get me out of this closet. But he couldn’t hear me. I just got so terrified. I was young and trapped and I just wanted to get out.”

Jensen shook his head. “It felt like hours until Josh found me. But now I associate being tied down with bad memories. It’s like I regress to a trapped six year old screaming for his big brother.”

Jared cuddled Jensen against his chest. “I won’t let anything hurt you like that again, Jensen.”

Jensen smiled softly at him. “I know. I trust you.”  

 

“I’m bored,” Jensen moped.

“Find something to do,” Jared replied. Jensen pouted so Jared dragged Jensen over and into his lap. “What do you want to do, sweetheart?”

“Can we go to the park?” Jensen asked.

“Are you a little kid?”

Jensen glared. “Adults can go to the park, too.”

“But you’re not an adult, you’re a teenager.”

“Legally an adult!” Jensen protested. There’s a sparkle in Jared’s eye and Jensen realized Jared’s teasing him. “Jerk.”

“Come on, Jen, get your shoes. We’re going to the park.”

Jensen stuck his tongue out at Jared and he nudged Jensen to the door. “We can stay at home if you want.”

“No, you said we could go!”

“Are you 16 or 6? _You said we could go_!” Jared mocked.

“Asshole. I can go without you, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared waved him off. He knew Jensen would never leave the house without him or Sandy.

The park the pair walked two had a playground, just like the Ackles’—though somewhat smaller—and it had a fountain and lots of grass and even trees around the outside. “Wow, it’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome.” Jared smirked at him. “Do you want me to push you on the swings, Jen?”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe if you’re good.” Jared made it offhandedly, but Jensen’s heart skipped a beat.

“Let’s go look at the fountain.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and led them over. It was a huge dome of a fountain, easily 10 meters across, and water spurted from holes around the dome. Kids ran into the stream of water and then back out, making parents groan at their wet clothes.

“Come on, Jay,” Jensen teased. “Aren’t you going to run into the water?”

Jared’s eyes had a dangerous gleam and Jensen backed away. “I don’t like that look.”

Jared cackled and jumped at Jensen. Jared was stronger than him, and had no trouble throwing Jensen over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold. “Put me down!” Jensen demanded, punching at Jared’s back. For all the good it did, Jensen might as well have been punching a rock.

“If you get me wet, I swear to god-,”

“What?” Jared’s voice was falsely innocent. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Put me down!”

“Whatever you want.” Jared put Jensen back on his feet, right into the spray of the water.

“I’m going to kill you, Jared Padalecki!” Jensen grabbed Jared and shoved him under the water, too.

Jared was laughing at Jensen’s glare and he punched Jared playfully. “Oh, I think a butterfly just ran into me,” Jared teased.

“Go to hell.”

Jared cupped water in his hands and threw it at Jensen. “You’re soaking wet!”

“I have an extra shirt,” A voice said behind Jensen. He swiveled and saw a handsome wolf with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. “If you want it. I don’t mind.”

Jensen smiled. “Maybe, but this one-,” Jensen jabbed a thumb at Jared. “-Would get me wet all over again.”

“That didn’t sound dirty,” Jared mumbled behind him. Jensen and the other wolf ignored him.

“I’m Jensen,” He said.

“Misha Collins. Nice to meet you.”

“Can we get out of the water? Not that it isn’t fun getting soaked,” Jensen suggested, “but I’d rather be dry.”

“Sure.” Misha followed Jensen away from the dome. Jensen slipped on a puddle but Misha grabbed him around the waist. “Easy,” he murmured. “I’ve gotcha.”

“Thanks.” They sat next to each other on the grass. Misha was strangely close to Jensen and he scooted away a little.

“What brought you to the park?” Misha asked.

“Curiosity. I was going stir crazy inside so Jared and I walked here.”

“Jared…” Misha lifted his head and finally noticed his alpha. “Alpha, it’s nice to see you.”

Jared nodded in acknowledgement before sitting next to Jensen. Jared put a hand on his thigh and Jensen raised an eyebrow. Jared offered no explanation.

“Well, if you’re still curious, I could take you around town,” Misha offered. “I know all kinds of fun places we could go.”

Jensen grinned. “Yeah, that’d be perfect. I hate staying inside all day.”

“Should we go now?” Misha stood and offered Jensen a hand.

Jared narrowed his eyes and helped Jensen up himself. “Maybe some other time,” Jared almost growled. “We’re wet and we’re going to go home now.”

“Jared-,”

“Come on, Jensen.” Jared steered Jensen away from Misha leaving both wolves confused.

Jensen pushed Jared’s arm off his shoulders. “What the hell was that? He was offering to show me around! It’d be nice, instead of being trapped inside all day.”

“Feel free to go out,” Jared replied darkly. “But you’re going with me.”

“What is with this thing you have against Misha?”

“He was hitting on you, Jensen,” Jared hissed. “How can you be so naïve? I didn’t want him to take advantage of you.”

“Well it was nice of him to show interest. Glad to know there’s at least one wolf that’s willing to court-,” Jensen’s sentence was cut off by Jared kissing him fiercely. It was aggressive and hungry.

“I can court you,” Jared growled. “I’ll take you everywhere you want to go. Just say the word.”

“Misha just offered! I didn’t have to ask. Maybe it would have been nice to spend time with him.” Jared’s expression darkened and he put his arm back around Jensen. The pieces started to click into place and a smile lit up Jensen’s face. “No, no way.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t tell me you were _jealous_?” Jensen exclaimed. Jared’s cheeks tinged and Jensen laughed outright. “You were! You were jealous! Oh my god, that’s fucking adorable!”

“I was _not_ jealous. I was looking out for you,” Jared protested.

Jensen stopped Jared. They’d been living a trail of water behind them from their dripping clothes and Jared had water in his eyelashes. His hair fell into his face. Jensen didn’t know how Jared could think Jensen wanted anyone else. “Don’t be jealous,” Jensen whispered. “Of anyone. There’s not a soul out there I’d choose over you.”

“Not Misha?” Jared’s eyes were hopeful.

“Not Misha. It’s only you, idiot.”

Jared scooped Jensen into a big hug. “Good.”

When they went to sleep that night, Jared cuddled up and put an arm possessively around Jensen. He smiled and fell asleep. 

 

(If you're curious, the fountain described looks like this: <http://www.oobject.com/12-great-modern-fountains/seattle-center-variable-pressure-fountain/3798/> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for jealous Jared and i couldn't NOT write it.


	11. New Hurt, Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure why i wrote this but here you go! only a few more chapters, 4 or 5 i think.

Chad knocked on Jared’s door around noon the next day. Jensen was still sleeping so Jared tried to untangle himself as quietly as possible. Jensen didn’t wake when Chad started pounding and yelling, but Jared closed the door in case Chad decided to say something stupid. Well, Chad _would_ say something stupid.

“Stop yelling,” Jared hissed when he opened the door.

“Why?” Chad didn’t yell, but he didn’t bother to use what Jared’s mom called ‘his inside voice’.

“Jensen’s sleeping,” Jared explained. “I don’t want to wake him up.”

Chad smirked. “Wore him out, did you?”

“Wore him—what are you talking about?”

“You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.” Chad made a rude gesture with his hips and Jared had to remind himself if he punched Chad, the other wolf would yell and wake up Jensen.

“I am going to say this one time. I am _not_ sleeping with Jensen,” Jared growled. “We are _not_ having sex. I am not even attempting to sleep with him because he’s so young, I don’t know if he would want it. And if he can’t consent to sex…” Jared shook his head.

“Then why is he sleeping? It’s noon. I love sleep, man, but even I’ve gotta get up for breakfast.”

“He got out of the hospital last night. He had an allergic reaction to pecans and went into ana—anaphylax—anaphylactic shock. He almost died.”

“Why’d you save him?” Chad asked. He plopped down on Jared’s couch and picked up the remote. Jared stared at him for a moment before he realized that Chad was serious.

“You think I’d just let him die?”

“Dude, you said you weren’t fucking him. What good is he otherwise?”

“Oh my god.” Jared sank into a chair and put his head in his hands. “Oh my god. You fucking _pervert_ , you think that’s all Jensen is good for? Sex? God, Chad, I care about him! I care about him so much! I almost had a panic attack when he almost died. I’m completely gone for him, Chad. It’s not sex. I stopped thinking about sex weeks ago. Now the only thing I think about is how I can make Jensen happy, how I can make him smile. He makes me a better person, Chad, and I didn’t have to sleep with him to accomplish that.”

Chad looked at Jared like he had two heads. “You’re serious.”

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my entire life.”

Chad let out a heavy breath. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You can say you’re happy for me,” Jared suggested. “Because I’ve finally found someone that I could be falling in love with.”

“Falling in… okay. This is a lot to process, especially since two weeks ago I thought you and Gen were going to fuck yourselves into the sunset.”

“I’ve never felt about Gen the way I feel about Jensen. I’ve never felt about _anyone_ the way I feel about Jensen. I’d give my life for him without a second thought. The things I’m willing to do for him—it’s scary, Chad.”

“Well I guess if he makes you happy,” Chad said. “I’ll support you. It’s a lot to process, but I’m happy for you, Jay-man. I really am.”  

Jared let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Chad.”

“Does this mean—are you changing your opinion about mating? Because if you mate, you better not get boring man. I will deny ever being your friend if you get boring.”

Jared laughed. “No way, man. I’d never get boring. And I’m not getting mated, either. Jensen’s fucking 16 years old. I’d feel weird if I mated him. We’re just fooling around right now. Minus sex.”

“But you care about him.”

“Of course I do. It doesn’t mean I’m going to mate him.” Jared snorted. “With my luck, Jensen’s going to wake up one morning and realize that I’m a horrible person. And then he’ll find a mate and I’ll barely be in his thoughts anymore.”

“Ouch.”

“He deserves a mate, Chad. He’s so wonderful. I just don’t think it’ll be me. He needs someone that’s not afraid to commit. I take and take from him, and I can’t give anything.”

“Do you think he cares about you?” Chad asked.

Jared thought about Jensen’s sweet kisses and the playful glint in his eyes. The way Jensen curled around Jared in sleep. Jensen finding Jared’s favorite recipes from Sandy and making them for him. The smile Jensen gives him whenever he catches Jared watching him. “Yeah, I think he cares about me.”

“Then stop worrying,” Chad told him. “You care about him, he cares about you. Stop thinking about what _could_ happen and starting thinking about what _is_ happening. To me it sounds like Jensen wants to be with you, age difference or not. You don’t have to mate him _now_. But don’t give up.”

“When did you become smart?”

“When it comes to love, I’m always smart,” Chad replied. Jared raised an eyebrow. “Well, fine, I’m not always smart. But once and a while I can come up with a bit of wisdom. Especially since your situation is so obvious.”

“Obvious? It’s not-,”

“Yes, it is. Stop trying so hard to get away from Jensen. Let yourself have this.”

“I’m the alpha.”

“So? Does that mean you have to be miserable and single for the rest of your life?”

“I can’t have any distractions.”

Chad groaned. “Fine. Be a masochist. See if I care.”

Jared glared at him. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know an idiot when I see one. Now shut up, I want to abuse your gigantic TV.”

Jared smiled and turned to look at the bright screen. _Maybe Chad’s right_ , Jared thought. _Maybe I could mate Jensen._ Jared grinned giddily and it had nothing to do with the movie playing.

 **** 

Jensen didn’t really want to think about what Jared told Chad, but the words kept running through his head. “ _We’re just fooling around,”_ Jared had said. “ _It’s not like we’re gonna get mated. I’d feel weird if I mated him.”_

After Jensen heard Jared say Jensen was nothing more than a plaything, Jensen closed his bedroom door quietly. He didn’t need to hear about how little he meant to Jared. And Chad just went along with it. They said that Jensen was only good for sex. Jensen really thought Jared cared about him. He really thought that he meant something to Jared. But every kiss, every smile, every time Jared hugged Jensen—it was all a lie. It was all a joke to the alpha. Jensen didn’t matter to Jared, not like he thought he did.

Jensen took a shaky breath. Jared thought he was still sleeping, so maybe Jensen could avoid him a little longer. At least until he got over the fact that Jensen was falling for Jared and Jared never saw Jensen as anything but a joke. Jensen was sick of crying. He wasn’t going to cry over Jared again.

Maybe Jensen heard wrong. Maybe Chad thought their relationship was a joke but Jared was actually serious about Jensen! Maybe Jared _did_ want to mate with Jensen! You couldn’t fake the kind of compassion Jared looked at Jensen with. A smile broke out on Jensen’s face. Jared did care about Jensen, he just _knew_ it.

Jensen watched his new TV while he waited for Jared’s friend to leave. Jensen hardly knew what was playing on the screen because he was bouncing so hard. Soon Chad would be gone and Jared and Jensen would be alone and then Jared could finally admit that he had changed his mind about mating and that Jensen was the right person after all.

Jensen finally heard Chad get up to leave and Jared walk to the door. “Think about what I said,” Chad told Jared.

“I’ll think about it, but I already know what my answer is going to be. I’m not mating, Chad. Not with Jensen. I just can’t do that.”

Jensen stopped bouncing. He hadn’t heard wrong after all. Jensen  didn’t particularly want to go downstairs and face Jared, but his stomach was growling. _You can’t avoid your problems_ , his mom once told them. _Then they just pile up and crush you_. Jensen really didn’t want to get crushed by his problems so he sucked it up and went downstairs.

Jared was humming and making sandwiches in the kitchen. He looked up and beamed at Jensen. “I’m making sandwiches, you want one?”

Jensen nodded and sat at the barstool next to the counter where Jared made the food. “Thanks.”

Jared leaned in to kiss Jensen but he turned his head and Jared only caught his cheek. “What’s wrong, Jen?”

“Nothing,” Jensen lied. “Just a little sick.

“Want me to make you some soup?” Jared offered. “Does your throat hurt?”

Jensen shook his head. “I’m fine. Just feeling under the weather.”

“Okay, sweetheart. If you need me…”

“I said I’m fine,” Jensen snapped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.”

“S’okay, Jen.” Jared slid a sandwich to Jensen and this time caught Jensen’s lips in a kiss. “You matter to me, Jen. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Thanks.” Jensen took a bite of his sandwich. Mustard, turkey, and lettuce, just the way Jensen liked it.

They ate in silence next to each other. They didn’t exchange any secret smiles or kisses. It was uncomfortable being together with tension thick in the air. Jensen knew it was his fault but he couldn’t bring himself to talk to Jared.  

It was only when they were sitting watching a movie when the silence was broken. Sure, they’d been talking before that, but only impersonal phrases like what movie to watch and the kind of popcorn to make. Jared kept shooting Jensen hurt, confused looks and Jensen kept ignoring them. It shocked Jensen that Jared hadn’t cracked earlier.

“What did I do?” Jared asked. “What happened, Jen?”

“Nothing,” Jensen lied. “I promise.”

“Please, Jen, don’t lie to me. You’re hurting.”

“I’m not,” Jensen said. It wasn’t a total lie. Jensen wasn’t in pain, he was just numb. He didn’t know which was worse.

“I just want to know what’s going on in your head.” Jared smiled softly.

 _Don’t make me fall in love with you now,_ Jensen begged. _Don’t make me care about you only to break my heart_. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, sweetheart. Anything.”

Here goes nothing. “What am I to you?” Jensen asked.

“What? What are you asking?” Jared looked puzzled.

“What do I mean to you, Jared? What am I?”

“You know what you are to me,” Jared replied.

“If I did, I wouldn’t be asking.”

“How can you not know?” Jared asked. “How can you not see how much I care about you?”

“I know you care,” Jensen said. “But I just don’t know what you call me.”

“What we have is good, Jensen.” Jared kissed Jensen’s temple. “Why do we need to put a label on it?”

 _Because I want to know that you feel the same way about me that I feel about you._ “We don’t. I just wanted to hear it out loud.”

Jared gently pressed Jensen against the couch and bent to kiss him. Jensen allowed Jared to kiss him but didn’t try and reciprocate. If Jensen was just something Jared used to get off, Jensen could accept it. But it didn’t mean that Jensen had to be happy about it, and it didn’t mean Jensen had to sit there and pretend that he was satisfied.  

When the movie ended, Jensen faked a yawn. “I’m going to sleep alone tonight,” Jensen told Jared.

“Why?” Jared asked. “Jen, I know I did something. But you have to tell me what I did in order for me to fix it.”

“I just want to sleep alone, Jared,” Jensen said tiredly. “I’m not mad. I just want to be alone.”

“Okay,” Jared conceded. “Whatever you need, sweetheart.” Jared kissed Jensen again, but this time Jensen grabbed at Jared’s sleeves and pushed his mouth into it. Jared held onto Jensen and nuzzled his neck when Jensen pulled away. “I can’t tell you what I feel about you because I don’t know how to describe it. What do you call the person that makes you lose control at the same time you feel powerful? The person that makes you feel like you can conquer the world and the person you never want to let down, what do you call that person? I don’t know what to call you, Jensen, because there aren’t words to describe how much you mean to me.”

 _I can think of a word_ , Jensen wanted to say. _Mate_. Apparently Jared didn’t share Jensen’s thought.

 *****

Jared didn’t know what happened between him and Jensen. Jensen still kissed him and slept with him—aside from the one night where he wanted to be alone—and sat curled with him on the couch. Physically their relationship wasn’t any different but emotionally Jensen seemed distant. Jensen played it off as being sick, but he didn’t look ill. The last time Jensen was sick his eyes were glassy and his skin was pale. Now, Jensen didn’t look sick. He just looked sad.

It probably had something to do with the question Jensen asked. “ _What do I mean to you?”_

_“You know what you mean to me.”_

That probably wasn’t the answer Jensen had been looking for. But Jared hadn’t known what to say. He was more than a friend, but they weren’t mated. Jared didn’t know how to describe what Jensen was. Jared liked Jensen a lot, maybe even loved him, but he didn’t want to tell Jensen that and scare away his pup.

Jared just sat in the living room with a beer in his hand and a frown on his face.

“I screwed up,” Jared said when Sandy came into the room. “I don’t know what I did though. I just know I screwed up.”

Sandy didn’t call him an idiot or hit his arm. She just sat next to Jared and put her tiny arm around his waist. “We can fix it.”

 

“If I told you I have no idea what I’m doing, what would you say?”

“I’d say you’re an idiot,” Jeffery replied.

“JD…”

“Come on, kid, it’s your job to know what you’re doing.”

“I hate my job,” Jared responded. “You would have made a much better alpha, JD. Or Jeff, or even _Megan_. My little sister would have been a better leader of this pack.” 

“Yeah, because Megan wouldn’t have complained about everything,” Jeffery said.

“I don’t complain,” Jared protested. “I just state facts.”

“You’re a pain in the ass, kid,” Jeffery said.

“Thanks, JD.”

“How’s the pup?”

 “He—we—oh, you know.”

“Sandy said you fought.”

“We didn’t! We just had a minor disagreement. But it doesn’t matter because we kissed and made up.” _Sort of_. They’d kissed, but they hadn’t fixed everything entirely.

“Sherri gives me running commentary on your relationship. Well, she gives your dad and your siblings running commentary and then Gerald tells me.”

 “Geez, mom, why don’t you send out a newsletter?”

“I’m sure she was tempted,” Jeffery said. “Gerald managed to reel her in.”

“Well, we’re not anything serious,” Jared said. “Not like we’re going to get mated or something.”

“Not serious, huh? How many times have you slept with anyone else since Jensen moved in?”

“That’s not the point-,”

“How many people have you kissed?”

“JD-,”

“How many people have you even looked at?”

“Okay!” Jared exclaimed. “I get it. I’m more serious about Jensen than I’d like to pretend I am.”

“I don’t know why you can’t just let yourself be happy,” Jeffery said. “Just let yourself have this, Jared.”

“He’s 16 years old,” Jared emphasized. “ _16_! How can I mate with someone that’s so young?”

“Look,” Jeffery said. “Commit or don’t commit. But if you keep stringing the kid along you’re _both_ gonna get hurt.”

Jared groaned. “I’m so tired of hurting him, JD.”

“Then end things,” Jeffery said. “Before you get in too deep.”

“God, Jeffery,” Jared sighed. “I’m already in too deep.”

“Then mate him,” Jeffery urged.

“For the last fucking time, Jeffery, I’m not mating!” Jared exploded. “And I’m especially not mating Jensen!” The fight went out of Jared. “He’s just too young.”

“When he’s older?”

Jared put his head in his hands. “When he’s older, I’ll wanna mate him so badly it’ll hurt. And he’ll probably have moved on by then, because I was too much of a coward to take the opportunity when I had it.”

“Hey,” Jeffery tried to console his quasi nephew. “You’ll figure it out.”

“Or I won’t. You’re right.”

“Right about what?”

“I’ve gotta make a decision. I should wait. As much as I’d like to mate Jensen now, I have to wait. I have to mate someone older than 16.”

“And you’re willing to wait?”

“For Jensen? In a heartbeat.”

“So, as far as Gen goes.”

“Sure. I’d mate Gen.” Jared laughed. “At least I would have until I met Jensen. Now I can’t even think of mating anyone else.”

“I hate to see you sulking, kid. Just go fucking talk to him. Tell Jensen you love him and there’s not a person in the world you’d rather be with. And don’t chicken out this time.”

“I’m going right now.” Jared pushed back the chair and ran out of the room. _Can’t chicken out now_. “Jensen!” Jared looked around. “Jensen, I was wrong!” When Jensen didn’t appear, he ran upstairs to Jensen’s room. “Jensen, I was so wrong, I’m so sorry. Please open the door.”

There still wasn’t a response and Jared entered the room. Jensen’s things were all here, but the room was quiet and the bed was made. “Sandy! Sandy where’s Jensen?”

“He’s downstairs, isn’t he?” Sandy yelled back.

Jared sighed and ran back down the stairs. “Jensen!” Jared was starting to panic. Where was his pup? “Jensen!”

“I can’t find him,” JD appeared. “He’s not in the office or the family room.”

“He’s not in the kitchen!” Sandy yelled. “Or the movie room!”

“I’ve looked everywhere upstairs,” Jared croaked. “We’ve been screaming his name, there’s no way he didn’t hear us.”

Jared couldn’t breath. “Did he go to the store?”

Sandy shook her head. “There’s no way he would have left without me.” Jared screamed his pup’s name again, but there still wasn’t any response. Jared’s legs wobbled.

Jensen was gone.

 *****

Jensen was sick of hearing that Jared wasn’t going to mate him. Jared especially wouldn’t mate him. Jared wanted to mate Gen. Jared didn’t want Jensen. That’s why Jared refused to tell Jensen what he meant to him. Sure, Jared cared, but he never loved Jensen. He never wanted to mate with him. He never even wanted to be with him. He only ever wanted to be with a wolf that was older, better, not Jensen.

He couldn’t stay inside anymore. He was suffocating and it felt like the rooms were closing up. When Jared finally decided he was going to go mate someone—someone that wasn’t Jensen—he ran out of the house. He pushed the door to the backyard open that Jared now kept unlocked. He wasn’t going to sit here and listen to it anymore.

He just needed some fresh air. The cool breeze grounded Jensen as he walked around the backyard. His legs carried him away from Jared’s house and into the grass behind it. There was a forest on the edge of the Padalecki boundaries, about 300 yards from Jared’s house. He’d just take a short walk over there and come back.

When Jensen reached the forest he pressed a hand against the big fir trees. The bark was bumpy and rough under Jensen’s palm. He took a few deep breaths. Maybe he didn’t have to go back. Maybe he could just stay out in the woods and maybe even make his way back home. What would be the point of staying here anymore? Jared didn’t love him. It hurt too badly to be there anymore.

Jensen turned back to Jared’s house. He could sneak in when Jared was out and pack up his things. Jensen wouldn’t take a lot, just enough to get him far away from Jared’s place. He had some savings so he could get pretty far away.

Jensen plotted away, his mind elsewhere. He didn’t hear the footsteps behind him or the rustling of the pine needles. He didn’t notice the shadow behind him. So Jensen wasn’t prepared for the hand that clamped around his mouth and the other hand twisting Jensen’s arm behind him. Jensen tried to scream but the hand gagged him.

“Hey, Ackles,” The voice hissed. “Did you miss me?”


	12. Wild Goose Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, enjoy this confusing yet somewhat romantic chapter

“Where is he?” Jared yelled. “Where’s Jensen?”

“Yelling won’t help,” JD said sharply. Jared glared at him.

“I’ve looked everywhere,” Jeff said. “Haven’t seen hair or hide of your pup.”

Jared looked desperately at his brother. “You looked _everywhere_?”

“Stores, parks, movie theatres, under every stone there is.” Jeff shrugged. “I’m sorry, Jared, we just can’t find him. Megan’s still out there, though. Maybe she’ll have more luck.”  
“We knocked on doors to see if anyone’s seen him,” Sherri said, pointing between her and Gerald. “No one’s see him.”

“Sandy and I have looked everywhere we can think of,” JD said. “He probably ran home.”

Jared sank into a chair. Had Jensen really left him? “Do you think so?”

Jeff looked at him sadly. “It’s the only explanation.”

“Why would he leave?” _Why would he leave me?_ “Did he seem miserable? I must have-,” Jared choked. “What could I have done to drive him away? Did he not love me? I thought he did! I love him!” _Oops, I didn’t mean to say all that_.

Jared heard the door slam and Megan raced into the room where the rest of them were. She didn’t look sad, she looked terrified and frantic. “He’s not home,” Megan cried. Her hands were shaking around a white envelope. “It’s addressed to ‘Alpha Padalecki’.”

Jared grabbed the envelope. _Please be good news, please be good news_. “Did you read it?”

Megan shook her head. “It was sealed. I figured that you should read it first.”

Jared ripped open the envelope and pulled out the wrinkled white letter. He skimmed through it with his eyes and he felt sicker after every word. When he finished the letter, Jared shoved it at Megan. “I can’t… you read it.”

Megan cleared her throat. “ _Alpha Jared Padalecki, I know what you’re looking for. And I can tell you that you won’t find it. The little pup of yours isn’t home, he certainly ain’t with you. He’s with me, alpha. You can come find us in the forest. Come by tonight, or you can collect him in pieces tomorrow. Come alone.”_

Jared was shaking from head to toe. Hearing it out loud was worse than reading it in his head. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. No one was talking. Jared wasn’t even breathing.

“What am I supposed to do?” Jared whispered.

“Go get him,” Megan cried. “Go get him and don’t you dare let him die!” She grabbed Jared’s hand. “And don’t you go dying on me either, Jared. I expect you both home safely.”

“Whatever you want, Megs.” Jared squeezed his little sister tight. He felt himself hugged by his other family members and JD, but his mind was focused entirely on saving Jensen. “See you guys later,” Jared said.

“That better be a promise, Jared,” Sherri said firmly. “I’m not losing both of my boys tonight.”

Jared smiled. “Hey, come on. I’m the alpha. I’ve got this.” Jared pulled JD closer. “If I don’t come back-,”

“You will.”

“JD, listen,” Jared said firmly. “If in the hypothetical situation I don’t come back, I want you to be the alpha. God knows you’re the best choice. Promise me, JD. Promise me you’ll take good care of this pack.”

“I promise,” JD swore. “In the highly unlikely situation you don’t come back, I’ll lead us.” He clapped Jared’s shoulder. “But you _better_ come back.”

“Thank you.” Jared turned to his friends. “See you in a bit. I’ll be fine.”

“I know.” Megan tossed him a watery smile. “Go get him, tiger.”

Jared waved goodbye to his family—hopefully temporarily—and stepped into the backyard. After shedding his clothes, Jared shifted. His wolf was huge and dark brown, almost black. Jared knew he looked intimidating, but he was almost quaking with fear at Jensen’s predicament. Hopefully whoever took Jensen wouldn’t be able to notice his fear.

He shook himself out and took off sprinting into the forest.

 

 *******

Jensen’s head hurt something fierce when he woke up. He tried to rub at his head but he found his arms bound. He had a rope tied around his mouth, gagging him, and more ropes tying Jensen’s legs and wrists around a rock. He realized all his clothes were missing and there were scratches on his limbs like someone ripped the fabric off. “Help!” Jensen yelled. “Help!” The gag muffled Jensen’s shouts. The ropes kept him held tight and Jensen began to panic. _Untie me untie me untie me!_

“How’s your head feel?” The voice came from the mouth of the cave. “I had to hit you pretty hard to knock you out.” The figure was silhouetted by the light from outside the cave and all Jensen could see was a shadow of a man. “You don’t recognize me, do you Jensen?”

The wolf stepped further into the cave and Jensen could see his appearance again. He started tugging at his bonds and screaming into the gag. “Get away from me!” Jensen tried to yell. “Stay away!” It came out as nothing more than muffled squeaks. The ropes hurt his wrist and Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head. _Get them off, get them off, get them off, so trapped, help!_

The alpha knelt beside Jensen and smiled, all teeth and cruelty. “There it is,” The alpha purred. “Nice to see you again. We never got introduced last time, did we? Your mean old daddy ran us out of town. I’m not stupid enough to go after him, but I figure slaughtering his son would be almost as satisfying. And hey, this way I can hurt the stupid alpha of the Padalecki pack, too! Yes, toying with you will be very satisfying indeed. How’s that sound, Jensen?”

Jensen shook his head and found against the ropes. His wrists burned at the ropes cut into his skin. He kicked and twisted as much as he could but the alpha had tied the ropes tightly. Jensen couldn’t breath and he felt like he was going to faint. He screamed and begged for the ropes to be taken off.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” The alpha said dramatically. “Tyler Hoechlin. You can call me Tyler. You see, I’m not _really_ a bad guy. I’d actually be a very good mate. I’d be very attuned to your needs. I’d make sure you always had a knot inside you, you pathetic little omega. I might even let my friends have a go at you, if you’re good.” Tyler ran a hand down Jensen’s back. “You’re so tempting right now, not wearing any clothes. You omega slut, I’d have you begging for my knot if I was patient.” He smiled wickedly. “I promised your dear little alpha I wouldn’t kill you… but I don’t think he’d mind if I had a go at you, right? After all, _he_ hasn’t mated you. I could bend you over right here, stick my dick in you and let my knot do the rest.”

Jensen started whimpering. _Jared, where are you?_ _Don’t let him rape me, don’t let him touch me!_ “I can hear your thoughts, Jensen. They’re written all over your face. I bet you’re whining for your alpha, huh? You think he’s gonna come in and save you.”

Jensen glowered at Tyler. The other alpha bent Jensen over, exposing his hole. Jensen squirmed and fought to get away. “It’s not rape if you want it,” The alpha purred. Jensen threw his head back and slammed it into Tyler’s face. It didn’t accomplish much else but make Tyler mad, but Jensen gloated at the angry look on his face.

“That’s it, you little omega whore.” Tyler grabbed the knife and dragged it down Jensen’s back. A trail of blood followed it and Jensen whimpered in pain. “What if I cut off your dick with this, Jensen? Then I stuff my knot inside you. And then I’ll leave you, broken and bleeding, on Jared’s doorstep.”

An angry growl echoed in the cave. It chilled Jensen to the bones and made him want to curl in a ball. It was the kind of growl that promised death to anyone that stood in its path. It didn’t come from Tyler, who hadn’t shifted. It came from the giant, terrifying wolf that stood in the cave entrance. Jensen almost jumped out of his skin until he saw the wolf’s eyes. They were tinged red, but Jensen saw the hazel underneath them.

“Jared!” Jensen screamed into the gag. “You came!” Jared looked at Jensen and his eyes filled with compassion and sadness. “I’m okay,” Jensen tried to say. “I’m not hurt.”

Jensen felt a knife against his neck. “Shift back,” Tyler ordered Jared. “Or I’ll slit his throat.”

Jared growled but immediately turned human. “I’m here. Let him go.”

“No,” Tyler said simply. “He’s an insurance policy. As soon as you give me what I want, he’s free to go.”

“What do you want?” Jared asked.

“Your pack and your life,” Tyler said simply. “Nothing big.”

“No,” Jared said. “I’ll give you my life. But not my pack. You’d be a horrible leader and I’m not gonna leave them in the hands of a sadistic bastard like _you_.”  
“How rude,” Tyler mocked. He scratched the knife across Jensen’s neck and a little drop of blood fell. Jared was vibrating with fury.

“Get off him.” Jared’s voice was scary enough to rattle Jensen. “Or I swear to god, I’m going to rip you into so many pieces they won’t be able to recognize your body.”

“Temper, temper. Don’t worry, Jared. When you die, I’ll take good care of Jensen.” Tyler cupped Jensen’s face but Jensen yanked his head away.

“Don’t touch me!” Jensen yanked on his ropes and felt them chafe against the rock. The sharp edge bit into the rope a little and Jensen felt his bonds loosen. Jensen jerked back and forth, making it look like struggling to get to Jared instead of snapping his bonds. The trapped feeling suffocated Jensen, but he had to keep going. It was the only way to get to Jared. Jensen had to get rid of his fear.

“Sorry, darling, I can’t understand you under that gag,” Tyler taunted.

Jensen looked desperately at Jared. “Don’t die for me! Please, Jared, I won’t stand it if you die. Just leave and let me die!” It didn’t come out as words between the gag, but it looked like Jared could read his eyes.  

Jared looked at Jensen. “I’m not gonna let you die, sweetheart. Not in a million years.”

“Now isn’t this sweet?” Tyler mocked. Jared growled threateningly at him and he actual shut up. Even as a human, Jared was terrifying.

“Jen, I was wrong. I do want to mate. With you. _You_ are the right person, Jen, it was never anyone else. And if I realized this sooner I never would have let you out of my sight and you wouldn’t have been caught.” Jared looked lovingly at him. “I wish we had more time.” Jensen nodded and tried to lean forward to reach Jared. Jensen’s ropes broke. By the looks of it, neither Tyler or Jared had realized Jensen was free and he intended to keep it that way.

“Enough talk,” Tyler snarled. “Lie down. No closer to Jensen. I want him to watch you die, Jared. I want him to watch you die knowing that you loved him and Jensen couldn’t do a thing to save you. Because guess what? Jensen loves you. The first word out of his mouth was Jared.” Tyler lifted a silver knife Jensen hadn’t seen before. He raised it above Jared with a dangerous gleam in his eye. “Say goodbye, _sweetheart_.” Jensen screamed when the knife came down, aiming for Jared’s heart.

Jensen gave one last final pull and the ropes snapped off completely. He didn’t think twice before throwing himself on top of Jared. The knife struck firmly into Jensen and he howled with pain. Jared screamed his name and grabbed Jensen’s hand. He barely heard him through unbearable, unspeakable pain. He looked up at Jared weakly. _If this is how I die_ , Jensen thought, _I’m glad it was for you_.

 

 ******

 Jared watched Jensen crumple. It didn’t seem real. It didn’t look like Tyler had expected it either. Jensen’s little cry of pain echoed in the cave and Jared saw red. “Jensen!” Jared yelled. “Jensen!” Jared’s pup only made little whimpering sounds and Jared felt like ripping Tyler apart limb from limb.

Tyler immediately shifted. He didn’t have his “insurance policy” anymore, and there was no reason for Jared to keep his cool. Before Jared thought twice, he was a wolf. Tyler was smaller than him and Jared had at least 10 pounds of muscle on the wolf. Jared stayed between Jensen and Tyler, baring his teeth and letting out a continuous stream of growls. _Come get me_.

Tyler seemed to be on the defensive though. He didn’t look inclined to lunge at Jared. The game quickly got boring and Jared leapt at Tyler. The other alpha tried to move away from Jared but his teeth clamped down firmly on Tyler’s hide. The taste of coppery blood filled Jared’s mouth but he didn’t let go of Tyler’s flank. The other wolf was snapping and growling at Jared. Tyler managed to bite Jared’s ankle and Jared jumped back in pain. He heard a nasty crunch and realized his ankle probably broke. He looked at Jensen quickly. The pup was motionless and Jared whined softly. _Please don’t be dead, Jensen, please don’t be dead_. It would be almost impossible to survive a cut that deep, Jared knew that.

When Jared’s attention was diverted, Tyler jumped at him. Jared howled when his teeth bit at his neck. An inch over and Tyler would have punctured his jugular. _Can’t die, can’t leave Jensen, can’t die, can’t, can’t_. Jared’s blood was dripping out of his neck and his legs became weak. His broken ankle could support him. Tyler slashed at Jared’s injured back leg and he collapsed. Jared whined and tried to push himself back up but Tyler bit deeper into his neck whenever he tried. Jared turned to look at Jensen. He watched his pup, deciding he would die happy if he spent his last minutes looking at Jensen. Jensen’s fur was matted with blood from the knife and there were tiny cuts and bite marks on his paws. Jensen’s chest rose very slowly, his breathing labored and his eyes closed. The fight was draining out of the omega and death was creeping slowly.

Jared felt a growl build. He was going to live, if only to get Jensen to safety. When his pup was safe, Jared could die.

Jared ripped his injured paw away from Tyler and slashed at his belly. Blood fell from the cut on his stomach and when Tyler pulled away, Jared jumped at Tyler and bit his neck, teeth jutting into Tyler’s jugular. The other alpha pleaded for his life with pathetic whimpers and a desperate look in his eyes. Jared ignored it and clamped his teeth down firmly.

When Jared was satisfied with the other wolf’s death, Jared dropped Tyler’s lifeless body and crawled over to Jensen. Jared whined and nudged Jensen with his snout. _Wake up, sweetheart_.

Jensen didn’t stir and Jared began licking Jensen’s wounds. He threw the silver knife across the cave and cleaned the deep cut. Jared cleaned the fur of blood and howled mournfully. _Please don’t die_.

Jared laid his head next to Jensen’s chest so he could listen to the heartbeat. But they could never find help if they remained hidden in this cave. Tyler chose a good hiding place. The alpha picked Jensen up by the scruff of his neck, thankful that he was so small, and began carrying him out of the cave and down through the forest.

Sharp pine needles hurt Jared’s injured paws, but he kept walking. Jared heard a howl in the distance and tried to respond. His voice was hoarse and only managed a small bark.

It seemed to be enough; before long two more wolves joined him and Jared recognized them as Chad and Gen. _We came to find you_ , their eyes said. Jared slumped in relief and they helped carry Jensen back home. Jared leaned heavily on Chad.

When the trees faded to green grass and Jared’s house was visible in the distance, Jared collapsed. The world went black, and Jared’s heart stopped.

 

 ******

The ropes were gone. Jensen jolted up, gasping for breath. It still felt like he was pinned down, but after a while he calmed down. The only things wrapped around him were bandages and bits of the night came back to him. Jared saying he loved him, Jared wanting to mate, Jensen jumping between Jared and he knife and _pain_.

“Don’t move too quickly, you might start bleeding again.” A gentle voice eased Jensen back onto the comfortable bed.

Jensen blinked. The light in the room was too bright. When he focused, he realized it was the brunette watching over him. Gen was smiling and didn’t look like she wanted to tear Jensen’s throat out. “Hi,” Jensen croaked.

“How do you feel?”

“Everything hurts,” Jensen replied. “’M thirsty.” Gen held a glass of water out to him and Jensen drank greedily. “Where’s Jared?”

“Sera’s taking care of him.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. “What—what’s wrong?”

“His body was just tired. He had bites and cuts everywhere, and he lost a lot of blood from the bite on his neck. He got a lot of stitches but recovered quickly. As soon as the last stitch was in he was storming over here and begging you to heal. Kind of cute, actually.”

“You’re sure he’s okay?” Jensen pressed. “He’s not dead?”

“It was touch and go for a while, but I think he’s gonna be just fine.”

Sera appeared in the doorway. “How’s my favorite patient?”

“Sore.” He looked desperately into Sera’s brown eyes. “How’s Jared?”

“Getting his stiches fixed. He was too eager to get to you and the strings snapped.”

“He’s okay? Alive?”

“Yes,” Sera assured. “Alpha healing strength and all that. It was quite strange, actually. One moment his heart was barely beating, then the next his eyes snapped open and his heart was fine.” Sera smiled. “I’ve gotta go finish the stiches, but I’m glad you’re awake.”

“But if you want my opinion,” Gen lowered her voice. “He lived for you.”

“For me?”

“Jared wouldn’t get up from his bed when he thought you were dying. I thought he was going to roll over and that would be the end of him. But Sera told him you’d be just fine and Jared healed? No coincidence.”

“But he’s not here,” Jensen said sadly.

“He was from the moment he woke up. It’s poor luck that you woke up the same moment Jared got dragged away for stiches. He’s been here sitting next to you for days, though, as soon as he woke up. Wouldn’t even leave to get food or sleep.”

Jensen’s brow crinkled. “You said days—Gen, how long have I been asleep?”

“Four days,” She said quietly. “The knife got you pretty deep.”

“Jared’s okay, though,” Jensen confirmed. “He’s alive and healthy and okay.”

“Well, he’s cranky from lack of sleep and miserable that you haven’t woken up, but physically he’s okay.” Gen grinned. “He really loves you.”

“He loves me,” Jensen mumbled. “He said in the cave he loves me. He loves me.”

“How could he not? I think he loved you a long time before he realized it. I think he loved you from the moment he saw you and it didn’t have a name for it until now.”

“Do you think-,” Jensen blushed. Maybe Gen wasn’t the right person to be asking this, but he didn’t have anyone else. “Do you think he still wants to be my mate? Or was that just a heat of the moment thing?”

“Well, I don’t know for sure, but he went around yelling that his mate was dying and they better fix him or there would be hell to pay. He kept pining for his mate. If I had to take a guess, I’d say that definitely he wants to be your mate.”  She giggled slightly. “He was worried you wouldn’t want to mate _him_.”

“Is he crazy? Of course I do!”

“Well, he can be a bit thick sometimes.” She stroked Jensen’s hair. “I owe you an apology.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Gen said. “I still feel like shit for doing that to you. I think I was jealous. I never loved Jared as more than a friend, and he never loved me. We would have been a horrible couple. But I _wanted_ to pretend like we were together. So when I saw you for the first time-,” She sighed. “Even back then Jared looked at you in a way he’d never looked at me. I thought I was going to lose him. Turns out, I never had him. I don’t know why I was such a bitch then, but I really am happy for both of you. It’s nice to see him smile. I was going to run in the cave and save you, but Jared didn’t really need my help. So I called Chad and we helped get you two home.”

“Thank you,” Jensen said. “I forgive you.”

“Do you want to slap me?” Gen offered.

“No,” Jensen smiled. “But if you really wanted to repay me, you could go get Jared.”

“He’s probably crawling up the walls right now. I’ll see if I can pry him away from Sera. She hates when were stiches get undone.”

Jensen only had to wait a few minutes before Jared burst in the door and collapsed by Jensen. “The one moment I’m not in the room and _that’s_ when you wake up? What the hell!”

“You’re the idiot that ruined your stiches,” Jensen replied.

“Jen, they _itched_.”

Jensen laughed and pulled Jared close to him. “I kind of love you.” He was so happy he could say it now. And Jared loved him  _back._

“I love you too. I love you so much. And I _do_ want to mate, but with you! If you’ll have me. I know I’m an idiot sometimes and I say stupid things but I swear I’ll never hurt you. And if I say something dumb, I give you permission to hit me.”

Jensen was still laughing. “Shut up, you dork. I’m not going to hit you.”

“But you do want to be my mate?”

“I dunno…” Jensen teased. The desperate look on Jared’s face made him giggle. “I guess I will. If I really have to.”

“Did I say I love you? I shouldn’t have, because you’re a jerk.”

“I love you too. Now can you kiss me? Please? I almost died!” Jared glared at Jensen and he sighed. “Too soon to joke about it? Okay. Just kiss me then.”

Jared eagerly complied. He crawled onto the bed next to Jensen without breaking the kiss, and grinning bashfully up at Sera when she stormed in and shouted that Jared was going to break his stitches again.

“I have a surprise for you,” Jared murmured. “It’s your last day in the hospital, so I figured it should be special.”

Jensen had been in the hospital for a week and was going stir crazy. “Thank god they’re letting me out.”

“Do you want your surprise?”

“Is it more kisses?” Jensen asked hopefully. Jared chuckled.

“If you’re good.” He waved at the door and a group of people came in. “Surprise.”

Jensen’s mouth fell open as he stared at the four faces of his family members. 


	13. Homecoming

“You’re here,” Jensen gasped. “Why?”

“Mr. Padalecki called us,” Alan said. Jensen almost forgot what his dad’s voice sounded like. “He said our son was injured.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow at Jared. “Injured?”

“What? Was I supposed to say you were dying?”

“Idiot.” Jensen shook his head fondly.

Mackenzie climbed into the bed beside him. “Mom said you were hurt real bad, and that’s why we had to come to take you home.”

“Take me home—what?” He looked at his parents. “What are you talking about?”

“Jared said that you could come home!” Donna’s eyes sparkled with happiness.

Jensen felt like grabbing Jared around his throat and strangling him. “Why? Why would you want me to leave?” He asked Jared.

“What? I don’t want you to leave. I just thought… you missed your family, so they could take you home.”

“No,” Jensen replied. “I want to stay with you.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Josh interrupted. “What?” He glared at Jared. “What did you do? What did you do to make him stay? Are you blackmailing him?” Josh looked back at Jensen. “You can come home! He’s letting you!”

“And I’m telling you, I don’t want to,” Jensen said firmly.

Donna put an arm around her son. “Jensen, love,” She said softly. “Come home to us. To me.”

Jensen managed to hug his mom back. “I love you, mom. I love all of you.” Jared was smiling sadly. He looked like he going to start crying as soon as Jensen left the room. Jensen looked back at his family. “I love you guys. And if it’s okay with Jared, I’d like to still see you.”

“Still see us?” Josh looked confused. “You’re coming home with us!”

“No,” Jensen told them. “I’m staying here.”

His family burst into questions and demands while Jared stood in the corner with wide eyes. “Guys!” Jensen yelled. “Jared almost died for me and I took a knife for him. He sat next to me for four days without moving, and the first thing I thought of when I woke up was Jared. He’s my mate, and I love him.” Jensen reached out for Jared.

“I thought for sure this is what you wanted,” Jared murmured. “I wanted to give you what you wanted.”

“You thought I wanted to go home? To leave you?” Jared shrugged. “You complete _idiot_!” Jensen exclaimed. “I want _you_!”

Jared’s face lit up. “Really?”  
“Yes, you stupid, stupid alpha. I love you.”

“Oh, good, because I love you too,” Jared breathed.

“You really thought I’d leave you, didn’t you?” Jensen asked. Jared shrugged and Jensen hit his arm like Sandy did. “What would you do if I left?”

“Cry and get fat,” Jared replied.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “What am I going to do with you?”

Jared leaned over and kissed him. “Hopefully we have a long time to figure it out.”

Jensen blushed when he realized his whole family was watching them. “Um… right. Well, Jared and I are sort of in love.” He held his breath and waited for their reaction.

Mackenzie was the first one to move. She tugged at Jared’s shirt and asked, “Does that mean you’re my brother too?”

Jared smiled. “Yeah, I think so.”

“You make my brother smile,” Mack said with a surprisingly serious look for a little kid. “Don’t make him frown.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jared promised. “I’d take a knife first.” Jensen kicked Jared’s uninjured leg and the alpha laughed. “Right, too soon to joke.”

Josh still looked suspicious. “Look, Jensen-,”

“Josh, I know what you’re going to say. He’s no coercing me or threatening me or bribing me. He genuinely loves me, and I love him. I appreciate your concern, but you have to start letting me make my own decisions.” Jensen looked up at Jared. “If I didn’t want to be with Jared, I wouldn’t be with Jared.”

Another familiar face entered the room. “I came as soon as you called me.”

“Chris!” Jensen’s face lit up. “Hi!”

Chris beamed at him and leaned down to hug Jensen tightly. “Didn’t think you could keep me away, did you?”

“No.” Jensen squeezed his friend. “You always have a habit of coming back to me, don’t you?”

“Well, I can help that I love you, Jennybean.” He poked at the bandage. “Ouch.”

“Silver knife,” Jensen said. “I got stabbed.”

“What?” Chris looked at Jensen’s family. “You said he was sick, you didn’t say he’d gotten stabbed? How?” Chris glared at Jared. “What did you do?”

“Chris,” Jensen said sharply. “He didn’t do anything. It was my choice, I put myself in front of the knife.”

“Why?” Chris gaped. “Why would you do that?”

Jensen looked at Jared. “I had a good reason.”

Jared smiled at his tiny wolf. “I still can’t believe you did that.” He stroked Jensen’s cheek lovingly. “You got out of your bonds.”

“It was either panic and lose you, or man up and save your stupid ass.”

Jared shook his head. “I thought you were dead, man.”

Chris grabbed Jensen into a hug. “You—I can’t believe you. I gotta take better care of you when you get home.”

“Well, as long as I have you looking out for me.” Jensen looked at Jared. The alpha looked confused and hurt and had a little bit of that dark look that was on his face when Misha was hitting on Jensen. “You ass. C’mere.” Jared looked hesitant and Jensen said, “Either you come here, or I’ll drag my ass out of this hospital bed and come to you. And we both know which one Sera would prefer.”  

Jared glared at him. “Extortionist.” But he climbed into bed next to Jensen.

“Chris is my best friend,” Jensen whispered. “And never have I ever had romantic feelings for him. When are you going to stop the jealous thing?”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Sure you’re not.” Jensen snuggled into Jared. “And I’m not totally in love with you.”  

“Okay, I’m confused,” Chris said. “You lost me at ‘I love you’.”

“Oh, right,” Jensen said. He blushed and mumbled, “We’re kind of mates.”

“Kind of mates? How can you be _kind of_ mates?”

“Well, we haven’t exactly, you know.” Jensen willed his friend to understand.

“You haven’t what?” Chris looked confused and Jensen saw the exact moment it hit him. “Oh, Jensen, TMI.”

“You asked!”

“I didn’t need to hear about your sex life!”

Josh covered Mackenzie’s ears. “Really?”

“I didn’t say anything! You guys are ganging up on me!” Jensen retorted. “It’s all Chris’s fault!”

“Don’t pin this on me!”

Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck. “You know, as soon as you get out of this bed, I think that’s something we should fix,” Jared murmured into Jensen’s ear.

“Can you get me out of this _now_?”

“No, sweetheart, you need your rest.”

Donna was watching them with a strange expression on her face. “You guys really are happy together, huh?”

“Yeah, momma, of course we are.” He winked at Jared. “Though I think it might be Stockholm Syndrome. As soon as I’m out of here, I won’t love you anymore.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to keep you here forever.”

Jensen leaned in and kissed him. “That’d be nice.”

 

Sera shooed everyone out of Jensen’s room—including Jared, much to his protests—claiming that Jensen needed his rest. Jared tried to play the Pack Alpha card, to which she responded, “You’re going to be a mateless Pack Alpha unless you leave.”

Jared left pretty quickly after that.

Jensen’s family still shot him uncertain looks. There wasn’t any malice, but Jared doubted he’d be invited to the family barbeque anytime soon. Mackenzie seemed to be just fine with him. She even curled up on the couch and put in a movie, asking Jared questions and wanting popcorn. Josh and Chris ignored Jared completely, like he was an annoying little bug that would go away if he just stopped paying attention to it.

“Can I get anyone something to drink? Or eat?” Jared offered.

“No thanks,” Alan said stiffly.

Josh ignored him, but Donna said, “If you have any wine…”

“Yeah, absolutely. Red or white?”

“I’m not picky.” Donna’s voice was quiet.

Jared nodded. He only had wine because Sandy insisted it was the proper dinner drink. He never drank it, claiming that wine was a drink for women. But he found his nicest wine glasses and poured Donna a glass. Anything he put in his stomach would probably come right back up he was so nervous.

Sandy entered the kitchen and sighed. “Have you eaten anything in the past 4 days? Or drunk anything?”

“Getting drunk would be good.”

“No, it would not. Let me make you some lunch.”

“Make some for the Ackles too.”

“I never thought I’d see the day where you’d be doing something nice for the Ackles.”

“Maybe I’m a changed man.”

Sandy smiled. “Jensen’s turned you into a softie.”

“Not true! I’m very manly!” Jared growled for emphasis and Sandy giggled.

“Get outta my kitchen.” She shoved a bottle of water into his hands. “Drink this. Wouldn’t want you to die of dehydration.”

“You can’t use Jensen against me. That’s cheating.”

Sandy smirked. “I’ll abuse your love for him any day.”

“No fair,” Jared pouted. “You know I’d do anything for him.”

“And it’s so fucking sweet I have diabetes. Now shoo. Drink that water, Jared Padalecki! Or I’ll have your head on a platter!”

“Bossy, bossy,” Jared teased, but uncapped the water bottle and took a sip. He brought Donna’s wine back into the living room where Josh was in deep conversation with Alan and Donna watched her daughter anxiously, like someone would come in and rip her youngest away.

“Here,” Jared said. He tried to make him sound unthreatening and kind. He handed the wine to Donna and she smiled softly.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble. Sandy loves company. She’ll probably spoil you while you’re here.”

“Who’s Sandy?” Donna asked.

“She’s my friend and housekeeper. We’ve been friends since we were 2.”

“And now she works for you?” Alan said, voice full of scorn.

 _Keep your temper, keep your temper_. “She’s my friend. Yes, she works for me, but I don’t treat her any less than I would my sister.”

Alan looked skeptical but Sandy entered the room with a plate of sandwiches and brownies. “Jensen made these brownies a few days ago,” Sandy said. “He’s got a real talent in the kitchen.”

“He’s gonna make us all fat,” Jared added. He smiled dreamily at his mate’s excited grin every time Jensen entered the kitchen.

“I didn’t know he could cook,” Donna said, surprised.

“Yeah,” Jared chuckled. “When he’s cooking, he’ll hit me with a spoon if I try and interfere.”

“Doesn’t stop you from eating the batter,” Sandy huffed.

“It’s so good!” Jared objected. “What am I supposed to do, wait?”

Sandy rolled her eyes. “Your momma never taught you patience.”

“Oh no, she tried. I just was just too impatient to listen,” Jared joked. Sandy pinched him. “Ouch!”

“Your jokes are horrible,” Sandy scoffed. “You’re going to leave a bad impression on our guests.”

Jared wanted to say they’d have a bad impression of him even if his jokes were good, but Sandy would get mad. “Fine, no more bad jokes. Can you go ask Sera how Jensen is?”

“If you promise to behave yourself,” Sandy said.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“I’ll be right back. And don’t you dare pull your stiches, Padalecki. Sera will lock you up if she has to redo them.”

Jared pouted, but adjusted his arm. “Sandy,” He whined.

“I’m going, I’m going.” She turned to the Ackles. “If you need anything, just ask. Jared will get it for you. Like a little puppy.”

“You’re so fired.”

“Love you too.” Sandy left to talk to Sera and Jared was left alone with the Ackles.

“She’s sweet,” Donna said. “Quite the personality.”

“Don’t I know it,” Jared replied. “Of course, I wouldn’t love her if she wasn’t exactly who se was.”

Megan burst into the room. “Is he dead?”

“Jesus, Megs, calm down. He’s fine.”

“Phew.” Megan squeezed herself onto the chair next to Jared. When she noticed the Ackles, her eyes widened. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Donna replied. “I’m Donna, this is Alan, that’s Josh, and on the couch is Mackenzie.”

“The little sister,” Megan said. “Do your brothers annoy you like my brothers annoy me?” Megan asked Mackenzie.

“Jensen doesn’t, but Josh does,” Mackenzie replied.

Megan threw back her head and laughed. “I’m starting to think Jensen can’t annoy anyone. Makes sense, cuz Jared’s so whipped-,”

“Megan, shut up,” Jared mumbled.

“Whatever,” Megan replied. “They should know that Jensen has you wrapped around his little finger.”

“Why can’t you go bother Jeff?” Jared whined. “Why does it have to be me?”

“Oh, big brother, don’t worry. I’m going there next. I just wanted to make sure your cute little mate was alive and well.”

“You’re Jared’s little sister?” Josh blurted.

“One and only. _Much_ more responsible than Jared-,”

“And half as charming,” Jared butted in.

“Whatever, man.” She threw her legs across Jared’s lap. “Can I see Jensen?”

“Megs, if _I’m_ not allowed to see Jensen, why would you be?”

“Uh, because he likes me better?” Megan teased. “I’m prettier, and smarter, and cleverer.”

“And yet, Jensen loves me.”

“God knows why.” Megan yawned. “Man, I haven’t gotten two hours of sleep since this whole fiasco started.” She looked back to the Ackles. “It’s nice of y’all to come visit. I bet Jensen appreciates it.”

Chris stiffened. “I _know_ he does.”

“Look, Megan,” Josh said. “It’s nice that you’re here visiting Jensen. But he needs to be surrounded by his family right now.”

Megan’s eyes narrowed. “I’m his family as much as you are.”

“You’re not!” Chris exclaimed. “None of you are!”

Megan looked shocked, then downright furious. “Obviously Jensen didn’t learn his manners from _you_. You can _not_ kick me out. You cannot to tell me I can’t visit Jensen. And you _cannot_ tell me I’m not his family.”

“You’re wrong. You’re not Jensen’s family,” Josh said softly. “I know you want to be, but you’re not.”

“She is,” A little voice said. All eyes turned to Mackenzie, staring defiantly at her family. It was a little out of place on her young face. “If Jared’s Jensen’s family, his sister is Jared’s family.”

“But-“ Josh started to protest.

“Am I Ali’s family?” Donna asked.

“Of course!”

“Then if I’m family if your mate, why can’t Megan be family of Jared’s mate?” Donna pointed out reasonably.

Josh turned to Alan. “Dad?”

Alan stared at Jared and Megan thoughtfully and Jared squirmed under the scrutiny. “Jensen’s family isn’t limited to us,” Alan finally said. Jared expected more, but Alan just took a sandwich fell silent.

“Huh,” Megan said. “I appreciate that.” Alan nodded in her direction.

“I don’t think Josh likes us,” Megan whispered in Jared’s ear.

“Really, what gave you that impression?”

Megan giggled and snuggled into her brother’s embrace. “So how’s Jensen? Do you know anything?”

“Well, he’s recovering. Slowly but surely.”  
“Are you mated?” Megan asked.

“Yeah, of course.”

“No, are you _mated_? Like, officially?”

“Officially…” Jared’s eyes widened at her meaning. “He’s in the hospital!”

“Then _technically_ you’re not mated,” Megan pointed out.

“What, am I supposed to know him in his hospital bed?” Jared hissed. “Chances are, Sera will tell me we can’t consummate our mating for weeks. Stupid, stupid Hoechlin.”

“At least he’s _alive_ ,” Megan pointed out. “It could have been worse.”

“Yeah, I know, don’t remind me.” Jared stared wistfully in the direction of the makeshift infirmary in Jared’s house. “I wish I could see him.”

“You saw him for four straight days.”

“He was _asleep_.”

“If anyone should see him, it’s us,” Josh butted in. Jared forgot the Ackles were in the room. “We haven’t seen him for months.”

Jared didn’t argue. It would only lead to another fight and Jared didn’t have the energy to argue over something as silly as who had the right to see Jensen.

“If what your sister said is true, you and Jensen aren’t even properly mated,” Chris said.

“I’m not gonna get into this,” Jared muttered. He grabbed one of Jensen’s brownies and chewed it slowly. “I’m not going to stop you from seeing Jensen.”

After a few hours of uncomfortable silence, the only sound was Mackenzie’s movie in the background, Sera entered the living room with a positive smile. “He’s restless,” Sera told the group. “He refuses to sleep. He keeps whining and asking to get up and walk around.”

Jared shook his head. “What’d you tell him?”  
“I told him that you wanted Jensen to rest,” Sera replied. “His reply was very sassy, and not very PG.”

“That’s Jensen,” Jared said. “Did you give him a sedative?”

“No.” She rolled her eyes. “He refuses to sleep and I don’t think giving him a sedative would make me very high in his books.”

“Stubborn bastard,” Jared replied, his voice tinged with amusement. “I’ll talk to him.”

“No, _I_ will,” Josh shot back.

Jared wanted to protest but Megan put a hand on his arm. “Give it five minutes and he’ll be asking for you,” Megan whispered. Jared wasn’t sure if Megan was right, but decided to give Jensen some time alone with his brother regardless. If Jensen wanted him, he would ask for him. Jared just had to be patient enough to wait.

 ***** 

Jensen squirmed in the small hospital bed. He’d been confined to the stupid thing for days now and if Sera didn’t let him out, Jensen was going to go crazy. Someone knocked on the door and Jensen yelled, “Come in!” Maybe it was Jared coming in to tell Jensen he was free to leave.

But it was Josh who entered. “Hey, little brother.”

“Hi, Josh.” Jensen looked over his shoulder. “Is Jared with you?”

“No, he’s out with his sister.”

Jensen grinned. “Megan’s here? Oh, awesome! Can I see her?”

“Later,” Josh said curtly. “Right now you need your sleep.”

“Josh,” Jensen whined. “I’ve been sleeping for _days_. Just let me out!”

“Doctor’s orders,” Josh said. “C’mon, Jared would want you to rest up.”

“Then tell him to get in here and tell me that.” Jensen groaned. “People keep telling me what Jared would want as if it will make me do that. Jared doesn’t make me do anything.” He smiled. “That’s what I like best about him. If I don’t want to do something, Jared would never make me.”

“He wants you to be rested,” Josh insisted. “God, Jensen, you’re scaring him to death. All he wants is you to be rested.”

Jensen shifted. “He’s worrying about me?”

“We all are,” Josh said softly. “Jensen, everyone out there loves you. Knowing that you’re not healthy enough to get out of bed is scaring us.” He grinned. “Nice brownies, by the way. I didn’t know you could bake.”

“Neither did I, until Sandy introduced me into it. Now I can’t stop.” He smiled to himself. “Jared loves it.”

“Jensen… are you sure this is what you want? Being here with Jared?”

“I have no doubt in my mind,” Jensen said firmly. “Josh, I want you to listen to me really well, okay?” When Josh nodded, Jensen continued. “If I had been offered the chance to go home with you a month ago, I would have said yes without a second thought. But I’m not saying yes now because I’m _happy_. I know you think it’s impossible for me to be happy with Jared, but I am. He’s different, Josh. He’s changed.”

“Megan said you had him wrapped around your little finger?”

Jensen giggled. “Maybe a little bit. He did almost die for me.”  

“You almost died for him, too.”

“And you’re still doubting that I love him?” Jensen asked incredulously. “Still doubting that I want to be his mate? Josh, I’m so crazy about him it scares me. And at the same time, I’m not scared at all, because I know he loves me just as much. Please believe me, Josh. Please give Jared a chance.”

“Okay,” Josh conceded. “Okay, I’ll give him a chance. But if he hurts you-,”

“He won’t,” Jensen said.

“But if he does, I get to kill him, right?”

Jensen snorted. “Good luck. It’d take a dozen Alphas to take Jared down.” He cleared his throat. “Um, can you get him? I want to see him.”

“Can I stay?”

“Yeah, sure. You can bond over my body in the hospital.”

“Not funny.”

“Fine, fine.”

Josh stuck his head out the door and yelled for Jared. Heavy footsteps pounded across the floor and then Jared was there, smiling like a little kid. “Hey, sweetheart. Feeling any better?”

“Everyone’s using you against me,” Jensen mock-pouted.

“Aw, poor baby,” Jared teased.

“Josh also said that Megan mentioned I have you wrapped around my little finger. Any truth to that?”

Jared’s gaze swiveled to Josh. “Aw, man, why’d you have to tell him that?”

“So it’s true?” Jensen asked.

Jared sighed and knelt beside Jensen. “Maybe.” He blushed slightly. “I like you a lot.”

Jensen tugged Jared close. “I like you a lot, too.”

“Doesn’t mean you’ve got me wrapped around your finger.”

“I guess I could call Misha, he’d probably help me out,” Jensen teased. Jared, predictably, growled and kissed Jensen fiercely.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Who’s Misha?” Josh asked.

“No one important,” Jared growled.

“He hit on me when Jared and I went to the park and Jared got all jealous.”

“I don’t love you,” Jared said. “And I wasn’t jealous.”

“Yes you do, and yes you were.”

“You’re such a pain in the ass. I don’t know why I love you so much.”

“Aw, you love me?”

Jared threw his hands up. “You can have your brother back,” Jared told Josh. “Let him drive _you_ up the wall instead of me.”

“No way,” Josh replied. “You’re stuck with him.”

The two wolves exchanged small smiles and Jensen bounced up and down internally. “Don’t look so smug,” Jared told him. Guess he hadn’t been as subtle as he imagined.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck. “Are you gonna get some sleep now, sweetheart?”

Jensen realized for the first time how tired his body really was. “Can we sleep in your room? This stupid hospital bed is so small.”

“We?”

“Jaaaayyy,” Jensen whined. “Please?”

Jared sighed. “You can sleep in my bed now, and I’ll join you later, okay sweetheart?”

Jensen considered telling Jared that he needed him to sleep, but that would be selfish and the last thing Jensen wanted to do was abuse Jared’s willingness to do anything for Jensen. So Jensen smiled and agreed. “Come soon, okay?”

Jared bent and pressed a light kiss against Jensen’s lips. “As soon as I can, Jen.”

Sera hustled into the room. “You didn’t get him to sleep!”

“He’s sleeping in my room,” Jared told Sera. “He hates these hospital beds.”

“You’re the one who insisted Jensen be kept in your house and not an actual hospital,” Sera replied.

“That would have been worse.”

“Well, obviously it’s impossible for me to keep you two apart for more than a few minutes anyways. Jensen, let’s go up to Jared’s room. Now you-,” She jabbed a finger into Jared’s chest. “No fooling around tonight.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jared drawled. “Just sleeping.” Jensen giggled at the intimidated look on Jared’s face.

Jensen slid out of the bed and watched Jared’s eyes widen comically when the bandages were revealed. His alpha let out a little whine, like he was in pain, and Jense turned to look in the mirror.

Bruises spotted his body and there were angry red marks where the ropes were. Tiny, shallow cuts lined his sides. There wasn’t any blood on his body, but most of his torso was covered in a big, white bandage. His hair was lank and Jensen looked skinnier than he remembered. Purple handprints pattered along his forearms were Hoechlin grabbed him. “Oh,” Jensen murmured. He hadn’t realized how bad it was.

Jared was watching him with sad eyes. “Oh, sweetheart.”

Josh looked furious. “I wish you hadn’t killed him. I’d love to get my claws on him.”

“I wish I’d taken a little bit longer to kill him,” Jared growled. “Make him suffer.”

Jensen sighed. “It’s fine.”

“It’s _not_ ,” Jared replied fiercely. Josh nodded in agreement.

Jensen felt smothered and he glared at Jared. “Can you just take me upstairs?” He snapped. “I don’t need you babying me all the time, Jesus Jared!” Jared’s eyes crinkled in hurt but helped Jensen walk upstairs. His mate was silent as he helped Jensen upstairs into the bedroom. Jensen waved a quick goodnight to his family and Megan, promising to talk to them more tomorrow.

Jared didn’t talk to Jensen, only occasionally slowing down to help Jensen or readjusting his hold. Jensen felt like shit. He hadn’t meant to snap at Jared. Jared had just wanted to help him, he was concerned about Jensen and Jensen would have been just as mothering if Jared was the one that was hurt. He was just tired of being treated like a broken baby bird.

“Do you want me to help you get undressed?” Jared asked quietly.

 _No_ was on the top of Jensen’s tongue, but Jared looked so hopeful and sweet that Jensen nodded. He didn’t need the help, and Jared probably knew it, but Jensen stood still as Jared eased his clothes off and put a pair of pajamas on.

Jared’s hands suddenly froze and he turned slightly green. Jensen followed his eyes to a bandage around his waist. “Did he…”

“No,” Jensen replied. “He tried, but you showed up.”

Jared’s eyes were flashing and Jensen flinched slightly. “Don’t be mad, Jay, please don’t be mad.”

The anger evaporated from his alpha. “No, sweetheart, I’m not mad at you. Not ever.”

“I didn’t want him to touch me,” Jensen cried. “I didn’t want to but he did and then-and then-,” Jensen didn’t know why but all of a sudden Jensen was crying.

Jared’s arms immediately wrapped around him. “Shh, it’s okay, sweetheart, it’s okay,” Jared murmured. “It’s okay, Jen, just cry it out, sweetheart, it’s alright.”

“I was so scared,” Jensen sobbed. “And then I thought you were going to die and he said, he said that it would be rape because I’d want it and-and-,” Jensen clutched at Jared’s shirt and cried into him, not caring that he was soaking his mate’s shirt.

“It’s alright, love, it’s alright.” Jared tucked Jensen under the covers, stroking his hair and peppering light kisses on his face. “Try and get some sleep.”

Jensen sniffed and snuggled into the pillows. “Stay, Jared.”

“I’ll be back,” Jared replied and he sounded physically pained to leave Jensen. “Soon, sweetheart, I promise.”

Jensen put his hand on Jared’s chest and felt the steady thump of his heartbeat. “Go to sleep,” Jared soothed. “Shout if you need me.”

Jensen nodded and steadied his breathing. _Just sleep, just sleep, sweetheart_. Jensen took Jared’s voice with him into sleep.


	14. My Love, My Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, SO, SO SORRY it's been so long!! it was finals week at my school and yikes it took all my time :( comments make me write faster!

Jared didn’t want to leave his little pup, trembling and sick, alone in his—their—bedroom. But Jensen’s family was still in the living room, no doubt concerned about what Jared had done to their son.

“He’s okay,” Jared said when he reached them. “Just a little shaken up and overwhelmed. He’s gonna get some sleep and then we’ll see how he feels.”

Megan patted the space in the chair next to her. “You should get some sleep, too, big brother,” Megan said when Jared sat down.

“I’m fine,” Jared lied. In truth, his body ached everywhere and his eyes burned from keeping them open. He hadn’t slept at all for days, waiting for Jensen to wake up. Not to mention his side was killing him and it hurt to walk. Jared didn’t want to think about how close Jensen was to dying, or the little pained noise he made when the knife buried in his body. It was more than a little unpleasant.

“Are you going home or do you want to stay here?” Jared asked the Ackles and Chris.

“We want to stay,” Chris said firmly. Jared nodded.

“I can show you to the guest rooms if you want,” Jared offered with a yawn.

“No,” Megan said. “You go to sleep.”

“I’ll show them the rooms,” Sandy said. “Megan’s right, you’re dead on your feet.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Megan kissed Jared’s cheek. “Sleep well, big brother.”

Sandy waved the Ackles to follow her. A couple people would have to share a room, but Jared’s house was big enough to accommodate all of them.  

Jared mustered up the energy to climb to the stairs to his room. Jensen was curled up with the blankets tucked around him. Jared smiled and undressed, slipping into the bed behind Jensen and putting an arm around him, back to chest. There were dried tear tracks on Jensen’s face

“I love you,” Jared whispered to his sleeping pup. “Don’t ever think I don’t.”

Jensen smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer into Jared’s embrace. “Goodnight,” Jared murmured. “Sleep tight, sweetheart.”

 

Jared woke up a few hours later with the horrible feeling something was wrong. He rubbed at his eyes at sat up, looking over at Jensen’s sleeping form to try and calm his down. Jensen wasn’t there, though. “Jensen?” Jared asked. “Are you in the bathroom?” His question didn’t get a response and Jared woke up a little more. “Babe, where are you?”

He reached out and felt the empty space in the bed next to him. “Jensen,” Jared shouted. “Jen, sweetheart?”  

Jared felt his heart start to race and he threw the covers off. “Jensen?” Jared yelled. “Jensen!”

His eyes scanned the whole room but he couldn’t find his pup. Jared ran to the other side of the bed and found Jensen on the floor, bandages torn. He had blood coating his torso and soaking into the carpet. Jensen’s hands were blue and his face was too pale. His eyes were closed but Jared knew if he opened them, he’d be staring at two lifeless green orbs. “No, no, nonono, Jensen, _no_ , you _can’t_ be dead, _please_ , we just-,” Jared scooped Jensen up and propped him against his chest. Jensen was like a ragdoll, dead and heavy. Jared buried his face in Jensen’s hair and sobbed.

 

Jared bolted up in bed, panting. He felt tears tracks on his face and tried to calm his breathing before he woke Jensen up. He sat up and rested against the headboard.

“Jay?” Jensen’s sleepy voice murmured.

Jared looked down at his little pup. Jensen was struggling to sit up as well but Jared put a hand on his shoulder. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart.”

Jensen frowned. “You’ve been crying.”

“Bad dream,” Jared explained. “Don’t worry, Jen, just go back to sleep. You need it.”

Jensen ignored him and sat up beside Jared. “I’ve been sleeping for days. You need it more than I do and by the looks of it,” Jensen thumbed away a tear on Jared’s face, “you’re not getting any.”

Jare reached out and put his hand on Jensen’s wrist. He felt for the pulse point and let the steady, _living_ heartbeat.

“I’m alive,” Jensen murmured. “I’m alive, and you are too. We’re both here, and safe.”

“You know me too well,” Jared replied. He sniggered. “Way too well.”

Jensen rolled over and put his head on Jared’s lap. “Baby, you worry too much.” He put his hand inside Jared’s. “Wanna tell me?”

“The dream?”

Jensen nodded. “It might help to talk about it.”

Jared really didn’t want to tell Jensen. How do you tell someone, much less someone you love, that you say them lying on the floor dead? “I… we were here. In this room. And I couldn’t find you. So I got up, and I looked around and you were on the floor by the side of your bed but when I looked at you…” Jared felt his throat close up. “You wouldn’t wake up.”

“You dreamed I was dead?” Jensen clarified. “And that’s why you screamed my name, isn’t it? When you found my body.”  

“Don’t be mad,” Jared begged. “It was only a dream.”

“Aw, Jay, I’m not mad.” Jensen sat back up and slid into Jared’s lap. “I only want to make you feel better.”

Jared put his chin on top of Jensen’s head and let Jensen’s familiar scent of cinnamon and sunshine fill his nostrils. “Remember when you first came here?”

“You mean when you kidnapped me?”

“You went willingly, if I remember.”

Jensen giggled and leaned up to kiss Jared. “Best decision I ever made.”

“You were singing a different tune when I first generously took you into my house out of the good of my heart.”

“Go to hell.”

Jared held Jensen tightly, careful to avoid putting pressure on Jensen’s knife wound. “I think about that sometimes. I think maybe you’ll revert back to that. I know it’s dumb-,” Jared rushed when he saw Jensen’s protesting look, “-but when I saw your family, I was so scared that they’d take you.”

“So why’d you invite them?”

“I wanted to make you happy. I wanted-,” Jared blinked away moisture. “I wanted to give you the choice. I didn’t want you to be my prisoner anymore. If you stayed, I wanted it to be because you loved me. And I know you miss them so I just thought it might be nice to see them. Especially after you had a knife stuck in your side.”

“I do love you,” Jensen replied. “You’re an idiot sometimes. But I love you.”

“I still can’t believe it. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“Yeah, well I’m lucky to. If I’d stayed there, I’d end up mating with some idiot alpha my dad picked out. And I will _not_ be submissive to _any_ alpha.”

“Trust me, sweetheart, I know,” Jared teased. “All too well.”

Jensen nuzzled Jared’s neck. “Do you feel better now?”

“Yes,” Jared replied honestly. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Jensen said. “I would have died without you.”

Jared smiled down at him. “ _I_ would have died without _you_.”

 

 ******

After they’d settled down some, Jensen made Jared go back to sleep. His alpha was so exhausted Jensen could probably take him down right now. Jensen stayed close to Jared so at any time Jared could feel Jensen breathing, or put a hand on Jensen’s wrist and feel his pulse. “Anything you ever need,” Jensen promised. “I’ll give it to you.”

Jensen knew Jared wasn’t the only one who was whipped in this relationship. Jensen was as completely devoted to Jared as Jared was to him. “I’m crazy about you,” Jensen told his sleeping almost-mate. “Please don’t worry.”

Jensen hated seeing Jared when he was upset. His alpha was stronger than anyone Jensen knew and if Jared was in pain Jensen wanted to take it away. He couldn’t even imagine how anyone would doubt that Jared and Jensen weren’t the perfect pair.

Jensen knew Jared wanted to knot him. Jensen wanted that too and he was close to begging for it, but they both knew Jensen wasn’t strong enough. It took a Herculean effort on Jared’s part and Jensen felt a surge of pride for his mate whenever Jared did something incredible.  

Jensen didn’t want to go to sleep. He wanted to stare at Jared’s peaceful face for hours, soaking up the warmth and comfort Jared exuded. But exhaustion won out and Jensen fell asleep with his head nestled in the crook of Jared’s neck.

 

Jensen’s sleep, unlike Jared’s, wasn’t plagued with nightmares. He slept dreamlessly and happily. He woke up to Jared pressing a trail of kisses down his neck and swatted at his alpha. “If you do that, we might end up doing something we’ll regret.”

“Hm, I won’t regret it,” Jared hummed. “Might be worth it.” He sucked on Jensen’s pulse point and Jensen began to get hard under his sweatpants.

“Jared, we have to—fuck, Jay—stop. Sera’s orders.”

Jared reluctantly pulled back. “Since when do you care about Sera’s orders?”

“Since my baby sister is in the room next to us, and this walls are the opposite of soundproof.”

Jared laughed and pulled the blankets back over them. “Let’s stay in bed all day.”

“All day?”

“Well, at least until Sandy comes banging on our door demanding we wake up and entertain your family.”  

“I kind of wish they’d gone home,” Jensen admitted. “Then we’d have a house to ourselves.”

“Too tempting,” Jared said. “I might have a hard time keeping my hands to myself.”

“I might have a hard time stopping you,” Jensen countered. Jared chuckled and kiss Jensen lightly, teasingly.

Sandy chose that moment to bang on the door and demand that they get up and “move their lazy asses downstairs”.

“Showtime,” Jensen muttered.

“Your family doesn’t like me very much,” Jared told him.

“Maybe you should kidnap them,” Jensen teased.

Jared shoved his pup out of bed. “You’re so getting the couch tonight.”

Jensen sighed exaggeratedly. “He doesn’t love me.”

Jared laughed as he pulled on a tee shirt. “Will your family totally hate me if I wear sweatpants to breakfast?”

“Only if they wanted to be hypocrites,” Jensen replied. “C’mon, I want food.”

‘That’s my line,” Jared told him.

Jensen patted his stomach. “Don’t worry, I’ll feed you too.”

“You’re the invalid, I should feed you.”

Jensen snorted. “ _Invalid_.”

“Just get downstairs.” Jared pushed Jensen playfully out of the room but grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly when the two of them were walking down the stairs. The rest of the Ackles’ were already up and sitting in the kitchen while Sandy danced around to make pancakes and eggs.

“Sandy, I’ll help,” Jensen offered.

“You’re injured,” Sandy objected.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Scrambling eggs won’t exert a lot of energy.” He kissed his mom’s cheek. “Morning, momma.”

“Morning, sweetie.” Her eyes flicked to Jared. “Morning, Jared.”

Jared turned his brightest smile on Donna; the same smile that made Jensen bubbly. His mom smiled back and Jensen’s heart jumped with joy. He left Jared to talk with his family and aided Sandy in cooking.

“Focus on the pancakes, I’ve got the eggs,” Jensen said. “You’re overworking yourself. I promise, my family would have been happy with cereal.”

Sandy shushed him. “Your family members are our _guests_. And I will not let them settle with cereal.” She slapped his arm when it sagged. “Don’t let the eggs burn!”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna let anything burn, Sands.”

“Yeah, Jen, don’t let the eggs burn,” Jared teased. Jensen swiped a stray strand of egg yolk on Jared’s nose and the alpha spluttered indignantly. “Jerk!”

Jensen laughed and leaned over to lick the egg yolk away. “Sorry baby.”

“You could get salmonella,” Jared told him.

“I’ve told you that every time you eat raw cake batter,” Jensen said. “Not once have you listened.”

Jared patted his stomach. “I have an iron stomach. It’s impossible for me to get salmonella.”

“You say that now,” Jensen muttered.

Jared bumped his hip into Jensen’s. “Iron. Stomach. Jen.”

Jensen waved him off. “Help me cook or sit down, but Sandy will kill me if I burn these eggs. So shut up or shove off.”

Jared growled playfully. “Cook, bitch. I’m gonna go sit down.”

“Just for that, you’re eating last,” Jensen said simply.  

“Do you think you could save the flirting until we’re done eating?” Josh grumbled. He didn’t sound angry about Jared’s presence and Jensen counted that as a win.

“Sorry, Josh,” Jensen said.

Jared didn’t say anything and Jensen hit his arm. “Ow!” Jared exclaimed. He followed Jensen’s eyes and said, “sorry, Josh.”

Josh ignored Jared. Jensen shrugged at Jared as if to say, _can’t win ‘em all_. Jared just snorted and poured himself a large cup of coffee. “How do you feel?”

Jensen shrugged. “How do _you_ feel?”

“I’m okay,” Jared replied. “You’re okay, and that’s what’s important. As long as you’re okay, I’m okay.”

“You sap,” Jensen teased fondly. Jared leaned over and pecked Jensen’s nose.

“You know it.”  

 

 ******

Jensen wanted to spend time with his family, and Jared couldn’t deny his pup anything, so he agreed to let Jensen be with his family members for the day. Unfortunately, Jensen demanded that Jared spend time with his family as well. Donna warmed up to him over time, but Chris and Josh ignored Jared throughout the day. They didn’t throw him any more hateful looks or insults, so Jared decided to count it as progress.

Around 5:00, he snuck off to the kitchen where Sandy was making dinner. “They’re talking,” Jared said. “I decided to leave them to it.”

“Poor Jay, feeling left out?”

Jared glared at her. “Shut up.”

“I can call _your_ family if you want-,”

“Ugh, no.” He slid into a barstool by the kitchen counter. “I just want a break.”

“Do you regret inviting them?” Sandy asked.

“No,” Jared replied honestly. “Jensen looks so happy to see them. I couldn’t ever regret anything that makes him happy, not after what he just went through.” Jared didn’t mention that he couldn’t look at Jensen’s chest for a long time, knowing that a huge silver knife had almost killed his to-be mate there.

“I know you’re not a doctor, but-,” Jared cleared his throat. “In your educated opinion, is Jensen healthy enough to um, you know…”

“Mate?” Sandy offered.

“I don’t want to have sex with him and then kill him,” Jared said. “It would really screw up our mating.”

“Plus, his family would hate you more than they already do.”

“Donna and Mackenzie don’t hate me,” Jared protested. “And Alan never says anything so I have no idea what’s going on in his head.”

“Sounds painful.”

“Thanks for your sympathy,” Jared drawled sarcastically. “My in-laws hate me. Ha, ha.”

Sandy winked. “Your pain is my amusement.”

 

Dinner passed with Mackenzie filling most of the time with chatter, telling Jensen about her school and friends as if he were on a long vacation instead of spending time as a prisoner in a rival alpha’s house. Jensen nodded along eagerly with a sparkle in his eyes.

When dinner was over, Josh—much to Jared’s surprise—offered to help clean up the dishes. They cleared the table together and Josh ushered Sandy out of the kitchen with a big smile, telling her that he and Jared would take care of it. Jared thought to protest, but a sharp glare from Josh shut down Jared’s thought. Conversation was non-existent as Josh washed and Jared tried, tension thick in the air. It wasn’t until the last plate had been washed and dried that Josh turned to him.

“What do you want with Jensen?” Josh hissed.

Jared’s eyes widened. “What? Nothing! I mean, I want something to do with him—I’m nuts about him! I want him to be my mate!”

“Don’t lie to me,” Josh snapped. “Do you want money? Do you want to hurt us? What is it, you giant asshole?”

Jared glared back. “Look, _asshole_ , I’m not after money. I’m not after sex. I’m not looking to hurt you. I’m not looking to hurt Jensen. I’m _crazy_ about him, head over heels, completely and truly in love with him.”

“I’ll give you money,” Josh pressed on. “Name your price. Whatever it takes for you to leave my brother alone.”

“Look,” Jared growled. “I’ll leave Jensen alone when Jensen himself explicitly asks me to leave him alone. Right now, we have an awesome relationship. I’d die for him in a second. There’s no amount of money in the world that could make me give him up.”

Josh stood back and stared at him. “You’re serious about him,” Josh finally said.

“ _Yes,_ ” Jared insisted. “Finally caught on, have you?”

Josh sighed heavily. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to let him go?”  
“He’s not my prisoner,” Jared told him. “He’s here because he wants to be.”

“Maybe,” Josh said. “I’m not happy about it.”

“Too bad,” Jared said, finally losing his patience. “He’s here, with me. You can’t have him. He loves me and I love him and I’m _not letting him go_.”

Josh looked at him appraisingly. There was an odd gleam in his eyes that looked almost as if he were proud of Jared. “Alright,” Josh said. “But if you hurt them, there’ll be hell to pay.”  

Jared nodded. “Understood.”  

Josh left the kitchen and Jared put away the last plate. “Defending my honor?” A teasing voice said behind Jared.

“Defending mine,” Jared corrected, turning to look at Jensen. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough.” Jensen leaned up and kissed Jared. “They’re leaving tonight.”

“Jen, no, I don’t want-,”

“One thing I forgot about my family,” Jensen interrupted, “is how overbearingly protective they can be sometimes. I want my peaceful life with you back.”

“Our life is peaceful?”

Jensen laughed. “Once they’re gone,” Jensen purred, his voice dropping an octave, “I want you to take my upstairs and fuck me.”

Jared’s dick jumped excitedly. “Way to be subtle.”

“Don’t wanna be subtle,” Jensen replied. He looped his arms around Jared’s neck. “Wanna be mated.”

“Okay,” Jared agreed. “Anything for you, sweetheart.”

“Very selfless,” Jensen replied. He pressed his lips against Jared’s and hummed into the kiss. Jensen held onto Jared’s collar when the alpha tried to pull away and Jared put his hands on Jensen’s waist. “I love you,” Jensen whispered. “So much.”  

“Love you too,” Jared replied.

It was a bittersweet farewell to Jensen’s family. Mackenzie hugged Jared and called him her big brother on the way out, Donna smiled at him and Alan shook his hand. Josh nodded in recognition but Chris didn’t spare a passing glance his way. That was fine with Jared; he found the other wolf annoying.

The door shut on Alan’s retreating back and Jensen all but attacked Jared. “Upstairs,” Jared murmured against Jensen’s lips. “Now.” Jensen nodded and wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist so his alpha could carry him to the bedroom.

Jared tossed Jensen onto the bed and smirked down at his omega. Jensen watched him with hopeful, sweet eyes that couldn't conceal the heat and the lust. Jared let himself admire his little pup before he scooped Jensen into his arms and lay on top of him. Jensen looped his arms around Jared and kissed him fiercely and moaned when Jared nibbled on his lip. Jensen found to get his hands on Jared's belt but Jared pulled his hands off to the side. Ordinarily, Jared would never complain about Jensen's hands on him, but tonight--tonight was about pleasing Jensen.

His little pup was turning him into a pile of mush. An alpha's nature is designed to take, not give, but Jensen looked at him with such adoration that Jared knew Jensen had him wrapped around his little finger.

"Jen," Jared breathed. "God, wanna fuck you right here."

Jensen moaned. "Yes, Jay, please."

"You want my knot, baby?"

Jensen tugged on his pinned arms and arched into Jared. "Jay, Jared, please!"

"Okay, sweetheart," Jared agreed. "I promise, I'll give you exactly what you want. But not yet." Jensen frowned in confusion but Jared shook his head. "Just wait, sweetheart."

Jared released Jensen's hands in order to loosen and remove his pants. He slid Jensen's shirt off and Jensen was left in just his boxers. Jared's hand cupped Jensen through his underwear and massaged the sack while Jensen writhed and whimpered in pleasure.

Jared peeled down the waistband of Jensen's boxers and slid them down slowly until Jensen was naked. Jensen rested his hands on Jared's hips. "Jay, wanna see you."

Jared complied, peeling off his own shirt and smiling as Jensen ran his fingers across the skin. Jensen tugged at Jared's nipples and a shudder ran through Jared.

Pants quickly followed the shirt until they were both without clothing. Jensen tried to move his mouth closer to Jared's dick but Jared eased him onto his back.

Patience, sweetheart. Let me have control." Jared smiled reassuringly and kissed Jensen. Jensen smiled against Jared's lips and relaxed. The pliant omega rested under Jared as he placed light kisses behind Jensen's ear and down to his collarbone. Jared's kisses turned to kitten licks. The alpha licked his way down to Jensen's nipples and Jensen was helpless. He keened when Jared started to suck on the nubs. Jared started with the left one and closed his mouth around it, licking, sucking, and nibbling slightly against his nipple. Jensen fought to stay still on the bed, arms gripping the cover tightly. Jared smirked and nipped at the bud. Jensen arched and yelped.

"More, Jay, more please, ugh, baby, Jared," Jensen babbled. Jared kissed the hard nipple and switched to the other one. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"So _mouthy,_ " Jared teased. "Careful, sweetheart. I'm your alpha."

Jensen shuddered with lust at Jared's tone. "Get on with it, _fuck._ "

"I will gag you if need be," Jared threatened. Jensen tugged under Jared and he smirked. "Maybe you'd like that, huh? You're not submissive to anyone but _me. I'm_ your alpha, Jen. _"_

 _“_ Shut up.”

“You should see you,” Jared continued. “Spread out and eager, just waiting for me. I could make you beg. I could demand that you beg for me, Jensen. I have all the power here.”

Jensen pushed at his mate. "Jay, god, hurry."

"Let me-," Jared nipped Jensen's ear, "have-," Jared kissed down Jensen's chest, "control." Jared slid his tongue across Jensen's dick.

Jensen whined and tried to push his hips into Jared, but he used his big hands to pin Jensen to the bed. Jared loved how easily he could pin his sweet little pup, and how Jensen would just _let_ him. "Surrender," Jared whispered.

Jensen looked up defiantly but Jared purred and Jensen conceded. His head fell back onto the pillow and he stopped struggling against his alpha. "You win."

"Of course I do," Jared replied simply. "I always win."

Jared's teeth closed around Jensen's nipple and tugged on it. Jensen keened and his hands balled so tightly in the blankets that they were turning white. Jared lifted his head to say, "I don't mind if you but your hands on me, sweetheart." No sooner had Jared spoken than Jensen's hands were on his arms gripping the muscle. Jared smirked, he knew Jensen had a thing for his arms. Jensen ran his hands up and down Jared's muscles and moaned as Jared continued to suck on Jensen's nipples.

"Do you want me knot now, baby?" Jared whispered.

Jensen nodded and groaned. "Yes, Jay, you asshole."

"Be polite," Jared replied.

Jensen's lust-filled eyes narrowed. "Yes, Alpha."

Jared's dominant side purred with contentment. He reached around and felt Jensen's hole; it was leaking and wet, but Jensen was still so _small_ compared to Jared. "Roll over," Jared commanded.

"Yes, Alpha." Jensen turned onto his stomach.

"You're so hot Jen, you're going to kill me." Jared stroked Jensen's bare back. "I like hearing you call me Alpha." His dick liked it quite a bit.

"I'm glad," Jensen replied. "I like making you happy, Alpha."

Jensen's hole was exposed to him and although he was slick with his natural lubricant, Jared eased a finger inside to open Jensen up. Jensen moaned with pleasure and buried his head into the pillow. Jared smirked and added another finger, scissoring and crooking his fingers inside Jensen until the pup was writhing and begging for Jared.

Jared lined himself up with Jensen's ass and pushed in slowly. Jensen took a deep breath when Jared first breached him and the alpha stopped.

"No, no, keep going," Jensen rushed. "I'm fine, I am."

Jared pushed in a little more. Jensen panted quickly, but when Jared stopped Jensen waved him on impatiently. "It feels _good,_ " Jensen told him. "Not painful."

After that, Jared pushed all the way in and Jensen moaned. "Give me a minute," Jensen said. "You're--you're bigger than I imagined."

"Are you alright?" Jared asked. "Sweetheart, tell me if I'm hurting you."

"No--no, I'm fine." Jensen shifted and he moaned again. "Yeah, I'm awesome. Fucking _move,_ Jar--Alpha!"

Jared nodded and pulled almost the whole way out before slamming back into his pup. Jensen cried out in pleasure. He reached behind to grab Jared's hand and Jared squeezed it tightly. "I love you, Jensen," Jared murmured. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Jay, now _fuck_ me!” Jensen demanded. “Now!”

Jared blanketed Jensen’s body with his own and slammed into Jensen roughly. Jensen cried out in pleasure, Jared’s cock hitting his prostate. “Jay! Jay, fuck, oh, oh, Alpha, Alpha, feels good, good,” Jensen babbled. Jared grinned at his ability to make his little to-be mate howl.

Jensen writhed beneath Jared and the alpha’s smug smile grew. A slick sheen of sweat coated Jensen’s body. The force of Jared’s thrusts was enough to push Jensen back against the headboard and make the bed creak. “Jen, shit, you look so hot under me,” Jared breathed. “I wish you could see you.”

“Alpha, _plea_ se fuck me, I need it!” Jensen shouted. Jared slowed his thrusts so his cock was just barely brushing Jensen’s prostate each time. Jensen sobbed and tried to push his hips into Jared, but the alpha held Jensen down again. “Please, please, please, please,” Jensen gabbled. “Please!”

“Alright,” Jared agreed. He picked up the tempo of his thrusting and made sure that each time he entered Jensen, Jared hit the little bundle of nerves that set off sparks in Jensen’s eyes.

“Jared!” Jensen yelled. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

“That’s the idea,” Jared growled through gritted teeth, pounding into Jensen’s prostate on each stroke. Jared felt his knot start to swell inside Jensen and he wrapped a hand around Jensen’s dick. Jensen moaned and bucked into Jared’s touch.

“Kiss me,” Jensen begged. “Jared—Alpha—kiss me!” He writhed under his alpha and sighed breathily, “Oh, oh, oh!”

Jared leaned over and complied, kissing Jensen messily and open-mouthed. Jared’s knot inflated completely inside Jensen and tied them together. At the same moment, Jensen’s back arched and he came with a loud shout. Jared followed behind him, his cock pumping come into Jensen’s ass. Jensen twitched weakly as Jared stroked him through his aftershocks, cock pulsing against Jensen’s prostate.

When they both regained their breath, Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen lightly. “My mate,” Jared murmured. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Jensen agreed. “Always.”

Jared buried his face in his mate’s neck and settled in to go to sleep, his knot tying them together. 


	15. Cheaters Never Prosper

Jared woke hours later, the clock flashing 2:00 am at him. His knot had deflated and he pulled out of Jensen gently, trying not to wake his little mate up. Jared’s internal teenage girl squealed when the realization that he and Jensen were really mated hit him.

Jensen shifted beside him when Jared’s cock slipped out of him. Jared worried he’d woken up the little pup, but Jensen just snuffled quietly and cuddled closer to Jared before settling down to sleep. Jared let out a sigh of relief and tucked Jensen against his side. “My mate,” Jared whispered. “My sweet, wonderful, loving mate.” Jensen smiled in his sleep.

“I love you, Jensen,” Jared murmured.

“Hm, love you too.” Jensen’s eyes blinked open. “Hi, baby.”

“Oh, Jen, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Jared said. “Go back to sleep.”

“Are you going to wake me up every night?” Jensen teased sleepily.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Jensen rolled on top of Jared and nuzzled his neck. “I don’t mind.”

Jared let out a relaxed sigh and settled back into the covers. “I’m tired. Let’s go back to sleep.”

“I wore you out, huh?” Jensen joked.

“Sure you did,” Jared replied sleepily. “Which is why I need my sleep. Hours and hours of it.”

“You woke _me_ up.”

Jared squeezed Jensen tightly. “And I’m very sorry, love.”

Jensen waved him off. “I’m not mad. Just-,” _yawn_ , “go to sleep,” Jensen said. “Goodnight, Jay.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Jared kissed Jensen before cuddling his little pup close to his chest like a teddy bear and drifting asleep.

 

The feeling of someone poking him woke Jared. “Good morning.”

“Ugh. No. more sleep.” Jared replied.

“Lazy ass. Up and at’em!”

“No.” Jared rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow.

Jensen just straddled Jared’s back. “I’ll make pancakes.”

“Chocolate chip?” Jared asked hopefully.

Jensen kneaded out the knots in Jared’s back and his mate moaned. “Oh god, that feels amazing.”  

“Good,” Jensen said happily. “You’re so tense.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Just let me help.” Jensen pressed his fingers sharply into Jared’s back muscle and Jared groaned.

“I love you,” Jared breathed. “Don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Jensen kneaded out a sore spot and Jared moaned.

“I have the best mate ever,” Jared gushed.

Jared pictured Jensen rolling his eyes. “Glad to know I’m loved,” Jensen snarked teasingly.

“My mate.” Jared rolled onto his back and Jensen adjusted so he was settled on Jared’s hips. “My lovely mate.”

Jensen smiled blindingly at him and Jared felt himself to get hard. He saw the exact moment Jensen realized what was happening as Jensen smirked. “Hm, _very_ good morning, huh?”

“Shut up.” Jared blushed slightly.

Jensen hummed to himself and slid down Jared’s legs, taking Jared’s boxers with him. “This okay?”

“More than,” Jared assured. Jensen winked at him and then ducked his head to place light kisses on Jared’s taught, muscled stomach.

“I love you,” Jensen said. Jared opened his mouth to reply but then Jensen’s lips closed around Jared’s cock and the only thing that came out was a yell.

“Jensen, fuck, your mouth,” Jared moaned. “I love you.”

Jensen winked at him up and eased Jared’s cock further down his throat. “You’re amazing,” Jared told him. “I love you so much, so much.”

Jensen curled his tongue around Jared’s thick cock and sucked. Jared pulled on Jensen’s hair as a warning but his little pup only swallowed him further. “Jen—‘m gonna-,” Jared came with a shout and Jensen slid down his cock so he could swallow it all.

Jensen pulled his mouth off and licked his lips. Jared’s spent cock gave a little twitch and he groaned. “Don’t make me get hard again, sweetheart, can’t do it.”

“Sorry, old man.”

Jared growled. “I’ll show you old man.” He jumped up and tackled Jensen to the bed. When Jared had his mate pinned, the alpha smirked evilly. “I’ll show you old man.” He brought his hands to Jensen’s sides and tickled, laughing along with his little pup.

Jensen giggled and pushed at Jared. “Stop it! Jay!”

Jared chuckled and slid his hand under Jensen’s waistband, stroking his cock. Jensen whimpered and pushed his hips into Jared’s palm. Jared kept sliding his hand up and down Jensen’s sensitive cock, dragging moans and mewls from the omega. When Jensen came, his back arched and he cried Jared’s name before spilling over his hand.

“Are we going to wake up every morning like that?” Jensen asked, dazed.

“Hm, sounds good,” Jared decided. “But I’m really not any more motivated to get up.”

“Me neither.” Jensen pulled the covers over them. “Let’s cuddle.”

Jared beamed and snuggled up to Jensen. “I like cuddling.”  
“I know. You’re a giant freaking teddy bear.” Jensen’s voice was muffled by Jared’s chest and Jared cuddled him closer. “Kisses?”

“Okay.” Jared ducked down and pressed his lips against Jensen’s. Jensen eagerly latched on to Jared, his small fingers winding around Jared’s wrist.

“Thank you,” Jensen breathed against Jared’s lips. “Thank you so much.”

“For-,” _kiss,_ “what?”

“I dunno. Everything. Nothing. I just felt like thanking you.”

Jared smiled and kissed Jensen’s neck. “Well, thank you as well. And unlike _you,”_ Jared grinned teasingly, “I have a reason for thanking you.”

“Hm, do you?”

“Yes.” Jared stole a quick kiss. “Thank you for giving me a chance.”

“You’re welcome,” Jensen said. “Very, _very_ welcome.”

“I’m so happy, Jensen. So happy you’re my mate.”

“I’m happy too.”

 ******

Jensen made Jared chocolate chip pancakes with extra chocolate chips, just like he promised. Jared refused to speak—or do anything other than eat his pancakes—while Jensen put pile after pile of chocolaty breakfast food in front of Jared.

“I’ve never been this full,” Jared declared. “I don’t think I could ever eat another bite.”

“Too bad, I was going to make steaks for dinner,” Jensen teased.

“Really?” Jared perked up.   
Jensen giggled. “Suddenly hungry again.”

“I’m always hungry for steak, sweetheart.” Jared winked, and then burped loudly.

“Ew!” Jensen giggled and waved a hand in front of his face. “You’re disgusting.”

“I’m manly,” Jared retorted. “Men burp.”  
“You are _so_ gross,” Jensen said. “I must have been high when I agreed to mate you.” He smiled to let Jared know he was teasing.

Jared swallowed the last mouthful of pancake on his plate and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and kissed his neck. “You made me the happiest person alive when you agreed to be my mate,” Jared told him. “I felt like doing a million cartwheels.”

“I could tell by the way you fell asleep as soon as we were done.”

“You were the one who fell asleep”! Jared protested. He pinched Jensen’s hip when Jared realized he was joking. “Jerk.”

“Aw, don’t be like that baby.” Jensen winked at his mate and nuzzled his neck. “I only mess with you because I love you.” 

“Funny way of showing your love,” Jared grumbled. “I’m gonna take a shower, wanna join me?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Our first shower as a mated pair.”

“I’m gonna eat and clean up. Tempting as that sounds.”

“M’kay. Wanna go for a walk after?”  
“Sounds perfect. But no throwing me in any fountains,” Jensen said, “on any circumstances.”

“Okay, alright, no fountains.” Jared kissed Jensen’s nose affectionately. “Gimme a few minutes.”

“Go primp and prep, you girl,” Jensen teased.

“Says the ‘man’ cleaning the kitchen.”

“Get lost, jackass.” Jensen turned his back on Jared’s laughter to hide his smile. Jensen scrubbed out the bowls he used to prepare his pancakes. When he felt satisfied with the cleanliness of the bowls, he dried them and stacked them back in the cupboards. He let out a sigh of relief at having a clean kitchen.

The doorbell rang and after a minute of hesitation, Jensen decided that he was Jared’s mate and could open the door if he needed.

“Hello, Jensen.” Big blue eyes met Jensen’s.

“Hi, Misha!” Jensen stepped back and allowed Misha room to enter. “How can I help you?”  
“I came to see you. I heard you had quite an adventure.” Misha examined the newly cleaned kitchen. “Shiny.”

“Thanks. Jared likes the look of all the chrome kitchen appliances, so those are the ones he buys. Doesn’t know how to use a single one of them, though.” Jensen snorted at his husband’s ridiculousness.

“Where is the Alpha?” Misha asked, examining the silver coffeemaker.

“Showering.” Jensen blushed slightly. Maybe he should’ve make something up. Telling a virtual stranger your mate was showering could be a little weird. “So… what can I do for you?”

“You smell different.”

“He’s mated.” Jared’s low rumble sounded behind Jensen and both Jensen and Misha jumped. “Hello.”

Misha nodded. “Hello, Alpha. Jensen let me in.”  
“I know.” Jared took a seat beside Jensen and possessively put an arm around his shoulders. Jared’s whole demeanor screamed “hands off” and it was the hottest thing Jensen had ever seen.

“Caveman,” Jensen whispered to Jared.

“Can you blame me?” Jared winked and smiled fondly before glaring at Misha. “What can I do for you?”  
“I came to speak to Jensen, actually,” Misha said. “I heard he had quite an ordeal and I wanted to know if he felt okay.”  
“He feels _more_ than okay,” Jared said with a smirk. “Trust me.” 

“I do, Alpha.” Misha looked away from Jared to smile at Jensen. “Would you like to go on the walk we spoke about?”

Jensen smiled. “Sounds wonderful. Jay? You wanna join us?”

Jared’s tense body immediately relaxed. “Love to.”

“Love _you_ ,” Jensen murmured for only Jared’s ears. “Truly, utterly, and hopelessly. So,” Jensen said warningly, “no going all crazy-jealous. As hot as it is, Misha’s completely harmless.”

“He’s hitting on a _mated_ omega. Mated to his pack Alpha, no less! That doesn’t infuriate you?”  
“No, because omegas weren’t born with a jealous streak,” Jensen said. “I just get turned on watching you get all protective.” Jensen frowned. “Stupid hormones.”

“You’re turned on?” Jared’s eyes gleamed. “Thinking about me being overprotective? The way I want to mark you up in front of Misha? How I wish I could fuck you right here and make him watch? I know that he wants you. But he can’t have you. He wants his alpha’s mate and it’s driving me wild with jealousy. Even though I know you’re mine.”

Jensen shuddered and grabbed at Jared’s forearm. Jared smirked and straightened up. “Shall we go for our walk?”

Misha nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable. Jensen glowered at Jared. “I’m going to kill you later,” Jensen muttered. “Slowly and painfully.”

“Love you, baby.” Jared patted Jensen’s ass and made towards the door, whistling cheerfully.

“If it bothers the Alpha so much, maybe I shouldn’t be here,” Misha said tentatively.

“No!” Jensen growled. “I mean, he’s not the boss of me. You can come on a walk with me. I want you to. In fact,” Jensen grabbed Misha’s hand. “Why don’t you lead the way? It was your idea.”   
Misha glowed and Jensen felt bad for using the other wolf. But Jensen knew it made Jared boil with rage at having Misha so close to Jensen. And Jensen was in a devious mood.

Misha chatted amiably while they walked downtown and Jensen make sure he was always brushing against the other wolf, keeping one eye slyly on Jared’s glare. Jensen pretended to be interested in the unique Pack Politics of Milwaukee or whatever Misha was yammering on about.

“But anyways. Tell me about what happened in the cave.”

Jensen startled when he realized Misha was talking to him. “Oh! What do you want to know?”

“How did he capture you? What did he do? I want to know everything.” Misha looked concerned and curious, not nosy or rude, so Jensen decided to answer his questions.

“Well, I’d gotten upset, so I ran outside for some air. When I was walking towards the woods someone attacked me. They put their hand on my mouth and hit my head to knock me out. When I woke up I was in the cave, tied to some rocks. The alpha was in the mouth of the cave.”

“Who was he?” Misha asked.

“Hoechlin, Tyler Hoechlin. A rough alpha. My dad ran him out of our land a few years back, but not before he’d made his interest in me clear.” Jensen shuddered. “He came close to um…”  
“Raping you,” Jared said flatly. “Twice now. I’m happy he’s dead. Then again, if he was alive…” Jared’s eyes darkened and Jensen knew he was thinking of all the ways Jared would torture Hoechlin.

“Well, he’s not,” Jensen placated. “He’s gone and he’s not coming back.”

“Wait, _twice_?” Misha interrupted.

“The first time Hoechlin and a few other rogues cornered me in an alley. Clichéd and terrifying. The second time was in the cave. He never actually got the opportunity to, uh, _do_ it.” Jensen smiled lovingly at Jared. “My knight in shining armor came just in time.”  

Jared returned his smile and kissed Jensen gently. “You scared the hell outta me.”

“So, you killed him?” Misha asked Jared.

Jared nodded solemnly. “Snapped his jugular.”

“Good riddance,” Misha replied. It was the first time Jared looked to be in agreement with Misha. “Man, you’re stronger than I thought.” Misha put a hand on Jensen’s arm and Jared stiffened.

They reached a little ice cream parlor and Jensen took advantage of the situation to open the door for Jared and Misha, ducking out of Misha’s reach. His hand fell forlornly to his side and Jared smiled smugly.

“I mated an idiot,” Jensen muttered to himself. Jared must have heard him, because he pinched Jensen’s waist and kissed his cheek.

“A _handsome_ idiot,” Jared corrected and confirmed Jared’s suspicions.

“So humble.”

Misha was reading his menu with obvious over-concentration. Jensen stole a kiss from Jared since Misha’s attention was diverted and immediately blushed. But Jared beamed at him, so Jensen settled happily into the chair and examined the selection of sundaes.

Jared ordered the biggest sundae on the menu and Misha watched in awe as he inhaled the whole thing—except for a spoonful he demanded he feed Jensen—and burped when he was finished. Jensen felt like chuckling at the wolf’s bewildered expression. He was used to Jared’s eating behaviors and only occasionally scolded his mate for it.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Misha said when he finished his treat. He smiled kindly at Jensen. “It must have been scary.”  
“Horrifying,” Jensen confirmed. “But the scariest part was when I thought he was gonna kill Jared.”

“And then you had to go ahead and take a knife for me,” Jared grumbled. “Almost died.”

Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand. He knew the pair were too sappy when they were together, but sometimes Jensen was so full of love for Jared he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t even be bothered with the fact that he was making Misha uncomfortable.

When they were finished, Jared got up to go to the bathroom and left Jensen alone with Misha. Misha was looking at Jensen oddly. “What?” Jensen asked.

“Nothing.” Misha smiled. “We should do this again sometime. Maybe just the two of us.”

Oh. _Oh_. “Misha… Jared’s my mate.”

“I know. Just as friends.” Misha smiled charmingly but Jensen just felt awkward.

“Um, okay, just as friends. I can do friends.”

“Wonderful.” Misha grinned at him. “Your mate is extremely protective of you.”  
“He watched me almost die. I didn’t wake up for days. I don’t blame him,” Jensen defended. “He was scared.”

“I’m not implying anything.” Misha touched Jensen’s elbow. “If I were to almost lose you, I’d be scared, too.”

Jensen nodded and Misha continued. “If he pressured you into mating… or made you believe you had no other choice…”  
“No!” Jensen exclaimed. “It’s not like that! Why does everyone always assume I’m not intelligent enough to know what I want? I can take care of myself. I chose Jared. I don’t need you or anyone else worrying about me!”

Misha seemed taken aback by Jensen’s outburst. “My apologies,” Misha said. “I should have known better.”

Jensen nodded. “Good.”

“But,” Misha continued. “If you get bored… or lonely…” Misha cupped Jensen’s face and he froze. “I’m available.”

Misha’s eyes left Jensen’s and flicked to his mouth. Before Jensen knew what was happening, Misha had his lips on Jensen’s. The kiss felt foreign and wrong. Jensen tried to push Misha away but Misha just pushed harder against Jensen.

Jared growled. _Get_ “off!” Jensen pushed Misha away. “Are you insane? I’m mated!”

“Jensen-,”  

“No!” Jensen pushed Misha again. “You need to leave. And I don’t think we should hang out again.”

Misha’s eyes darkened. “We’ll see about that.” He turned on his heel and walked away.

Jared returned at that moment and Jensen felt comforted. “Where’d Misha go?” Jared asked.

“Home. Probably. I don’t care. Let’s just go home,” Jensen pleaded. “Please.” He tried to make his voice sound unsuspicious but it didn’t work.

“Jen, are you alright?”  
“Fine. I’m fine.” Jensen sighed. “Let’s just go home.”

“Alright.” Jared tucked Jensen under his arm. “Anything you want, sweetheart.”

“So,” Jared said when they arrived home. Jensen braced himself for questions about Misha’s suspicious disappearance, but Jared asked, “You wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure,” Jensen said gratefully. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Let’s watch a horror movie. You can be my teddy bear when I get scared.” Jared winked at him.

“Okay.” Jensen curled up next to Jared on the couch. But halfway through the movie the guilt got to Jensen and he paused the flick.

“Jen? Sweetheart?” Jared looked at him with concerned eyes.

“Misha kissed me when you were in the bathroom,” Jensen blurted. “I pushed him away. It was wrong and I didn’t kiss back.”

Jared froze. “He kissed you? Even though you’re mated to me?”  
“Don’t be mad, please, I’m sorry.”  
Jared’s gaze softened. “No, sweetheart, I’m not angry with you. But with Misha…” His expression darkened. “I could kill him.”  
“I’d rather you not,” Jensen said. “I’m not seeing him again. Ever. I promise. But don’t go after him.”

“He kissed you! How can you ask me to stay here?”

“Because I need you here, you idiot!” Jensen cried. “I don’t want you running out on me every time someone hurts me! Or does something to me! I just want you to stay! I _hate_ being alone.”

Jared immediately looked guilty. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize. Don’t go. Just watch the rest of the movie with me.”  
“Thank you for telling me,” Jared said after a pause.

“Thank you for loving me,” Jensen replied. That’s what he was thanking Jared for. 


	16. You Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of porn, little bit of plot, and a hell of a lot of schmoop ;) MENTIONS of mpreg.

Jensen stared at the bottle of suppressants. As long as he was on the pills, he couldn’t go into heat. He’d heard rumors of heat sex, and how it was the best thing that either an alpha or omega could ever feel. He wanted that with Jared.

But there was the added risk of pregnancy.

Since Jensen was a boy, the chances of pregnancy were low but not non-existent. Omegas could get pregnant regardless of sex, unlike betas or alphas where only the females could conceive children.

Jensen uncapped the bottle and tipped two pills into his hand, per usual. Then he put them back in the bottle. He didn’t want to be a parent at 16 years old, especially since he’d only mated a week ago. The cut from the silver knife hadn’t healed and under Sera’s orders, Jensen had to keep wearing the bandage. He hated the stupid thing; it was hot and sweaty and uncomfortable to sleep with. Jared’s gaze always became sad when he saw the bandage and Jensen tried to keep it covered up at all times.

Eventually Jensen swallowed his suppressants. Someday he would come off them. He wanted to have kids with Jared. Maybe Jared didn’t want kids with Jensen, so it’d have to take a bit of talking and convincing.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Jared was smiling down at him. “How’s it going?”

“Oh you know. Usual. I was gonna make coffee, do you want some?”   
“Yeah, sweetheart, that’d be awesome.” Jared glanced curiously at the pill bottle. “Are you almost out of suppressants?”  
“No, I’ve got enough.” Jensen considered asking Jared about having kids, but it was still early in their mating and decidedly not the time to discuss things like that.

“You have that look on your face,” Jared said with an amused smile.

“What look?”

“The look where you’re thinking about something.”  
“I know that actually using your brain is a foreign concept for you,” Jensen teased.

“Shut up.” Jared stepped up to Jensen and rested their foreheads against each other. “What’s up?”

“I was thinking about our future,” Jensen said. It was partially honest, after all.

“What about our future?”  
“Everything. I just—I don’t know where I stand with my family and I’m scared to go outside without you and I think about the whole life and all I can think about is how it would damn near kill me if you left me.”

“Dark thoughts this morning,” Jared said. “I love you. And I’m not leaving you. They couldn’t pry me away with a crowbar.”   
“You’d probably just break the crowbar.” Jensen squeezed one of Jared’s biceps. “You could be a model.”

“You only love me for my body, huh?” Jared teased. He kissed Jensen sweetly. “I’m being used.”  
“Oh, you know me. My evil mind, using my gorgeous mate for his body,” Jensen joked. Jared kissed the top of his head.

“You’re so far from devious. My sweet little angel.” Jared nuzzled Jensen’s hair. “My love, my joy.”

Jensen melted in his alpha’s embrace. “What do you think about having kids?” Jensen said.

Jared stiffened and Jensen’s heart dropped. “Shit, hell, I didn’t mean that,” Jensen hurried to say. “Just forget it.”

Jared stroked Jensen’s back soothingly, “I’ll make a deal with you, okay? Someday, when you’re older than… 25, we’ll have kids. As many as you want. But I want you to grow up a little.”  
Jensen looked hopefully up at him. “You want kids? I thought... I thought you didn’t want any.”   
“I also didn’t want a mate,” Jared pointed out. “And I’m completely smitten with you. I might even love you a little.”  
“Only a little?”  
Jared smiled. “A _lot_.”  
“I love you a whole lot too,” Jensen said.

“Hm. Wanna take a nap?”  
“I’m not tired.”  
“Okay, do you want to be my snuggle buddy while _I_ sleep?” Jared asked. Every time Jensen lay down next to Jared, Jared snuggled up to him like Jensen was a teddy bear. Jared was warm and cuddly and Jensen fell asleep in seconds, most times even sooner than Jared. So, tired or not, if Jared lay down and used Jensen as his personal pillow, Jensen was going to fall asleep too.

“Sure. On the couch?”  
“Bed,” Jared replied. “C’mon, I’m sleepy.”   
“It’s noon. You got up like, an hour ago.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to come out and say that I just want to snuggle with you?”

Jensen smirked. “Aw, you’re so cute.”  
“Shut up and get in bed.” Jared nipped at Jensen’s ear. “I can carry you if you want. In my big, strong arms.”

Jensen pushed Jared lightly. “I’m perfectly capable of walking by myself.” But when he made towards the stairs, he felt Jared swoop him up in his arms. “Jared! Let me go!”

“No,” Jared said. “I like carrying you, so I’m gonna carry you.”   
“You’re such a child,” Jensen huffed. “Idiot.”

“You’re such a sweet talker.” Jare pretended to drop Jensen and his arms went around Jared’s neck.

“Not funny,” Jensen told him. “You’re not allowed to drop me, or I’ll never let you pick me up again.”

“Right, sure you won’t,” Jared drawled.  “I don’t believe that for a second.”

“I hate you.”

Jared huddled Jensen against his chest. “Yeah, I really believe that. Considering you’re snuggled up to me like I’m a teddy bear.”

“I am not!” Jensen lied. He was well aware he had his head buried in Jared’s neck and his arms were squeezed around his mate. But that was only because he didn’t want Jared to drop him, of course.

“You know the last thing I’d ever do is drop you.” Jared kissed him and Jensen leaned into his mate.

“I know.” Jensen nuzzled Jared’s neck. “I know you’d never let me get hurt.”

Jared carried Jensen all the way to the bedroom and pulled back the covers. He laid Jensen down first and then crawled in beside him. Jensen snuggled up to him, chest to Jensen’s back. Jensen pulled Jared’s arm tighter around him and let out a content sigh. “Jensen?”

“Yeah?”  
“I was wrong,” Jared said. “The last thing I’d ever do is let you go.”

 ***** 

Jared watched his mate fall asleep. Jensen drifted off after a few minutes, his fingers holding Jared’s. Jared wasn’t particularly tired; he just wanted to hold Jensen in his arms. There was not much he didn’t love about his mate. There wasn’t _anything_ he didn’t love about his mate. Jared loved every perfection and the few flaws that Jensen had. He loved Jensen so much.

For some reason, he felt his eyes water. No, he mustn’t cry. Jensen slept so peacefully and happily. Jared wasn’t going to interrupt that. So instead, Jared held Jensen tighter and placed butterfly kisses in Jensen’s silky hair. His mate loved him and wasn’t going to leave him. Jared fell asleep with the happy thought in his head.

 

Jensen was still asleep when Jared woke up. It was almost 6:00 and dinner would probably be ready soon. But Jensen was fast asleep and Jared decided dinner could wait. Not when the love of his life was so calm and sleepy.

But Jensen woke up a few minutes later. “Jay? You awake?”  
“Yeah, sweetheart. I’ve been up for a few minutes.” Jared stroked Jensen’s hair and scratched his scalp the way that made Jensen damn near purr. Jensen, predictably, arched into Jared’s touch and hummed happily.

“Please keep doing that,” Jensen said. He yawned. “What time’s it?”   
“Around 6. I was prepared to let you sleep as long as you wanted,” Jared said. “You looked so peaceful. And you know how crazy I am about you. I’d give you anything.”   
“You’re so pathetically whipped,” Jensen teased.

Jared kissed the sensitive spot behind Jensen’s ear. “It’d be useless to deny it.”

“Should we get up?” Jensen asked.

“Ugh, I so don’t want to. Let’s just stay here for the rest of the day. So I can cuddle you,” Jared suggested.

“You’ll cuddle me tonight when we go to bed,” Jensen said. “Considering I’ve become your personal teddy bear.”   
“I’m sorry, did you not know the consequences of sharing a bed with me? Even before we mated I was all over you.” Jared put an arm around Jensen. “And I’m totally not ashamed of it, either.”  

“Snuggle monster,” Jensen teased.

“That’s me. You run the horrifying risk of snuggling with me if you share a bed,” Jared said. “The very thought is ghastly.”

Jensen giggled and rolled over so he was facing Jared. “You’re making it tempting to stay in bed,” Jensen told him. “And I kind of want dinner, so you’re being very selfish asking me to stay.”

“That’s me,” Jared said. “Selfish and madly in love.”

“I love hearing you say that. It makes me feel special.”   
“You are special. You convinced me to mate, and I never, ever thought I would do that. You convinced me to have kids, which would have horrified me before I met you. You are special and wonderful and protected.”

“You big sap.” Jensen yawned again and rolled out of bed. “Time to get up for dinner.”

“Ugh, no.”  
“You’re the one that always complains about being hungry. Are you okay? Are you sick?” Jensen looked concerned and Jared leaned up to kiss him.

“I’m fine. I just like holding you more than I like eating.” Jared blushed at his confession. “You’re right. I am becoming a total sap.”

Jensen laughed. “It’s a good thing I like the sap you are. Now come on, dinner!”

“Okay, okay, I’m getting up.” Jared yawned and stretched, but managed to slump out of bed.  “You’re lucky I love you.”   
“Luckiest wolf in the world,” Jensen agreed sincerely. “If you hadn’t kidnapped me, I would have ended up mating with one of those selfish, uncaring alphas in my pack that only wanted me for sex.”   
Jared growled at the thought of his mate being used and Jensen chuckled. “So possessive.”  
“Damn straight I am,” Jared said. “Possessive and grouchy.”

“I can’t believe I mated you. I’m such an idiot,” Jensen griped. Jared looked hesitant and Jensen pulled him down for a kiss. “Kidding, love.”   
Jared beamed. “You never call me that.” He wrapped Jensen up in a bear hug. “I like it.”  
“Slip of the tongue,” Jensen told him. “Won’t happen again.”  
“I’d really enjoy it if it happened again,” Jared replied. “It would make me a very happy alpha.”  
“ _My_ alpha,” Jensen said.

“Yours,” Jared agreed. “Come on, I thought we were getting up for dinner. I would have kept you in bed if I knew your promises were lies.”

Jensen laughed and pulled Jared out of the room. “I would never break my promise.” Jared nuzzled his mate’s neck and nipped at his ear.

“Love you,” Jared said.

“I love you too.”  

 

Dinner was Sandy’s special spaghetti and brownies that Jensen made. “These are fucking orgasmic,” Jared said. “I’m never going to eat anything other than your brownies again.”   
“You’d get fat,” Sandy said. “And I’m sure that would really be a turn off, no matter how loving Jensen is.”   
Jared stuck his tongue out. “I’d burn the calories with massive amounts of sex.”  
“Ugh, Jared, why do you say these things?” Sandy asked. “I’m scarred for life.”  
“Then I guess you don’t want to hear about-,”  
“Jared!” Jensen and Sandy exclaimed in unison.

Jared cackled and popped another brownie in his mouth, chewing with his mouth open to make Jensen suppress a giggle and Sandy roll her eyes. “Heathen,” Sandy said.

Jensen crawled into Jared’s lap when Sandy gathered their plates and left the dining room. “I’d love you even if you were fat,” Jensen promised.

Jared grinned. “Good, because I’m going on a ‘Jensen’s desserts only’ diet.”

“What makes you think I’ll make you desserts?” Jensen said.

“Please, you’d do anything for me,” Jared snorted. “Plus, you love baking.”

“True.”

“Wanna watch a movie?” Jared offered. “Or we could just cuddle on the couch and read. Your call.”

“I wanna finish _The Great Gatsby,_ ” Jensen said. “I’m just getting to the good part and I need to find out who she chooses!”

Jared snorted. “You’re such a girl.”

“Says the most cuddly guy I’ve ever met. You act the way with me that Mack acts with her stuffed animals.”   
“Hey, only a real man can admit he likes to cuddle,” Jared sniffed.  Jensen smiled but then winced. Immediately Jared switched from joking to mother hen. “Sweetheart? Are you okay?”

“It just hurt for a second,” Jensen said. Jensen didn’t have to saw what he was talking about. Jared lifted Jensen’s shirt and saw the bandage was getting worn out.

“I’m gonna change your bandage, okay? Or do you want Sera to do it?”

“You can do it,” Jensen replied. “Just be careful.”  
“Always,” Jared promised.

Sandy moved the bandages into the kitchen with the other medical supplies. “Do you want some painkillers?” Jared offered. “Sera wrote a prescription for some and I picked it up today.”  
“Maybe one,” Jensen called back.

Jared grabbed the little bottle of pills and clean bandages. He settled Jensen down on the couch. “Need to take your shirt off,” Jared said.

“You just want an excuse to look at my body,” Jensen teased. Jared rolled his eyes and eased off the soft cotton.  He then unwound the bandage, careful to avoid brushing against the cut and causing his mate any unnecessary pain. When it was off, Jared’s throat when dry at the sight of his injury.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jared said softly. He pressed light kisses up the jagged knife indent. It was red and pink and puffy, not to mention the bruising around it. “I should call Sera.”   
“No, it’s fine,” Jensen insisted. “Don’t call her.”  
“It looks really bad,” Jared said. “Sweetheart, please let me call Sera. Just as a quick checkup.”  
“Tomorrow,” Jensen conceded. “Tonight, I just want you to wrap it and make fun of me for reading _The Great Gatsby_.”

Jared bit his lip and Jensen ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t help but worry about you,” Jared admitted. “You’re all I think about.”

“Idiot,” Jensen said affectionately. “Just wrap my injury.”

Jared stuck his tongue out and kissed Jensen’s cut one last time before wrapping the soft cloths around it. “Feel okay?” Jared asked.

“Perfect,” Jensen replied honestly. “Who needs Dr. Gamble when I have you?”

Jared moved Jensen over on the couch and cuddled behind him. “Read your stupid book.”  
“Stop insulting my book.”  
“Or what?” Jared asked, not missing the poorly concealed smile on Jensen’s face.

“No cuddles for you,” Jensen said haughtily.

“Yeah right, like you could withhold snuggling,” Jared responded.

“You’d glom onto me anyways. I figured that struggling against a 6’4 200 pound alpha would get me nowhere.”

“You make being tall sound like a bad thing,” Jared said. “And yet, I know how hot it gets you knowing I can manhandle you.”  
“Delusional,” Jensen muttered. “Jeez, I’m never going to get any work done around you. Might as well give up now. Watch a movie or something.”  
“You know,” Jared said, “there are other ways we could be spending our time. Maybe in bed. Maybe something that will make us tired and sweaty and sticky.”   
“Subtle,” Jensen groaned. “Fine.”  
“Well, don’t make me twist your arm,” Jared snapped and sat up indignantly.

Jensen rolled his eyes with a smile and crawled into Jared’s lap. “Trust me, it’s no problem at all,” Jensen whispered. “I’d love to have you pin me down and knot me. Tie us together because _you’re the only one that can_.”

Jared moaned and twisted his hands in Jensen’s hair possessively. “I love you.”  
“Love you too. Are we going to fuck or what?”

Jared lifted Jensen up and his little pup wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist. “You’re right,” Jensen hummed, “I fucking love that you can carry me.”

Jared grinned against Jensen’s neck. “Really? I had no clue.”  
“Fuck.”  
“I’m planning on it,” Jared taunted. “Long and hard.” Jensen shuddered with lust at Jared’s promise and the alpha loved how he could turn his pup on. “You must tell me if I hurt you,” Jared added. “Even if it’s just a little twinge, I’m not going to cause you any pain. I refuse to.”

“Jared…”  
“Promise me, or you can forget about it.”

Jensen glared at him. “I promise, I will tell you if I’m in pain.”

Jared grinned. “Good.” He lay Jensen down on the bed, pupils blown wide. “I’m going to play with you, Jensen. Gonna tease you until you beg for me.” Jared bent his head to suck a mark onto Jensen’s pulse and Jensen tilted his head back to allow Jared more access.

“Fuck, Jared.”

“Soon.” Jared lapped at the bruise forming. “Love seeing you marked as mine. It drives me mad.”

“Fuck me,” Jensen growled.

“Patience, sweetheart,” Jared crooned. Jensen hadn’t put his shirt back on, so it was just bandages covering his smooth, toned stomach. Jared licked across Jensen’s nipples and Jensen moaned loudly. “You moan so pretty.”  
Jensen didn’t respond, writhing underneath Jared and panting. Jared smirked. He pulled his own shirt and pants off, Jensen’s sweatpants quickly following. Jensen’s cock was swollen with blood and dripping pre-come. Jared licked up Jensen’s dick and curled around the head. Jensen whimpered and bucked up. “Wanna… wanna suck you,” Jensen begged. “Please.”

Jared didn’t even think about denying his pup. As soon as he rolled off Jensen, smooth, pink lips were fastened around Jared’s dick. Jared moaned. “So amazing, baby, so wonderful,” Jared said. “Love you so much.”  
Jensen moaned, lustful and pleased, and the vibrations sent ripples of pleasure through Jared. Jensen pulled back and licked the pre-come from Jared like his dick was a lollipop, one hand toying with Jared’s balls.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Jared told him. “Ngh, gonna come, Jensen stop, wanna come—fuck—inside you.”

Jensen huffed in displeasure but slipped off Jared. He licked the spit and pre-come from his face and Jared almost came from the image. He yanked Jensen up for a kiss and licked the taste of Jared off his tongue. “Fuck me,” Jensen demanded when he pulled away. “Now.”

“Ah, ah,” Jared hushed. “I want you to beg.”

Jensen glowered at him and wrapped his own hand around his dick, moaning in a way he knew would rile Jared up. So Jared growled and pinned Jensen down again, his arms trapped. “Beg.”

Jensen squirmed and whimpered, begging for release. “Please, Jared, please baby, fuck me. I love you so much, please, please, I need you.”  

“Okay, sweetheart,” Jared cooed. “Okay, my love.” Jared pushed a finger inside Jensen, quickly adding a second and scissoring him open.

“Forget it, just get in me,” Jensen growled. “Don’t need it.”  
“I promised not to hurt you,” Jared reminded. He added a third finger and Jensen arched his back.

“I’m gonna fucking come in two seconds unless you get in me!”

Jared gripped the base of Jensen’s dick. “You don’t get to come until I allow it.”   
Jensen moaned. “So fucking sexy when you take control.”

Jared nuzzled behind Jensen’s ear, making him giggle and moan with pleasure. “Jay,” Jensen whined. “Please, baby.”

“Alright.” Jared removed his finger and placed the head of his dick on Jensen’s hole. Jensen growled and pushed against Jared’s dick. “You don’t understand the concept of patience, do you?”

“Ugh, I hate you so much,” Jensen groaned. “I hate you for making me love you.”

Jared smirked. “Let me show you how much _I_ love _you_.” He slid all the way in and Jensen threw back his head and cried out. Jared’s face went from smug to concerned in a second. “Sweetheart? Jen? Are you okay?”  
“Give me a minute,” Jensen said. He shifted and then moaned. “M’kay. You can move now.”   
Jared pulled out almost to the head and then slammed back in. Jensen moaned and Jared could tell it was in pleasure. Jared shifted inside Jensen and could tell the moment he hit Jensen’s prostate from the cry Jensen let out. “There, there,” Jensen moaned. “That’s it!”

Jared made sure to hit the bundle of nerves every time he slammed back into Jensen. His little pup was mewling and babbling incoherently. “Oh, oh, oh,” Jensen breathed. “Close.” Jared reached for Jensen’s cock but Jensen shook his head. “Wanna come like this, just from your dick.”

Jared groaned and his dick gave a happy jump, his knot beginning to inflate. Jensen’s breath was uneven and he finally shouted, “Oh god!” Jensen’s dick spurted come against his and Jared’s chest. The feeling of Jensen’s ass clenching around him send Jared over the edge and he came with a yell.

“That was awesome,” Jensen slurred. “Let’s have sex every night.”

Jared chuckled. “Anything you want, sweetheart.” Jared tucked Jensen against his side as his mate slipped into sleep. “Anything you want.” 


	17. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex and rimming in this chapter!

Jensen woke up in Jared’s arms, his head buried in the nook of Jared’s neck. Jensen breathed in the overwhelming and comforting scent of _Jared_ , something that belonged to Jensen. Someone Jensen belonged to.

“Finally awake?”  
Jared’s deep voice startled Jensen. “I thought _you_ were asleep,” Jensen said. Jared shrugged and Jensen heard his stomach growl. “You could have woken me up, Jay, I know how much you need breakfast, that insatiable stomach of yours.”  
“I’m insatiable alright,” Jared purred. “But my appetite is coming from somewhere other than my stomach.”   
Jensen couldn’t help it; it was so cheesy that he had to laugh. “Worst come on ever.”

“Ouch. Well, it’s a good thing we’re already mated. I don’t have to woo you with horrible flirtations.”  
“Emphasis on horrible,” Jensen replied. Jared ruffled Jensen’s hair affectionately. “You could still woo me,” Jensen offered. Jared threw back his head and cackled. It filled Jensen with indescribable warmth from head to toe. He loved the way his mate’s dimples showed when Jared smiled.

Jensen’s feelings must have been clear as day, because Jared was smiling at him with a mix of amusement and affection. “Maybe I’ll try making you breakfast,” Jared said.

“The man who burns toast and blew up our microwave? Sure, Jay, I’ll put you in charge of breakfast,” Jensen said sarcastically.

“Last time I ever offer to do something nice for you,” Jared huffed. “Clearly I’m unloved.”  
“You caught me. I only mated you because your mom paid me off. I actually don’t like you at all.”  
“Called it.”

Jensen brushed Jared’s long hair out of his face. “Such a smart alpha.”

Jared forced his face into Jensen’s neck and nuzzled it affectionately. Jensen smiled happily and kissed Jared’s temple. “Carry me downstairs?”

Jared gave him an exasperated look. “Not a chance.”  
“Jaaayy,” Jensen whined. “Please?”  
“You have two working legs! Use ‘em!”

Jensen looked pleadingly up at him. “Please, baby? I love you.”  
“Fucking…” Jared shook his head with fond exasperation. “Unbelievable, lazy ass of a mate.” He scooped up Jensen and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“Jerk! Put me down!”  
“I thought you wanted to be carried?”  
“Not like-,” Jensen pounded on Jared’s back. “This!”

“Such a baby, always needing more, more, more.” Jared shifted Jensen over his shoulder. “You’re heavy.”  
“You’re an asshole.”  
Jared unceremoniously dumped Jensen in a chair. “I’m making toast.”  
“Don’t burn your house down!”  
“ _Our_ house,” Jared corrected. Jensen smiled smugly at Jared’s correction and snuggled into the chair.

“Lets get new chairs for the kitchen. These are uncomfortable as fuck.”

“They’re not supposed to be comfortable, that’s what the living room is for.” Jared pulled a few slices of bread from the bag and popped them in the toaster. “Do the chairs really bother you that much?”  
Jensen shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. But if I’m going to fall asleep in a chair, I’d rather it be a comfortable chair.”

“I’ll look into buying new chairs.” Jared leaned across the kitchen counter to kiss his mate and nuzzle his neck. “My sweetheart.”

Jensen giggled. “You big snuggly wolf, can’t you keep your hands to yourself?”

“Rather keep them on you.”

Jensen sniffed. “Do you smell that?”

Jared’s eyebrows crinkled, and then his eyes widened. “Shit! My toast is burning!”

 *****

It was warm in the bedroom, but Jared saw goosebumps on Jensen’s bare skin as Sera undid the bandages. The cut had faded and the swelling reduced, so now it was nothing more than a long white scar. It was slightly pink around the edges, but other than the slight tint Jensen looked healthier than he had in weeks. Jared smiled happily.

Sera smiled brightly and Jared assumed they were thinking the same thing. “You’re recovering wonderfully. I think we can leave the bandages off and let your injury air out. How does that sound?”

“I can live with that. The bandage was getting itchy anyways.”  
Sera laughed. “I can imagine. Well, no more wrappings. You’re healing quite nicely, Jensen, I’m very pleased.” Sera narrowed her eyes, then smiled in understanding. “You smell different, Jensen.”

Jensen blushed. “Do I?”  
“Uh huh. You smell mated.”

Jensen groaned and Jared grinned proudly. Jensen hit his arm lightly. “Shut up.”  
“Didn’t say nothing, Jen.”   
“You have that smug little smile on your face,” Jensen grumbled.

“Well, I am very proud of myself. I managed to get you from hating me to mating me. It is _quite_ an accomplishment.”  
“I’ll say.”   
Sera smiled softly. “I’m happy for you two. It’s obvious how much you love each other.”  
“It’s Stockholm Syndrome,” Jensen joked. “He’s manipulated me into being with him.”  
Jared growled and slung an arm around Jensen, tugging the little omega against his chest. “Oh please. You’re so gone for me.”

“Um, I’m sorry, have you forgotten how pathetically in love with me you are?”  
“Modest as always,” Jared teased. Jensen shoved lightly at his mate but was smiling. “Pushing me away? My feelings are hurt, Jen.”

Sera’s eyes were amused. “I think it’s time for me to go. Don’t do anything that could reopen the injury, and if it becomes inflamed, call me.” She packed up her supplies and bid them farewell.

Jared cradled Jensen’s head in his hands and kissed him lightly. “I do love you.”  
“Love you too.” Jensen giggled. “We’re such saps.”   
“I can be so much mushier. Just watch.”  
Jensen laughed and looped his arms around Jared’s waist. “I bet you can. The big, strong, threatening alpha is really just a teddy bear. A big, sappy, mushy teddy bear.”

“Careful, that can never get out. No one else must know that I am secretly loving.”  
“Oh, I would never dream of it. I know how important your reputation is. Everyone must know that the alpha is brave and completely emotionless. A shell of a wolf.”  
“I hate you,” Jared said. He scooped Jensen into his arms. “I’ll show you just how loveless I am.”   
Jensen felt a wave of lust course through him and he gripped at Jared’s hair. “Yes, Alpha, show me how bad you are, how strong.”

Jared laid Jensen down on the bed and climbed on top of him. “I plan to.” He nibbled on Jensen’s ear and kissed behind it, making Jensen shiver. “I love you,” Jared murmured while he pulled Jensen’s shirt off. “I love you. You’re so beautiful, Jensen.” He slid Jensen’s pants and boxers off, removing his own clothes after. Jared always marveled at Jensen’s body, his muscles so defined and toned. Freckles dotted his body like cinnamon and Jared wished he could kiss each one of them. Jensen didn’t like his freckles, but it was one of Jared’s favorite features about his mate. Jensen’s natural lubricant dripped from his hole, and when Jared gripped Jensen’s dick and stroked it firmly, pre-come dribbled out. Jared bent and licked it up and Jensen whimpered and his hips jerked.

Jared sucked on the head and then said, “Roll over, sweetheart. I wanna try something.”  
Jensen complied easily, his body obedient and pliant under Jared. Jared wiggled a finger inside Jensen and spread his cheeks. Jensen pushed back on Jared’s finger, whining for more. Jared leaned down and let his tongue run over Jensen’s hole.

Jensen jerked. “Fuck!”  
“Good or bad?” Jared asked. He didn’t want to do anything that Jensen wouldn’t like.

“Good, so good, do it again please,” Jensen begged.

Jared willingly complied, wiggling his tongue inside Jensen. Jensen rutted against the bed and whimpered. “Feels so good,” Jensen panted. “More, more.”

Jared rimmed Jensen and smiled against Jensen’s ass as his mate bucked and writhed in pleasure. Jensen leaked furiously and Jared lapped it up. “Gonna—gonna come, Jay, so fucking close.”

“Come, Jen,” Jared encouraged. Jensen arched up and came powerfully, leaving a wet spot on the sheets.

Jared turned Jensen back over. “Can I fuck you?”  
“ _Yes,_ please, fuck me Jay!” Jensen was already getting hard again despite just coming. “Wanna do it face to face.”  
“Okay,” Jared agreed. “Anything you want, love.”

Jared adjusted his hips and slid into Jensen. Jensen was fully hard and his ass squeezed Jared’s dick. The flushed expression on Jensen’s face and absolute pleasure almost made Jared come. He tried to hold back the desire and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Jensen cried out when Jared hit his prostate and scrabbled to hold on to Jared’s shoulders. “Harder Jay, harder!” Jensen begged.  

Jared willingly added pressure to his pushes into Jensen and his mate was crying out and almost sobbing with pleasure. “So good, so good!”

Jared reached for Jensen’s dick but Jensen stopped him. “Wanna come like this,” Jensen said. “Just from you fucking me.”  
Jared growled. “When you say things like that, I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah, baby, love watching you fall apart,” Jensen said breathily. “You’re so strong, so powerful but I can make you come apart.”

Jared whimpered. He didn’t even know he could make that noise. Jensen writhed on Jared’s dick and grunted out little, “oh, oh, oh!” He tossed his head back and came, his ass clenching around Jared’s dick. It pushed Jared over the edge and he came inside Jensen.

When Jared pulled out he collapsed on Jensen. “Heavy,” Jensen mumbled. “G’off.”

“Whatever,” Jared replied, but he rolled off Jensen.

Jensen buried his head in the crook of Jared’s neck. “I’ve never been so happy,” Jensen said. “Kidnapping me was the smartest thing you’ve ever done.”  
Jared smiled down at Jensen. His eyes were fluttering shut and borderline on sleep. Jared stroked a hand through his mate’s hair and Jensen closed his eyes and his breathing evened out.

“Me too,” Jared whispered to his sleeping omega. He’d never been so happy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that's it folks! sorry it took so long, i've been so busy. hopefully i'll start a new story soon, but for now, thank you to all of the people that read and commented. it means so much to me that you liked this and i never would have written it if it weren't for your support. <3


End file.
